Gravity Rises
by Eternalangel15
Summary: My take on a Gravity Falls AU following the story of Mabel and Dipper Pines as they spend their winter break with their great uncle, Stanford Pines, in Gravity Falls, Oregon trying to solve the mysteries that surround it.
1. Arrival (Part 1)

***Puts on thinking cap* Well, it looks like I will be writing another story. And one for my favorite tv show right now. The Gravity Falls AU I am writing was created by Sorophora from tumblr. I am very happy that she created this AU, because it is my most favorite one out there. Anyway, please bare with me as we dive deeper into this story.**

* * *

 ** _~Arrival (Part 1)~_**

"What do you think he will look like? Like that old janitor we see everyday at school? Or maybe like our bus driver. He's pretty old don't ya think?"

Mabel rolled her eyes as her twin brother, Dipper, droned on about what their 'mysterious' great uncle would look like. It was natural she supposed for Dipper to start making wild guesses about their great uncle's appearance since they've never officially met him. All they knew about their great uncle was that he lived in a small town called Gravity Falls in Oregon where they would be staying with him for winter break.

Mabel blocked Dipper's voice as she turned to look out the window. She still couldn't get use to the unfamiliar forest scenery covered in a white blanket around them nor the fact that the air here was a lot cleaner. All she really knew about this place was that it was the middle of nowhere far away from their suburban home back in Piedmont, California.

When Mabel got the news about their trip, she was devastated. She had never been anywhere without her parents. Just not being with them now on the bus was uncomfortable enough. She couldn't stand to imagine how she would feel once they got there. For one, she would definitely feel homesick. After all, spending a winter break with a great uncle you never met in an isolated town deep in the woods would make someone longing for the home they already loved.

As Mabel pondered over this, she felt herself being thrown to the seat in front of her as the bus came to a stop with its wheels making a loud screech. Mabel made a mental note on how unbearable the screech was. It stung her ears so bad that it almost made her feel like she was back in class in Piedmont with one of her rowdy classmates scratching the chalkboard with the chalk. That was the one time that she found out how painful it was to hear a dreadful sound like that.

Right beside Mabel, Dipper rubbed his messy brown hair. He too was thrown in his seat, but unlike Mabel, the screech didn't bother him. Dipper was far beyond weird in Mabel's eyes. Heck, he was always wearing a different t-shirt that he sowed all by himself or doing something a normal kid wouldn't try like eating a worm from the sidewalk. Even his nickname showed everyone how weird he was, but it never bothered Dipper. That was why Mabel couldn't help but admire her hyperactive brother.

Mabel uncovered her ears and turned to Dipper. "Are you okay Dipper?"

Dipper nodded and flashed a goofy smile at Mabel pointing at his chest covered by another of his homemade t-shirts. This time, on the shirt was was a picture of a golden star. "Yep! Nothing can hurt this well run oil machine."

Mabel chuckled at that. He was one heck of a well run oil machine alright. Mabel poked her head out of her seat to see what the bus driver was doing when she froze. The mirror in front of the bus driver was reflecting how unhappy the ancient white haired lady was. She was giving them a cold glare. Mabel quickly decided that probably was because this was their stop. Which meant they were wasting her valuable time.

"Are two done yet? I have other people to pick up you know," the bus driver said in a snappy tone.

Mabel got the message and stood up along with Dipper and they collecting their bags filled with valuables and necessities they brought with them from home. As they began to walk down the aisle, Mabel lifted her gaze from the ground to at the old bus driver. It was not to make her uncomfortable, but to observe her. All Mabel really wanted to was see was why she was grumpy and snappy.

The old lady noticed Mabel staring at her, because as soon as they got off the bus, she made the door behind them shut quickly almost catching Dipper's hand in the process. The tires began to roll and right after that, the bus took off down the icy road leaving behind the strong smell of gasoline behind.

Mabel and Dipper stood awkwardly in the snowy road staring at each other in front of the large house they were were suppose to spend the winter break in. On the roof of the house was the words 'Mystery Museum' except the second 'M' was on the verge of falling down. Already, Mabel shook with worry. She didn't like it here. It was cold and too snowy. Back in Piedmont, California, she didn't really have to worry about the cold or snow. It just felt too weird being here.

Just as Mabel was about to talk to her brother about what to do next, the door to the Mystery Shack opened with a large man taking a step out of it. Mabel stared at the man in shock while her brother gawked happily at him. The large man had a scruffy face with a solemn frown on it. His hair was brown like Mabel's and Dipper's with white barely appearing on it. The man was wearing a long brown coat and he was giving a cold stare at the twins. Mabel mentally shook with fear and awe. This couldn't be their great uncle could it?

The three stared at each other for several minutes until the large man finally said something. "Are you two Mabel and Dipper?"

Both of the twins nodded slowly. Mabel wanted to say something, but it felt like her lips were sealed tightly together leaving her unable to speak. But unlike her, Dipper's lips weren't. "Are... Are you our great uncle?"

The large man nodded. "Yes, I'm your great uncle. My name is Stanford Pines, but call me Great Uncle Ford." Stan rubbed the back of his head with his hand looking like he wanted to say something else. He shook his head and dropped his hand. Mabel could have sworn she saw six fingers instead of five fingers. "You two want to come in? I don't want you kids catching a cold on your first day here."

Both of the twins turned to each other at their great uncle's words giving each other a look. Mabel began to question herself if they should take their great uncle's offer. Mabel understood that they should since this was where they were going to live for the next few weeks, but it still felt awkward. She couldn't imagine how much more awkward it would be just standing in the house.

Dipper didn't get the memo, because as soon as he turned away from Mabel, he gave Ford a huge goofy smile. "Yeah, we would love to come in Great Uncle Ford. Just as long as they're hot chocolate involved," he said as he gave a wink.

Ford just shrugged his shoulders at Dipper's wink and turned his back towards them walking back into the house. Dipper frowned not being able to make Ford smile and gathered his bags. He took off for the house, but just before he entered it, he called out towards Mabel who was still in deep thought. "Come on Mabel! I know the snow looks like mashed marshmallows, but it's really cold. Let's go inside and see if we can have hot chocolate." Dipper gave a huge grin and entered the house.

Mabel wanted to argue, but didn't. Her brother was right. There was no reason for her stay any longer out in the cold. Mabel gathered her bags and walked towards the house entering it. She closed the door behind her and began to observe the house. The walls were made out of stones the color of a distinguishable gray color. There were barely any furniture around expect for a gray sofa right right by a skull of some kind of animal that was being used as a small table. What caught Mabel's eyes was the scraps of paper littering the ground as if they were tossed purposely. Scribbles and diagrams could be seen on them. Mabel couldn't make out what they were saying, but was growing increasingly curious as she gawked at them just feeling the need to pick them up and read them.

"Mabel! Look! There's a pink lizard in here!"

Mabel turned her attention away from the scraps of paper to Dipper tapping the glass of an aquarium making goofy faces. Inside it was a large salamander sitting on a large rock staring at Dipper with huge beady eyes. Mabel stared at it in wonder. Of all the pets there was out there, this was the one her great uncle got? This definitely made her great uncle a lot more interesting.

"Uh... Dipper. That's not a lizard. It's a Axolotl," corrected Mabel.

Dipper stopped making a face at the salamander turning away from it to Mabel. "A what?"

Mabel sighed. "It's an albino frilled Mexican salamander Dipper. You know, not a lizard but a salamander."

Dipper puffed out his cheeks at his sister. "It still looks like a lizard to me."

Mabel shook her head at her brother. There were times when her brother's logic questioned her. Like how he could not tell that the axolotl was clearly a salamander and not a lizard. Lizards were reptiles and salamanders were amphibians. What made the amphibian clearly distinguishable was it's aquarium. Obviously, lizards don't need aquariums as their home.

"Are you two warming up?"

Mabel gave a little jump and turned to see Ford with a stern face holding a silver tray with a kettle and cups on top of it. He placed the tray down on the dinosaur skull and began to pull the hot steaming liquid from the kettle into the cups. Mabel stared at Ford as he did that as Dipper kept bouncing up and down smiling at the fact Ford didn't forget about the hot chocolate.

After Ford was finished, he gave a cup to both Mabel and Dipper. Dipper bravely took a large gulp out of it ignoring how hot the cup felt to his hands. Mabel couldn't help but chuckle as soon as he realized his mistake. It was not smart drinking out of a hot cup. What was smart was waiting till it cooled down for a bit.

Ford watched as the twins interacted with each while enjoying the hot chocolate he made for them. He still couldn't believe that they were here now right in front of him. It still felt like only yesterday when he saw them as tiny babies still barely being able to crawl. Now here they were a lot older, but yet still so small. He had missed a lot and he hated that. But who could blame him? He had been quite busy over the past few years.

"So Great Uncle Ford? How come we haven't seen you before at any of our family reunions?" Mabel asked out of the blue.

Ford looked up at Mabel wording her question over his head over and over agin. How come was the real question. He had to be careful how he answered her. He did not want to think badly of him. After all, he was actually going to take some time off of his work just to spend some time with them.

"I've been very busy with work. I'm a researcher for this town and for that reason, I couldn't really leave since leaving would risk valuable findings that could go to waste."

Mabel half believed what Ford just said. Although it sounded like it was a lie, it also sounded like the truth. And if that was the case, Mabel wanted to find out more.

"What do you research?"

Ford looked like he was too deep in thought at her question and for a slight second, Mabel could have sworn she saw regret in his eyes. Was it really that bad of a question to ask?

"I research the supernatural activity in this town..." Ford answered quietly.

"Wait- you mean like ghosts and things that go bump in the night? There's really stuff like that here?" Mabel asked with excitement noticeable in her voice. Mabel hated to admit it, but she loved that kind of thing. Dipper was crazy about t-shirts, and she was crazy about the supernatural.

"Yes, that's what I research." Ford replied back with a hint in his voice that he wanted the conversation to end. He glanced down at his wrist where there lied a worn down silver watch. He turned back his attention towards the kids after checking the time. "I have to get going. My museum is going to open soon. You two can stay here or head up to your room to unpack. It's the last room on the second floor." After saying that, Ford stood up and walked out of the room leaving the twins behind.

Immediately after Ford left, Mabel stood up barely being able to control her excitement. There was actually supernatural phenomena here. And if that was the case, she wanted to investigate immediately. Even if it was cold and snowy outside, that wasn't going to stop her from going to look what was exactly out there. With that, Mabel placed her cup down on the tray and began to walk to the door when her brother stopped her.

"Uh... Mabel what are you doing?"

Mabel turned and gave a smile at Dipper. "I'm going to look outside around the forest."

"For what?" Asked Dipper as he placed his empty cup of hot chocolate down.

"For the supernatural."

Dipper glanced down at the bags. "But what about unpacking?"

Mabel looked down at the bags now remembering that they still had to unpack. But the thought of finding a creature or two kept making Mabel itch with excitement. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Um... Dip? Can you leave my bags upstairs? I'll unpack later. Thanks!"

Before Dipper could say anything else, Mabel opened the door, exited, and closed it behind her. She then thought about the obstacles ahead of her. The freezing gust of wind gnawed at her face and the white bundles of snow seemed to laugh at her for being untrained for this weather.

'This is definitely going to take some time to get used to.' Mabel thought with longing for summer.

Mabel began to walk towards the dreary forest. Snow littered the branches of the trees and the abandonment of plants and animals kept giving Mabel chills. As Mabel continued walking looking for a glimpse of a supernatural creature, she couldn't stop the feeling of being watch. At first, it didn't bother her, but as she continued walking deeper into the forest, the feeling of eyes following her every move grew.

Just as Mabel was beginning to think about turning around, she heard a low growl. Mabel jumped with fright and began to back away turning in every direction for what made the growl. She had read many books and listened to many documentaries, but nothing sounded like the growl she heard.

Another growl came from Mabel's side and this time, Mabel decided to run. She didn't know what was she was facing and for that reason, she had to take that optimum route. Mabel took off for the direction she came from knowing where she wanted to go. As she ran, she heard the sound of feet hitting the snow and loud breathing. In reaction, Mabel closed her eyes and picked up her speed. She had no desire of being food for whatever what was chasing her.

What Mabel failed to do was look where she was going. She hit a tree full force and was thrown to the cold snow with the sound of metal being hit ringing though her ears. Mabel carefully got up in pain and walked to the tree she hit in accident. She was curious why the tree made that sound. And besides, it couldn't hurt to check. Whatever was chasing her couldn't be heard anymore.

Mabel placed her fist on the tree and hit it three times. The sound of metal being hit could be heard again. Now Mabel knew there was definitely something in the tree and she wasn't going to leave without finding what exactly it was.

Mabel brushed some snow off the tree to find a small handle. She turned it and a small part of the tree trunk swung opened revealing a small hidden compartment. Inside it was a small machine with an two switches. Mabel curiously began playing with one of the switches flicking it up and down when she heard shaking from the ground. She turned just in time to see part of the ground disappearing revealing a small dug box. Mabel cautiously walked to it and bent down to see what it was inside.

All she saw was a book surrounded by cobwebs.

Mabel picked the book up dusting the cobwebs off of it and observed it in her hands. On the book was a symbol of a six-fingered hand with the number three on it. The book looked very old since there were tatters here and there and the cover of the book was red with lots of brown from dust.

Mabel set the book down and opened the book to the first page beginning to read out loud.

"It's hard to believe it has been six years since I have been studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."

Mabel blinked and turned the page to see pictures and information about floating eyeballs and giant vampire bats. Mabel shook with fear, but also excitement. What exactly did she just find?

Mabel turned more pages about even more creatures she never would think of when she stopped on a page with 'TRUST NO ONE' written on it. She began to read it.

"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before He finds it. Remember- In Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust."

Mabel shut the book deeply in thought. "No one you can trust..." She murmured quietly to herself.

"Hello!" Squealed someone behind her.

Mabel screamed in fright and turned to see Dipper smiling at her. How he found her she had no idea. She knew she was a long way from the Mystery Shack.

"Watcha reading sis? Some nerd thing?"

Mabel sweat dropped as she tried to hide the book under her coat. "Um... Um... It's nothing Dipper."

Dipper placed his hands in the air waving them while mimicking Mabel. "Um... Um... It's nothing." He dropped his hands to his sides as he chuckled. "It's definitely something. Are you actually not going to show me?"

Mabel sighed and stood up. Of course she couldn't say no to Dipper. But she couldn't tell him everything she learned here. The feeling of being watched was back again. They needed to talk somewhere else out of this forest.

"Let's go somewhere private."

* * *

 ** _ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV_**

 **Looks like I have to stop there. I have decided to make this a two part chapter of the first episode since I have so many ideas. Thanks for reading and please review! ^.^**


	2. Arrival (Part 2)

**Here's another chapter. Thanks so much for being patient. I probably won't update at least till every one to two weeks. It will depend on how lengthy each chapter will be.**

 **supersexyghotmew95: Aww! Thank you! I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable to everyone. And thanks for the screaming head.**

 **RockSunner: Thanks! I can ensure you this story will be continuing.**

 **Gam919: I'm glad this story is not that bad, so thanks for your kind words!**

* * *

 ** _~Arrival (Part 2)~_**

"It's amazing Dipper! Great Uncle Ford was right! There really is paranormal stuff here!" Mabel opened the journal to a page of a large creature that had large fangs and showed it to Dipper. "According to this book, Gravity Falls is like a hotspot for the supernatural."

Dipper gazed at the page with a rather bored expression as he sat on the couch upside down. The twins were back at the Mystery Museum where Mabel deemed it much more safer from prying eyes. At least for now.

"But Mabel, you haven't seen a vampire or a..." Dipper squinted his eyes as he read the page of the journal while upside down. "A Shadow Wraith? Look, how do you know if they're even real?"

Mabel shut the book and placed it under her armpit. Dipper was right in a way. How did she even know if they were real if she have never seen them with her own eyes? Seeing was believing of course. So if that was the case, why would she trust the journal so soon? For all she knew, it could be a prank. Even Great Uncle Ford's job. She needed to see if he was telling the truth. And to do that, she needed to see anything supernatural.

"You're right..." Mabel mumbled quietly mostly to herself. She placed the journal inside her coat pocket and began to head for the door when a sudden sound of something hard crashing into the ground stopped her. Both Mabel and Dipper turned their heads to see a chubby man standing in the doorway staring at them with a brown toolbox lying at his feet. Mabel stared at the chubby man as she observed his appearance. He had light peach fair skin, and buck teeth. He wore dark brown shoes, beige pants and a jade green shirt with a big dark green question mark on the front of it. On his head was a furry brown hat. Perfect for the season.

The three continued staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Dipper finally broke the silence. He sat up and casually waved at the man. "Hi! I'm Dipper! The girl over there is my sister, Mabel. Wanna see my birthmark and be buds?"

The chubby man stared at Dipper for several seconds until he gave a large goofy smile. "Oh would I?!" The chubby man picked up the toolbox he dropped and carried it with him as he walked towards Dipper.

Dipper laughed and picked up his brown bangs showing his weird birthmark to the chubby man. The birthmark was in the shape of the Big Dipper. The chubby man gasped as soon as he saw it. "Dude, your birthmark has stars."

Dipper placed his hands on his hips as he proudly grinned at the chubby man. "I know right?"

Mabel placed her hand on her head as she mentally groaned. Of course Dipper would do that. Every time he would meet someone, he would show them his birthmark. It never really bothered Mabel much, but now that he did more often, it was hard not to wonder why her brother wouldn't use the normal way of greeting someone like shaking hands or bowing.

Mabel walked towards the chubby man and Dipper and placed a hand on Dipper. She looked up at the chubby man eyeing him. "So who are you?"

"Oh me?" Asked the chubby man. "I'm Soos. I work here for Mr. Pines. I'm his tool man." Soos held his toolbox up showing the twins his tools inside of it. He dropped his hand as he scratched his chin squinting at the twins. "But uh who are you?"

"We're Great Uncle Ford's niece and nephew. We're staying here for winter break. Didn't he tell you that?" Mabel asked wondering why Soos didn't know about them.

Soos shrugged his shoulders. "I guess Mr. Pines forgot. But it's cool." Soos looked back at the doorway and placed a finger under his chin. "Uh... I have to go fix a pipe. But we can hang out later if you dudes want."

Dipper gave Soos a large smile. "That would be so awesome!"

Soos nodded with a smile and turned walking out of the living room. Dipper chuckled and directed his attention back at Mabel. "Mabel! Isn't it cool?! We made a new friend!" From his eyes, Mabel could tell he was excited about that thought.

Mabel placed her hand on her hip. "Actually, you kind of did Dipper. Besides, how can you make a friend in one day?"

Dipper shrugged pointing both of his thumbs at his chest. "I guess I'm just that awesome."

Mabel shook her head at Dipper's statement. In a way, it was kind of true. Dipper didn't have a hard time making friends. Despite his silliness, he was able to get along with others very well. It was different though for Mabel. She had a hard time making friends, because of her curiosity for the supernatural. People didn't like that kind of crazy, so most of the time they bullied her. It was hard during middle school, but eventually Mabel learned to ignore it. After all, she still had Dipper to talk to about all her troubles.

Mabel blinked out of her thoughts and glance at the door then back at Dipper. "Dipper, I'm going to go outside in the forest."

"Again?" Asked Dipper. "Don't tell me you're going monster hunting." He smiled at that statement. "Because if you're going, I'm going too!"

Mabel groaned. "Fine, but just don't make too much noise. You might frighten the monsters away."

Dipper laughed. "Ha! I'm sure someone as cool as me can't do that." Dipper jumped off the coach and walked to Mabel. "But let's be back soon mabster. The forest gets spooky at night like that forest in that movie we watched in class last week."

Mabel rolled her eyes at Dipper's nickname for her. He was always giving her new nicknames claiming that her name was too boring and needed pizzazz. Not that she really didn't care of course, but sometimes Dipper's nicknames for her were too weird.

"Dipper, you do know that movie was fake right?" Mabel said as she opened the door walking out with Dipper not far behind closing the door behind him. As they began to walk into the winterly forest, Mabel continued the conversation. "I mean, it obviously was fake because of the poor directing skills. You could actually see the boom mic in one of the scenes."

Mabel trudged through the snow kicking both small stones and branches away from the path as she continued talking. It continued on like this for many minutes. "And don't get me started on the poor acting, sets, and costumes. The zipper was actually visible on the costumes. That's how poorly made the movie was Dipper."

"Uh Sis."

"And the story of the movie was so unoriginal. I mean it was obviously copied from another movie."

"Mabel."

"And now that I think about it, the lighting and sound were horrible. You should never mess those things up in a movie."

"Mabel!"

Mabel turned around at Dipper annoyed that he interrupted her. "What?!"

Dipper pointed a small bush that was in a dark shade of black. It was shaking as well as the large trees that stood over them with their leaves brushing each other. Now that Mabel noticed, they were in a oddly dark clearing surrounded by thick trees. It was also colder than she last remembered. The wind made her teeth chattered and wrapped herself with her arms seeking for warmth. And as far as she knew, the sun hadn't gone down yet. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mabel, what's going on?" Dipper asked as he too wrapped his arms around himself from the excruciating cold.

"I don't know," Mabel replied as she began to look for the source.

Her eyes traveled from the bush to the thick trees. She observed them looking for anything abnormal when she saw something. There in one of the bushy trees were two red eyes staring back at her. Mabel's eyes widen and she immediately took the journal out of her coat pocket. As soon as she did, the eyes turned even a darker shade of a red and a large growl echoed throughout the clearing. In reaction, Mabel closed her eyes and covered her ears as well as her brother. When she opened her eyes, she felt a gush of wind and there standing in front of her and Dipper was a large black dog like creature with sharp canine teeth and eyes the color of blood. Mabel stared at the dog-like creature in awe and fear for several seconds until she heard it speak in a toneless voice.

"I know this scent. You two are Pines."

Mabel gripped the journal even tighter as she brought it closer to her chest. "Who are you?! How do you know us?!"

Behind Mabel she could hear Dipper asking her what she was doing, but she ignored him trying to listen to the dog-like creature. She was curious. And when she was too intrigued by something, there was nothing that could stop her from asking even more questions until she found out what she wanted to find.

"I know a Pines when I see one, child. Lord Cipher alerted me of your presence."

"Mabel!" Dipper half shouted and half whispered to Mabel. Instead of ignoring him, Mabel told him to shut up and continued the conversation seeking even more information. Especially about Lord Cipher.

"Lord Cipher?" Mabel asked.

The dog-like creatures curled it's mouth into a wide grin showing it's deadly canine teeth at the twins. They glistened in the small shade of light revealing the small droplets of blood on them. In reaction at spotting the blood on the white teeth, Mabel took a step back. She did not like where the conversation was going.

"Lord Cipher is the ruler of this forest you two trespassed. Because of that, he has sent me... TO KILL YOU."

The dog-like creature lunged at the twins. Seeing this, Mabel pushed Dipper and herself out of the way falling onto the snowy ground filled with rocks while the creature hit a tree on impact. While Dipper scraped his knee and got a cut on his cheek from a razor-sharp rock, Mabel hit her nose resulting a bloody nose. As the twins sat up, they noticed the dog-like creature collecting itself from the fall. Mabel bit down on her cheek and hastily opened the journal flipping through pages. The journal was the only thing she could think of that could help them. As Mabel flipped through the pages in a rush, Dipper tugged Mabel's coat.

"Mabel, he's getting back up." Dipper said as he pointed at the dog-like creature. It was on the verge of getting up and shaking the snow off of it.

Mabel clenched her teeth. "Distract it Dipper. I have to find out what that thing is."

Dipper gulped and slowly nodded. He glanced around searching for anything to distract the creature when his eyes fell on the small rocks they fell on. He picked them up and gripped one rock tightly in his shaking white hand. He was scared, but he knew that as long as Mabel was there, he would be okay. So there should be no reason for him to be scared right?

Ignoring that thought, Dipper took a deep breath and threw a rock at the creature. As soon as it made contact with the creature's head, it growled and turned lightning fast at the twins taking off at them. Dipper jumped with shock and began to throw even more rocks at the creature. He knew they were useless, but it was the only thing he had that could slow the creature down a tiny bit.

As Dipper continued throwing rocks, Mabel flipped one last page before she found what she was looking for. It was the page about the dog-like creature with it's name, The Shadow Wraith, on the top.

Mabel smiled at what she found and glanced up at Dipper. "Dipper! I found it!" She began to read it. "The Shadow Wraith is a creature who takes orders for its master by delivering fierce powerful bites. If you see this creature, do not come in contact with it. If you do, PRAY FOR MERCY."

"What?!" Mabel asked. She scrolled down the page with her eyes rereading every word on it. "How is there nothing in here about it's weaknesses?!"

Dipper turned with a handful of rocks in his arms overhearing his sister. "What are we going to do then sis? Old dog breath here is getting really-..."

Dipper's face cringed mid sentence. He dropped the rocks and began to scream in agonizing pain as he shut his eyes tightly. Mabel widen her eyes as she looked down in slow motion. There biting on to Dipper's legs with its canine teeth was the Shadow Wraith gazing directly at Mabel with it's blood red eyes.

Seconds ticked by before Mabel went straight to action. Not even thinking, she grabbed a tree branch near her and whacked the Shadow Wraith hard on it's cheek with it resulting the branch to crack in half from the force of the hit. The Shadow Wraith yelped in pain from the whack on it's cheek and released Dipper from it's mouth jumping back. Mabel quickly caught Dipper as he fell backwards and cradled him in her arms. She started to check the bite realizing something was very wrong with Dipper. His skin was icy cold to her hands and he looked very pale. His breathing was becoming shallow and she could barely find his pulse.

"Dipper are you okay? Please answer me!" Mabel said almost in hysterics. She was really scared now. Scared at the fact that her brother was really hurt.

"Mabel..." She heard Dipper mumble just barely enough for her to hear. "I don't feel so good..."

Mabel bit her bottom lip and turned back at the Shadow Wraith glaring at it. "What did you do to him?!" She said with hate noticeable in her voice.

The Shadow Wraith grinned. "I poisoned him. He will die by in less than an hour. But before that, I want to make his last hour before death even more painful."

Mabel's eyes began to grow wet with tears as she glanced down at Dipper who was barely conscious now. She couldn't believe what the Shadow Wraith had just said. Dipper was poisoned? He was going to die by the next hour? Dipper, as in her twin brother who always annoyed her with his idea of fun but yet who she still loved, was going to die this awful way?

Mabel shook her head as tears gently slid down her cheeks not wanting to believe that. She clutched Dipper even tighter to her chest looking back at the Shadow Wraith. "Don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve this."

Below her, she could faintly hear Dipper saying her name. "M...Mabel..."

The Shadow Wraith tilted it's head at Mabel's words. "Fine..." It's eyes started to change a darker shade of red. "You can die first."

The Shadow Wraith lunged at Mabel with it's mouth wide open ready to bite Mabel. Hoping to buy herself some time, Mabel threw the one half of the branch she still had in her hand at the Shadow Wraith. The sharp end of the branch gouged itself in the creature's eye causing it to stop and roar in pain. It began twisting and turning struggling to get the branch out of it's eye with no success.

Realizing that the Shadow Wraith was too busy with it's eye now, Mabel quickly picked up Dipper along with the journal and dragged him with her into a large bush near them. Ignoring the sharp thorns pricking at her, Mabel continued to drag Dipper until they were out of it. The second they were out, Mabel glanced around her surroundings looking for anything to hide in. She needed to find a place to hide Dipper in. When she found a large gray rock covered with moss sitting over a small hole, Mabel hastily ran to it with Dipper and examine it. It was just big enough for Dipper to hide in comfortably. Mabel pulled Dipper into the small hole and placed him in there. After making sure no limbs were sticking out of it, she covered the opening with scented plants and thick green blades of ferns. Once she was finished with the work, she stood up wiping her sweaty hands on her pants. It was time for her to tell Dipper what she wanted to do.

"Dip, you're probably going to hate me, but I'm going to have to leave you here for now. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I find something that can help you."

Not long after she finished the last word in her last sentence, she heard a loud growl not too far away from her. Mabel cringed at how loud it was and wiped some of the tears off of her face taking out the journal. She had to do this for Dipper.

"Dipper, don't die on me okay? Just please don't die on me."

Mabel gave one last plead to Dipper before she turned running into the opposite direction from Dipper. As she ran, Mabel opened the journal flipping back to the page with the Shadow Wraith. "Come on..." She mumbled to herself as she ran reading the page to herself. "There has to be something in here about an antidote."

Behind Mabel, she could hear the Shadow Wraith running extremely fast. Mabel hastily devised a plan and headed for the bushes entering them crawling through them. They were not as thorny as the bush she went in with Dipper, but they still stung her skin. After going deep in the bush, Mabel set the journal down looking everywhere on it for the word 'antidote'. Just as she was about to give up on the page, she found it. The information was very tiny and was on the corner of the page in odd letters barely readable. But it was enough for Mabel to know how to save Dipper.

 _If someone were to get bitten by the Shadow Wraith, you only have an hour before the poison shuts down the immune system and cause immediate death. The only antidote for the poison is the dew from a nightshade flower. It is located in very few numbers in the Shadow Wraith's forest but multiply when death is in the air. Make the victim swallow the dew from the flower to stop the poison._

Next to the words on the page was a small sketch of a flower with thorns on it's stem. The center of the flower looked like something of a nightmare appearing in the shape of a mouth coated in red with the five petals surrounding it growing inward as if it were it's teeth. After memorizing the picture of the flower for several seconds, Mabel shut the book and placed it in her pocket. There was no time to waste. She had to find the flower.

Mabel crawled out of the forest and took off in a sprint. The flower was located by death. If so, she had to find something that was dead. But how could she find such a thing? Wouldn't the Shadow Wraith make sure to erase all traces of death?

As Mabel pondered over this, she started to notice an extremely pitiful odor in the air. Mabel covered her nose and held on to a tree next to almost wanting to vomit. The smell was too much for her. It smelled like something was rotting for too long like the meat her parents forgot about in the fridge that one time. Immediately after thinking this, Mabel's eyes widen. This had to be a joke right? The odor couldn't be coming from where she thought it was coming from?

Gathering all her courage, Mabel walked to the direction the odor was coming from. She wanted nothing more than to turn around, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be brave. At least for Dipper.

When Mabel saw the sight of decaying flesh meat on the ground, the vomit she was holding back ended up coming out on a patch of grass next to her. After vomiting, she closed her eyes and kneeled down begging for the corpse to not be a human. It took her a few minutes for her to open her eyes to look back at the corpse. To her surprise, it wasn't a human. It was an odd creature that looked like a human. Next to the corpse was nightshades growing in large quantities from the ground. Mabel took a deep breath, walked next to the corpse, and plucked one nightshade from the ground with her hands ignoring how much the thorny stem made her hand shake in pain. Dipper was hurting a lot more than her right now.

After placing the flower carefully in her coat, Mabel began to walk back to the bushes when she heard growling behind her. Mabel turned to see the Shadow Wraith glaring at her with a small part of the branch still gouged in it's eye. It roared in rage at Mabel baring it's teeth at her coated in saliva and blood.

"You will pay for what you did to my eye, child, with your life."

The Shadow Wraith snarled at Mabel and lunged at her. Mabel wasted no time to get out of the way. As soon as she hit the ground, she felt The Shadow Wraith pinned her down with it's paw. Mabel struggled as she grunted in pain. It couldn't end like this. She was so closed to saving Dipper.

As Mabel struggled, she heard the Shadow Wraith's breathing inced closer to her ear hearing it's toneless voice. "It is over child. I hate playing games with my prey. You will die."

Mabel bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable. It was over. The Shadow Wraith was stronger and bigger than her. What could one little girl like her hope to accomplish? She was weak and often bullied for that. And now because of her being weak, Dipper was going to die. It was all her fault.

Seconds ticked by as Mabel waited for the cruel hand of death. Even when she knew she should fight, she didn't. She had given up, but a shrill growl woke something up inside of her. Mabel opened her eyes to see Dipper holding rocks glaring directly at the beast that was on top of her. Mabel was speechless seeing her brother. How could he be up? He was suppose to be unconscious and unable to move. But there he was standing having a hard time breathing ready to throw another rock at the Shadow Wraith.

Then something clicked inside of Mabel. Dipper hadn't given up yet. Even when he knew he was going to die in a few minutes, he was going to keep fighting. And so if that was the case, Mabel shouldn't give up either. Not when she still could move her body and fight.

Mabel grabbed the nearest rock near her and pounded it hard against the Shadow Wraith face causing it to roar once again in pain. It released Mabel from it's clutches allowing her to get up and run to Dipper. As soon as she felt his hand in hers, she grabbed some rocks from Dipper and both of them continued throwing rocks at the Shadow Wraith.

Each hit at the Shadow Wraith made it roar even louder in agonizing pain. After awhile, it stopped roaring and jumped on to a tree limb snarling at the twins. All throughout it's body was dark red spots with blood pouring out of it's damaged eye. It howled to the sky and glared at the twins. "You two will pay for what you have done to me. I will make sure of it that you both will."

After making the threat, the Shadow Wraith gave one last cry to the sky and disintegrated into red particles flowing into the sky disappearing. After waiting for a few minutes to see if it would come back, Mabel gave out a breath of relief and turned to Dipper who was sweating and barely able to stand. She helped him to the ground helping him lay on the soft blades of grass. While taking out the NightShade flower out of her coat pocket, Mabel smiled at Dipper.

"Thanks Dipper."

Dipper softly chuckled grunting in pain. Mabel took the pain as an alert that his time was almost up. She held the flower over Dipper's mouth that was wide opened. She knew he was struggling to breath. She shook the Nightshade and watched as one single droplet dropped from the petals to inside Dipper's mouth. As soon as it slid down his throat, Dipper erupted in a fit of coughs. Mabel quickly helped dipper up in a sitting position as she placed the flower down next to her.

It was going to be alright. She had given him the antidote, so there was no reason to be afraid. He was going to be okay. Mabel shed tears happily at that thought and placed Dipper back down on the ground. He had fallen unconscious, but already she could see the his color coming back on his face. Dipper really was going to be okay.

Mabel smiled and rubbed the tears off her face realizing something: she was really tired. Her limbs were aching and the cuts and bruises she had on her body were protesting at her. Mabel decided to ignore them as she turned to look for a way out of the forest trying to stand. She soon found out that was a big mistake as she fell on the ground next to Dipper in utter shock. Her body wasn't listening to her.

Mabel gritted her teeth as she tried to stand with no success. After a few minutes, she gave up and laid on the ground barely able to stay awake. She really was going to black out. She didn't even had a chance to get them out of the forest yet. Now there was a chance they could be finished off.

Mabel frowned at that thought as her heavy eyelids closed. "Sorry Dipper..." She whispered.

And everything went dark.

* * *

"Mabel..."

Mabel, in a deep sleep, yawned and ignored the hyperactive voice.

"Mabel."

Mabel tossed and turned now annoyed the familiar voice was still calling her. But she couldn't help but feel happy that she could hear the voice.

"Mabel!"

Okay, now Mabel wanted to tell the person to shut up. She opened her eyes and jumped up in a sitting position as her eyes readjusted to the light. She was on the bed in the room that Stan had given to her and Dipper which meant she was at the Mystery Museum. After thinking about this, Mabel turned her head to the left to see Dipper smiling at her with a big cheeky smile. Covering him were many bandages on his face and limbs. The most noticeable bandage was on his leg. It was decorated with Dipper's artwork. Mabel stared at the bandages as she tried to think over how he got them when certain events began to replay over and over inside her head. She shook as she watched the event of Dipper almost dying. Was he really alive?

Dipper frowned at his sister who looked like she was going to go in shock. It was time to tell Ford she was awake. Dipper placed his hands around his mouth and called out to Ford. "Great Uncle Ford! Mabel is awake!"

Outside, Mabel could hear footsteps for a few seconds followed by their door being opened by Ford. He walked in as he looked at Mabel taking note of her shaking. He took a few steps towards her bed and kneeled down at her height. "You need to calm down. You're safe now."

Mabel hugged herself as she tried to calm herself down taking deep breaths. It was okay. Dipper was okay. She was okay. They were alive and that was what mattered.

After Mabel had finally stopped shaking, questions began to pop in her head. How were they back in the Mystery Shack? She turned to Ford about to ask questions, but Ford spoke first already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Soos found you two. He was worried since you two were out a bit too long after dark."

Mabel nodded as she glanced down at her hands. Both of them were wrapped in white bandages. Most likely to protect the cuts she had gotten from the thorny bushes she had crawled through in from bacteria.

"I'm sorry that you two got hurt..." She heard Ford say as he looked away with a guilty expression. "It was my fault for not telling you what was out there."

Mabel shook her head at her uncle's words. "It's okay. We were able to make it out alive only because I found this journal that helped us. If I hadn't found it, then I don't know what would have happened." Mabel flinched as the thought of her brother dying due the poison. The journal was the only reason why she had been able to find the antidote for him.

Ford widen his eyes and quickly turned his head back at Mabel getting closer to her. "D-did you say a journal? What did it look like?"

Mabel tilted her head confused at Ford's reaction. "It... It was red and had a six fingered hand on the cover with a three on it."

Ford, shocked at what she had just said, placed his hands on Mabel's bandaged hands. "D-do you still have this journal?"

Mabel nodded slowly glancing at her coat which hung on the edge of the board of the bed. "It's in my coat pocket."

Ford turned his head at her coat and grabbed it slowly as if the coat was on fire. He dug his hand into the pocket gasping as soon as he felt the journal in his hands. He took the journal out of the coat pocket and stared at it in his hands. He just couldn't believe it. After thirty years, one of the journals was finally in his hands.

"Great Uncle Ford?"

Ford looked up to see Mabel and Dipper staring at him bewildered at what he did. Ford placed the journal on Mabel's bed as he awkwardly placed one of his hands on the cover. "The truth is... I wrote this journal."

"What?!" Exclaimed Mabel. "You wrote that journal?! Then... How come it was in that tree?"

Ford closed his eyes as memories started to replay in his head. He sighed and opened his eyes. "This journal as well as two others were stolen from me thirty years ago. I wrote these journals to document my findings of this rural town including the supernatural activity."

"Then... Then you're... They..." She smiled as she realized something. "You're an expert on the supernatural!"

Ford smiled a tiny bit as he placed one hands on each of Dipper and Mabel's shoulder. "I want to ask you two something. Can you help me find the other two journals?"

Mabel widen her eyes in shock at this questions. "Why us?" She asked.

"Because I've been searching for thirty years and not once was I able to get a trace on them. But you two found one of my journals on your first day here. It makes me wonder if you two can find the other two during the course of your stay here."

Mabel glanced at Dipper and he looked at her. He nodded with a smile which Mabel took as a yes. She smiled as she looked at Ford. "We'll do it."

Ford smiled as he released his hands from their shoulders. "Thank you." He grabbed the journal and gave it to Mabel. "Keep it. You'll need it more than me." After giving Mabel the journal, he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Mabel and Dipper alone in the room.

Mabel stared at the journal as she gently touched it with her hand. She couldn't believe it. Ford wrote this journal. He knew everything about the supernatural and weirdness at Gravity Falls. He was an expert and a person she could look up to. And so if he needed their help, she was going to help him. Even if it took their whole winter break. Because Ford was a person she felt she could trust. Especially when he researched what she loved to question.

* * *

 **EHZDUH RI VKDGRZ ZUDLWK!**


	3. The Search for the Gobblewonker

**I apologize for how late this chapter kind of is, but it was my birthday and I had to get ready for a trip I'm leaving on today so yeah... I was super busy. But oh well, I have this chapter done and ready to be read. I'll admit, I didn't quite enjoy it and ended up rewriting several scenes. I still am not quite satisfied with it, but I guess I'll just leave that up to you guys to decide.**

 **supersexyghotmew95: Thanks a lot for your support!**

 **Lisa: I try I guess. She's the one who should get all the credit though.**

 **RockSunner: It does actually. But as the story progresses, you start to see how much he starts to place the twins safety as his top priority over the supernatural.**

* * *

 _ **~The Search for the Gobblewonker~**_

"Mabel! Look! I made a smiley face on my pancake!"

Mabel groggily looked up from her plate of half-eaten pancakes at Dipper's own plate. Indeed on the stack of pancakes was a smiley face made from berries and syrup. Dipper always tried to make breakfast fun and creative. She sighed and turned back to her own plate of pancakes placing a spoonful of it inside her mouth. She was just so sore and tired from the incident with the Shadow Wraith. All night, she had nightmares involving either her or Dipper dying in a gruesome death. She had tried many things to sleep comfortably, but nothing she tried helped. Even the sleeping pills Stan had given her didn't help much with the nightmares.

"Sis, don't be such a sour pus. Look!" Dipper picked up a magazine from under the table and flipped through the wrinkled pages. After finding the page he was searching for, he gave the magazine to Mabel. "I found this on that dinosaur skull in the living room today. I thought it might cheer you up since you know after what happened."

Mabel took the magazine from Dipper and placed it on the table. She began to read the page he had flipped to.

"Monster Contest... $1000 prize for best photo of a monster." Mabel looked up at Dipper from the magazine now on to him. He never showed her these kind of things unless there was a good reason. "Okay Dipper, what are you on to?"

Dipper dramatically placed his hand on his chest as if he was just shot. "Aww sis, you wound me. I only want to be a good brother and cheer you up."

"And?" Questioned Mabel raising one of her eyebrows.

Dipper tapped his fingers innocently and looked down. "And maybe get a human-sized hamster ball with the prize money." He took the magazine from Mabel and flipped it to the next page where an advertisement for a human sized hamster ball was on displayed in bright colors. "I only want to use half of the prize money to get it. Oh please Mabel can we?!"

Mabel stared at the advertisement for a good few seconds before looking up at Dipper with a 'really' look. She sighed and looked away. Of all the things Dipper wanted, this was it? "Fine Dipper, we'll enter the contest. And if we do win, you can use half of the money for..." She looked back at the advertisement. "For that."

The Dipper smiled and leaped off his seat at Mabel enveloping her in a hug. "Oh thank you Mabster! Now let's go catch us a monster on camera!" Dipper stopped hugging Mabel and turned running out of the kitchen.

Mabel rolled her yes as she smiled and plopped another spoonful of pancakes into her mouth. As she was finishing eating her plate of pancakes, Ford walked into the room holding an odd large tooth. He placed it on the table as he took out a notepad and began taking notes. The most notable things about the tooth was the spots of red at the end of it and the large scratches covering it. It looked like it was forced out of whatever it belonged to.

"Great Uncle Ford..." Mabel said as she stared at the tooth mesmerized. "Where did you get this?"

Ford looked up from his notepad and sighed. "I found it by Lake Gravity Falls on the shores."

"What does it belong to?" Mabel asked.

Ford placed his hand on the tooth tracing the large scratches with his fingers. "Judging by it's size and appearance, I'll say it belongs to a Gobblewonker."

"A Gobblewonker?"

Ford nodded. "It's a creature that resides in Lake Gravity Falls. It is odd though that it's tooth was on the shore. The Gobblewonker normally doesn't try to make an appearance during the winter."

Mabel carefully thought over this when she realized something. "Wait, does that mean the Gobblewonker should be near the lake if it's tooth was on the shore?"

Ford nodded again as he went back to his notes. "Yes, it should be. But not for long. It can't survive too long out of the waters."

Mabel glanced down at the tooth as she innocently looked back up at Ford. "So if someone wanted to see this creature, could they?"

After hearing what Mabel said, Ford immediately placed the notepad down on the table and walked to Mabel with a stern impression. "No Mabel. The Gobblewonker is too dangerous. It gets aggressively territorial."

"But-" Mabel started to say, but Ford cut her off. "I said no. Yesterday you and Dipper were attacked by the Shadow Wraith. When I found out you two almost died, it made me realize that I can't have you two looking for trouble. It's just too dangerous here for you and your brother to casually walk around here as if it was another day at an amusement park. I just don't want you two to get hurt again..."

Ford looked down as if he was in pain at that thought and sighed. "I'm sorry... Just don't go anywhere near that lake." He turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving the tooth and the notepad behind. Mabel watched him as he walked out and glanced back at the tooth sitting by the notepad. She knew she should listen to Ford, but the idea of seeing the Gobblewonker was too big to pass. After some thought, she decided what she was going to do.

* * *

"So why are we at Lake Gravity Falls Mabel? I thought we were going to take a picture of a monster." Stated Dipper as he held a bag of cameras over his shoulder that he had packed beforehand in his luggage. Before they came, Mabel opposed the idea of him bringing that much cameras, but now thinking about it, she was happy that he did. To catch a creature like the Gobblewonker on camera, they were definitely going to need more than one camera.

"We are. We're going to take a picture of a lake monster that lives here, the Gobblewonker." Mabel answered as she walked to the frozen water kneeling down and placing her hand on it. It was dark blue and freezing to her hand, yet very thick.

"The Gobblewonker? That doesn't sound like a monster to me."

"I know," Mabel said as she stood up brushing snow off of her coat and pants. "But it lives here. I just know it does." Mabel opened her coat pocket and took out a notepad out of it. She flipped the pages over and began reading them to herself as Dipper looked at it curiously.

"Uh, Mabel, where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it from Great Uncle Ford," Mabel answered as she continued reading the notes. After some time she closed the notepad and placed it back into her coat pocket. "It says in Uncle Ford's notes that the Gobblewonker should be by a frozen waterfall somewhere near here. If we can just get a picture of it, Dip, then we can win that $1000 prize."

"Okay, but I still think we should get a picture of a werewolf."

Mabel rolled her eyes at Dipper's statement and began to search for the frozen waterfall described in Ford's notes. Her eyes took note of all the rocky features surrounding the lake until her eyes fell on a small streak of blue in the distance in the middle of a rocky cliff not too far in the east. She smiled and looked back at Dipper. "Found it. Let's go find that Gobblewonker."

Mabel took off in a sprint not even giving Dipper a chance to tell her what he thought about this. All she could think about was finding the Gobblewonker. It boggled her at the thought of what it looked like and it would act towards her. Until yesterday, she never gave it one thought that there was so much to explore in Gravity Falls and the creatures that lurked there. It took the encounter with the Shadow Wraith for Mabel to realize how puzzling Gravity Falls was. And now knowing that, all see she wanted to do was to see all the creatures she could find here. Back at Piedmont, the only creature she could call interesting was a three legged frog in her backyard. There were no supernatural creatures there hunt unlike here at Gravity Falls.

Mabel continued running towards the frozen waterfall slipping occasionally along the icy shores filled with snow. Behind her, Dipper continued yelling for his sister to stop. He didn't think it was a good idea to go find the Gobblewonker. They had no idea what it looked like nor what it could do. For all they knew, it could be just as dangerous as the Shadow Wraith that attacked them.

Dipper shuddered at the thought. The Shadow Wraith was dangerous and it scared him that he almost died yesterday. In fact, he didn't really remember too much because of that. Everything else after he got bit was too foggy, but he did remember saving his sister from being lunch. How could he forget about that?

After slipping and sliding for a good few minutes through the icy snow, Dipper finally caught up to his sister when she stopped without any warning. He collided into her sending both him and her to the snow with Dipper falling on top of her. Mabel in response pushed Dipper off of her standing back up looking straight at the lake. Dipper sat brushing the white powdery stuff off his shorts.

"What's wrong Mabel?" He asked.

Mabel placed a finger on her lips signaling for him to be quiet. Dipper got the message and stood up behind Mabel. He focused his attention towards the lake as he whispered words towards his sister. "Did you see it?"

"No," Mabel whispered back. "But I heard something. It sounded like a low growl."

Dipper nodded and drifted his attention from the lake to the forest near them. There was a slight possibility that what Mabel heard could be something else other than the Shadow Wraith. If that was the case, Dipper had to be ready. He slowly picked up a small rock near him and aimed it at the forest ready to hit whatever moved.

Seconds slowly ticked by in pure agonizing silence before a bush not too far from Dipper began rustling. Not even thinking, Dipper threw the rock at the bush. What he didn't expect to hear though was a familiar male voice saying, "Ouch!"

After hearing the voice Mabel and Dipper both turned to each other and ran to the bush and spread the prickly branches apart. What they found inside the bush was Soo's rubbing his head. He looked up at the twins and smiled while wincing in pain. "Uh hey dudes."

"Soos?! What- what are you doing here?" Exclaimed Mabel in shock.

"Yeah? I mean I threw a rock at you!" Dipper pointed out as he threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "I could have killed you." Realizing what he just said, Dipper dropped his arms to his aides as he looked down guiltily. "Sorry Soos."

Soos blinked and laughed. "Dude, I've been hit plenty of times on the head by pipes and wrenches back at the Museum." Soos picked up the rock Dipper threw at him and gave it back to Dipper. "So don't be bummed out all about it."

Dipper nodded as he placed the rock Soos gave back to him on the ground. Next to him, Mabel crossed her arms as she looked at Soos suspiciously. "Soos, were you following us?"

Soos stood up and rubbed his arm with one hand as he nodded. "Well at first I wasn't, but I saw you two walking towards here so I thought that you dudes were looking for buried treasure or something. You were right?"

Dipper shook his head. "No man, we're looking for a monster that lives here!" Dipper took a camera out of his bag as he held it proudly at Soos. "We're going to take a picture of it for a contest."

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed in shock that he had just said that.

"Aww dudes can I come with you? I love monster hunts!"

Dipper looked up at Mabel with puppy eyes. "Please Mabel! It'll be a lot easier if Soos was with us. The more people we have, the more pictures we can take."

Mabel considered this as she looked back at Soos from Dipper. Dipper was right. If Soos was with them. They could take more even pictures of the monster when they saw it. The more pictures they had, the more of a chance they had of winning the contest. To top it off, she would have more evidence proving that the monster existed. That would definitely help her become famous later on if she choose hunting the supernatural as a career.

Mabel smiled as this thought and took a camera out of the bag Dipper was holding and gave it to Soos. "Okay Soos, you're in. Just don't tell anything about this to Great Uncle Ford. We're sort of not supposed to be here."

"Don't worry dudes. I promise I won't."

Mabel beamed with gratitude and delight. She hadn't known him that long, but Soos was proving himself to be a really cool guy. After all, he found them knocked out after the Shadow Wraith attacked them. He helped bring them back to the Mystery Museum without even asking for something in return. Because of that, Mabel was finding it easier to warm up to him.

"Let's go then." Mabel said as she returned to walking. Behind her, she could hear Dipper talking with Soos. She wanted to tell them to be quiet, but decided against it. She wanted to hear what they were talking about. And as far as she could heard, part of their conversation revolved around their monster hunt.

Once the three made it to the frozen waterfall, Mabel immediately took a camera out of her coat pocket. "Okay, the Gobblewonker should be somewhere near here, so be ready."

"And what if it isn't?" Asked Dipper. "Because if it isn't, I say let's look for a werewolf!"

Mabel shot a look at Dipper. She couldn't believe that he had just said that. "What do you even know about werewolves?" She asked while looking back at the lake.

Dipper crossed his arms with a smug smile. "I know that they're super cool! They like doing cool stuff just like me! Like howling to the moon."

"You don't howl to the moon." Mabel pointed out looking back at Dipper now a bit annoyed.

"Yes I do. You just don't see me when I do."

Mabel groaned and was about to tell Dipper that she never once heard him howl before, when a unnerving sound could be heard. She widen her eyes as well as Soos and Dipper at the sound.

"Uh dudes, please don't tell I'm the only who heard that." Soos asked as he gripped his camera tightly to his chest.

Both Mabel and Dipper slowly shook their heads as their eyes were glued to the lake. It was a lake monster, so the smartest thing to do was look at the lake. What they didn't know was that the Gobblewonker didn't have stay just n the lake.

Soos was the first one to notice something was breathing on his back. When he did, he looked at the twins trying his best to stay calm. "Dudes, I think there's something behind us."

"It's probably a deer Soos. Just look for the Gobblewonker," Mabel said not really trying to pay attention to Soos. All her attention was directed towards the lake.

Soos gulped and decided to listen to Mabel. He turned back at the frozen crystal blue lake and placed the camera at his eye level. Seconds later, he could feel a gust of cold air on his back yet again. Soos began to shake knowing what he had to do. He slowly turned fearing for the worst and came face to face with dark blue green lake monster with glowing yellow eyes staring at him. Soos yelped both in fear and shock and dropped the camera. He found he couldn't tear his gaze away from the large lake monster in front of him.

Hearing Soo's cry of alarm, Dipper turned at him curious why he yelped. "Hey Soos, what got you-" Dipper turned at what Soos was looking at and widened his eyes in shock. He too dropped his camera letting it fall to snowy ground. "Mabel..." He whispered trying to get her attention.

"What Dipper?" She asked in an irritated tone. "Can't you see I'm trying to look for the Gobblewonker."

"Yeah... Um... About that... I think we found it..."

Mabel looked at Dipper confused at what he said and turned widening her eyes in shock. The Gobblewonker looked like a dinosaur like animal with a long neck that towered over them. She hadn't expected it to be as twice as tall as a regular sized truck, but then again, the tooth Stan brought in should have given her some clue about the Gobblewonker's size.

Remembering what she came for, Mabel hesitantly held up the camera to her eye level. Just as she was about to the click the button to snap the shot of the lake monster, it made a deafening roar and swooped it's head down at Mabel leaving her no time to react. It was Soos who came to the rescue pushing her and him out of the way just in time as the Gobblewonker's mouth slammed onto the spot where Mabel was standing.

"Soos!" Mabel said as she looked at him grateful for he did. Soos smiled at Mabel and glanced back at the Gobblewonker who was now rising it's face from the ground staring straight at him and Mabel. Seeing how much danger they were in, Soos picked up Mabel placing her on his shoulder and picked up Dipper placing him under his armpit. Dipper on all of the choas, dropped the bag of cameras.

"Hey Soos! What are you doing?!" Mabel questioned obviously resentful at what he was doing.

"Getting us out of here dudes!" Soos replied as he began to make a run for it. Just as he was about to enter the forest, a long blue green tail whacked Soos hard on his stomach sending him and both of the twins flying towards the frozen lake. The three landed hard on the lake and slid towards the middle eventually stopping.

As soon as she recovered, Mabel hastily got off of Soos and looked back at the Gobblewonker. It was already on the lake sliding fast at an alarming rate towards them. Mabel quickly turned back at Soos and Dipper who were both still on the ground and began trying to help them up. "Guys, we have to get moving!"

Both Dipper and Soos sat up with Mabel's help and looked back at the lake monster. As soon as they saw it coming towards them, Dipper stood up quickly and began trying to run. What he ended up doing instead was slipping and sliding. After a few more attempts, he gave up sitting up on his knees looking at Mabel. "Now what are we going to do sis?"

Mabel bit her bottom lip at Dipper's question. They were sitting ducks here in the middle of a slippery frozen lake waiting for their lives to end. One wrong move and they could either die by drowning or getting eaten.

Soos, seeing how worried Mabel looked, straighten his furry brown hat and stood up. He knew what he had to do. Once again, he picked up Mabel and Dipper placing them under his arms.

"Soos?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry dude. I got this," Soos said as he winked at Mabel. He took a deep breath and placed one foot in front of and the next one after that. After a series of short baby steps, he began scootering slowly at first but eventually speeding up little by little. Both Dipper and Mabel stared at each other in astonishment.

"Soos, you know how to ice skate, but without skates?" Dipper asked excitedly.

"To be honest dude, no." Soos replied as he almost lost his balance. Behind him, the Gobblewonker roared and extended it's neck at Soos trying to bite him. Each time Soos heard a snap close behind home, he picked up his speed.

Knowing that this couldn't go on forever, Mabel took out the one thing that could help them: the journal. She opened it and began looking at every page for anything that could help them out of the predicament they were in. When she did finally find something, she closed the book shut and pointed at the frozen waterfall. "Soos, stop in front of that waterfall."

"Uh.. I don't know about this dude." Soos said hesitant with Mabel's idea.

"Yeah, Mabel, are you sure about this?" Asked Dipper.

Mabel tightened her grip on the journal in her hands. She wasn't exactly too sure if what she wanted to do might work, but she knew that if Soos and Dipper knew how she felt, the plan would fail. That was why she decided to tell both Soos and Dipper, "Just trust me guys!"

Soos nodded and glided towards the waterfall. As soon as he was close enough, he skidded to a stop barely hitting the frozen waterfall by an inch. The three turned back at the Gobblewonker who was not too far away from crashing into them. Mabel bit her bottom lip now feeling the adrenalin kicking in. She couldn't make any mistakes.

"Get ready to move Soos." Mabel called out as she watched the Gobblewonker inched closer.

"M-Mabel!" Dipper said with hesitation noticeable in his voice.

"Not yet..." Mabel muttered.

The Gobblewonker continued sliding at them. Just as it was a few feet away from them, Mabel looked at Soos and called out for him to move. "Now Soos!"

Soos nodded and glided quickly to the right. As soon as he was a few feet feet away from the waterfall, he turned just in time for the Gobblewonker to crash into the frozen waterfall causing it to crack into dozen large pieces with a large cloud of mist spreading into the air. Once the most cleared, Soos and the twins could see the Gobblewonker buried in large pieces of ice immobilizing it.

Mabel smiled in delight and hopped off Soos onto the frozen lake. After a few moments of trying to maintain her balance, she slid over towards the Gobblewonker and took her camera out. She held her over her eye and snapped a picture of the still lake monster. She laughed in triumph and moved her camera away from her face turning at Soos and Dippee. "I can't believe it..." She whispered. "We... We caught the Gobblewonker!"

Just as she said that, she heard a sound one would hear at a mechanical workshop. She turned to see sparks flying out of the lake monster's joints. She widened her eyes and slid towards the Gobblewonker placing her hand on a flipper. She hit it with her fist hoping that what the Gobblewonker really was wasn't true. When she heard the sound of metal being hit, she fell on her knees and loosened her grip on her camera letting it drop from her hands. "No way..." She whispered.

The whole big chase for the lake monster was for nothing. It was just a faux. A machine someone created to look like a lake monster. For all she knew, the lake monster probably didn't even exist.

As Mabel stared at the Gobblewonker in disbelief, she didn't notice a hand gently grabbing onto her shoulder. She looked up to see Dipper giving her a goofy smile. "Cheer up Mabel. We had fun right?"

Mabel blinked and looked back at the camera. "She scowled at it and picked it up throwing it at the snowy shores near them. She stood up and took a deep breath and slid towards Soos. "Let's go home..." She muttered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Dipper sadly looked back at the Gobblewonker and turned away gliding towards Soos. Soos picked up both of the twins and glided away from the Gobblewonker towards the shore. Unknownst to the three the Gobblewonker was still on. One of it's yellow eyes was staring at their backs. In the center of the glowing yellow eye was a small camera watching them and taking pictures of what they looked like. Once it has enough pictures, it shut down but not before sending its pictures to the man who created it.

* * *

A man stood in front of a desk building another one of his contraptions. Just as he was about to put one of the finishing touches to his machine, a monitor beside him lit to life. He turned to see it bringing up pictures from the lake monster machine he had built to keep watch for any suspicious activity. When he saw the two kids that looked too much like each other, he dropped his screw driver in shock and took a step back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were twins, a boy and a girl, that looked too much like the twins he knew. He scowled at the pictures both in disgust and anger and turned away from them. He walked to his computer and turned it on watching it as a figure was brought to life bowing at him. "Giffany..." The man said angrily with hate noticeable in his voice, "bring up all the data you have on the Pines family..."

* * *

 **WKH VFLHQWLVW'V JUXGJH LV ZRUVH WKDQ KLV WRBV**


	4. The Hand That Rocks The Dipper

**Hi everyone! It's been way too long since I've last updated for this story. Now I know what you're thinking. I abandoned this story right? No, I haven't. I've just been too busy with life that's all. During the summer, I couldn't write since it got too hectic with me. It's been even worse since school started two months ago. But since it's almost finals for me, I thought I could just leave a chapter for you guys to read. I probably will have the next chapter written by the end of this month. I won't make any promises though~~~**

 **By the way, thank you all for the amazing support! I won't answer back to all of the reviews since there's too many of them, but just know I've read them and that they all made me smiled. Thank you!**

* * *

~ ** _The Hand That Rocks The Dipper_** ~

"Mabel! Come in here! It's that commercial I was talking to you about!"

Mabel groaned as she heard Dipper called for her to come into the living room. Throughout breakfast, all he kept going about was a commercial about a local clairvoyant in town. Initially, she dismissed that there really wasn't a clairvoyant. Since the Gobblewonker incident, she had begun to think that some things she had thought were real may have been just a faux. Who was to say it was also true for the clairvoyant that Dipper was talking about?

"Mabel!"

Mabel rubbed her forehead in exhaustion at Dipper's continuous yelling and closed the journal she had been reading. After breakfast, she had decided to read a few more pages in the journal in the kitchen, but now it seemed like that wasn't going to be possible. Mabel stood up and picked up the journal tucking it under her arm. After pushing in her chair, she walked towards the living room entering it. On the chair was Dipper about ready to call for Mabel again. But as soon as he saw her, he gave her a large goofy smile.

"Finally Mabel! You're so slow!"

Mabel rolled her eyes as sat down underneath Dipper placing the journal by her. "Just hurry up and show me that commercial Dipper. I have important things to do."

"Riiight," he said as he pressed play on the remote to start the commercial on the television. "Like reading that stuffy journal is important."

"It is!" Mabel exclaimed ready to tell Dipper why it was important, but she was cut off by a broad voice.

 _"Are you in need of a peep into your future? If so, then you need Pacifica."_

Mabel rolled her eyes while above her, Dipper eyes brightened in wonder. On the television screen a shadowed figure appeared with the letters spelling "Pacifica" right by it.

 _"Pacifica is a clairvoyant. She can see into the future. She can tell you events and things like your death."_

On the screen, an antique shop appeared with a glowing purple triangle displayed near it. Mabel stared at the shop as she listened to the commercial.

 _"So come by down to the Shop of Second Sight. Your tomorrow can be learned today."_

Immediately after, Dipper clicked stop on the remote and the screen froze displaying the antique shop. While pointing at it, he look down at Mabel. "Mabel! We should totally go!"

Mabel turned her head at Dipper away from the screen with disbelief noticeable on her face with what she had just seen. "Really? Don't tell me that really you think that this Pacifica is really a physic?"

"Come on Mabester, you haven't even met her yet," Dipper pointed out as he placed the remote down next to him. "She could actually be the real thing."

"Yeah right," Mabel huffed as she crossed her arms looking away. Moments later, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Dipper giving her a pleading look. There was no way she was going to get out of this. Sighing in defeat, she uncrossed her arms. "Fine... We'll go..." She said bitterly.

"Yay!" Dipper exclaimed in delight as he hopped off the chair. He sprinted out of the room while yelling back at Mabel, "last one to the Shop of Second Sight is a rotten egg!"

Mabel shook her head as she stood up picking up the journal. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper stood in front of a small shop that like on the commercial, had the same glowing purple triangle displayed on the window. Near it were the words, "Shop of Second Displayed" displayed. Other than that, there was nothing else that decorated the outside of the shop. Mabel couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out by this. Most of the other shops on the street were decorated with signs and colors and decor. Because of the lack of decorations and colors, this one shop just gave her a bad vibe.

Dipper, on the other hand, stared at the shop in curiosity. He did not feel creeped out unlike Mabel. Instead, he felt excited. After all, there was a physic just waiting inside to be met. He smiled at that thought as he looked back at Mabel. "So Mabester, are you ready?"

Mabel slowly shook her head. She was beginning to have second thoughts about this, but before she could even tell Dipper that they should just turn around, he opened the door, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the shop. What followed was a soft ding from a bell.

Mabel gave a shook as she stared at the odd knickknacks and antiques displayed on the shelves on the walls. If the outside of the shop was creepy, then the inside was definitely creepier. The whole room was dark with the only light coming from a small crystal ball in the middle of the room on a black table. Surrounding the table were four chairs with one of them decorated in dark purple with a yellow triangle on top of it. On the purple chair was a light purple cushion with yellow triangles on the corners of it. Hanging from the ceiling were yellow triangles dangling from purple strings. Mabel shivered as she stared at them. The shop was just too creepy for her.

Just then, the sound of a door being opened could be heard. The twins looked towards the back just in time to see a girl about their age walking into the room from the back closing the door behind her. The girl wore an odd purple dress with crescent moons on it and a black chocker with a purple amulet in the middle of it around her neck. She smiled at them as she walked towards the table. "Mabel And Dipper Pines. I was expecting you two."

"You were?" Dipper questioned.

The girl giggled. "Of course cupcake. After all, I can see into the future." The girl walked towards the table and sat down on the purple chair. "My name is Pacifica Gleeful, but please call me Pacifica my dears."

Pacifica them clapped her hands and a figure in a black suit with a mask on their face entered the room placing a tray with a kettle and cups down on the table. They set the cups to each respective chair and delicately poured the tea into the cups. After making sure the arrangement was perfect, the figure turned and bowed at Pacifica and turned walking out of the room.

Ignoring what the figure had just done, Pacifica continued looking at the twins with a smile visible on her face. "Please do sit down and have some tea. The clock is ticking."

Mabel immediately wanted to turn and just walk out of the shop. Pacifica was creepy. That figure who served the tea was creepy. Even the shop was creepy. But of course, Dipper had other thoughts. He ran towards the table and sat down on a chair. Noticing that Mabel was still standing back at the door he waved at her to sit down. "Come on Mabel!"

Knowing that she couldn't leave her brother even if she wanted to, Mabel walked towards the table and sat down on a chair near Dipper and across from Pacifica. She stared down at the brown liquid in the cup while next to her Dipper took a large gulp of it. He placed the cup down smiling. "Mmm! This is so good!"

"Of course it is cupcake," Pacifica said as she smiled at him. "It's your favorite flavor."

"Wow! You're really a physic! Okay, tell me what will happen next."

"You will drink more of your cup of tea and ask me another question," replied Pacifica.

"Wow..." Dipper said in wonder as he took a sip of his tea. "You're so good. Okay, tell me what will happen to me tomorrow."

And the questions went on and on. In the end, Mabel was pretty sure that Pacifica was a fraud. Most of the questions Dipper had asked were ones she could have answered back correctly. It was beginning to turn out like the Gobblewonker incident and more than anything, Mabel just wanted to leave. She was getting sick of this so called 'clairvoyant'.

"Ooh! Tell me what Mabel is going to do next!" Dipper asked happily while pointing at Mabel.

Pacifica turned her head at Mabel and in a dead tone, she said, "Your sister dear is going to tell you it's getting late and that it is time to be getting home."

"What?!" Dipper said as he looked at Mabel with sadness noticeable in his voice. "Come on Mabel, can't we stay here a little longer?"

Mabel glared at Pacifica and looked back at Dipper. "No Dipper, we have to go. Like what she said," Mabel pointed out as she looked back at Pacifica and then back at Dipper. "It's getting late and we need to get home."

"But it's only past noon. We still have time."

Ignoring Dipper's comment, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, she looked back at Pacifica and gave her a nod. "Thank you for the tea and your words of wisdom," she said in a bitter tone.

Mabel then opened the door and exited pulling Dipper along with her as they walked down the street down the path towards the Mystery Shack. Unknownst to them was a pair of eyes watching their backs from a lone window belonging to the Shop of Second Sight. The purple light on the window flickered on and off before it completely turned off.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Mabel!" Dipper said as he crossed his arms back at the Mystery Museum in the living room. "Pacifica was really cool!"

"Yeah as in really creepy! Didn't you see her giving you those creepy smiles. Heck, she knowing our names was creepy. How did she even know them?" Mabel said.

"Well duh! She's a physic," Dipper replied back. "This stuff is super easy to her."

Mabel rolled her eyes opening the journal sitting down on the chair. "Fine. Think whatever you want. Maybe I should have just left you there."

Dipper nodded agreeing with her. "Yeah maybe you should have." He turned and walked out of the room towards the stairs leading to their temporary room. Just as he was about to climb them, the doorbell rung. Knowing that Mabel had no intention of getting up just to see who was behind the door, he decided to see for himself. Dipper walked towards the door and opened it. He did not expect though the same girl he and Mabel had just met about an hour earlier.

Pacifica smiled at Dipper as soon as she saw him. "Hello cupcake."

"P-Pacifica?!" Dipper stuttered in confusion. "But, how did-"

Pacifica waved her hand in a happy manner. "Cupcake, of course I would know where you and your dear sister live at. It was written in your future."

Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly. "I-I guess so..."

"Anyway, I came here to ask if you would like to attend with me to another tea party right now.

"Oh would I?!" Dipper said in excitement.

Just then, Mabel's voice could be heard from the other room. "Dipper, who are you talking to?"

Not wanting Mabel to know that Pacifica was here, Dipper turned and lied saying, "No one Mabel! Just a tourist!"

As soon as he heard no response, Dipper knew he was okay. Dipper turned back up Pacifica with a smile. "So can we go?"

Pacifica nodded. "Yes let us be off cupcake."

Dipper closed the door behind him and walked behind Pacifica as she led him back him to town. Throughout the walk, it was dead silent. At first, Dipper had thought it was silent because Pacifica was maybe shy. But as he continued to follow her, he began to hear her voice calling him her new play toy.

Once they got to the antique shop, Pacifica led him inside and both of them sat down at the table where two of cups of tea were already set out for them. As Dipper sat down, he took notice of his surroundings. Earlier, he had not seen the creepy antiques on the shelves nor how dark it was in the room. It bugged him now how creepy they were to stare at.

"Cupcake, can I perhaps indulge you with a question."

Dipper looked back at Pacifica from the shelves now placing his attention back to her. "Uh... Yeah Pacifica?"

"Do you like your sister?" She asked with a sinister smile.

"Y-you mean Mabel? Of course I like her. She's my sister."

"But is that really the truth cupcake?"

"What do you mean?" He asked now puzzled.

Pacifica stood up and walked slowly to Dipper standing behind him. She placed her hand on his head and began to stroke his hair causing Dipper to shiver. Seeing this, Pacifica giggled and moved her face close to Dipper's ear and whispered, "I mean you are mine cupcake. Not your sister's."

Pacifica moved her face away from Dipper's ear, but continued to stroke his hair as if he was a pet. Dipper shook in both confusion and fear. He had no idea what Pacifica meant or even why she was treating him like this. It was too creepy for him to even this about. Was this the same Pacifica he had met? Was Mabel right about her? Was he so absorbed in the fact there was a physic in front of him that he failed to take notice of how Pacifica acts.

A few agonizing minutes ticked by before Pacifica finally stopped stroking Dipper's hair. Realizing this, Dipper forced himself to call out Pacifica's name hoping that maybe Pacifica didn't do what she had just done. "P-Pacifica?"

At first, Dipper heard nothing. All there was behind him was silence. But the silence soon was broken by Pacifica's voice.

"Cupcake, I think it would be best for you to go home. A perfect doll like you shouldn't have to be soiled with unpleasant things."

"Uh... Sure Pacifica," Dipper said quietly as he stood up not even bothering to listen to what Pacifica had just told him. He was totally creeped out now just by being alone with her and wanted nothing more to just go home and talk to Mabel.

Dipper forced himself to give Pacifica a smile and turned walking out of the antique shop. Just as Dipper was about to head on the normal route he took the Mystery Museum, he noticed how there was a sign near it telling of how the route was being fixed. Dipper shrugged and turned heading for towards the longer route. As he walked, he failed to notice the sign distorting and soon disappearing. It was never there to begin with.

* * *

Mabel knew something was up when she heard no peep coming from Dipper for a few hours. After all, between her and him, he was the loudest. Realizing that it was quiet as a mouse in the house, she closed the journal, got up from the chair, and began to look around. Eventually, she found Ford in the kitchen analyzing a few notes. She walked up to with the journal tucked tightly under her arm.

"Great Uncle Ford, have you seen Dipper?"

Ford looked up from the pieces of paper and turned his attention at Mabel. "No Mabel, I haven't seen him. Why?"

Mabel fidgeted as she rubbed her the back of her head. "It's just it's been really quiet. It's not like Dipper to be so quiet for at least a few hours."

Ford placed his hand under his chin as he thought quietly to himself. A few seconds ticked by before he remembered something. "Actually, I did see your brother outside some time ago talking to a girl. By the direction they were walking in, they were heading for town."

Mabel eyes widened as she realized who Dipper probably was with. She tucked the journal into her coat pocket as she waved back at Ford. "Thanks Great Uncle Ford. I'm going to get Dipper. It's getting late now." She turned and ran out of the Mystery Museum leaving a puzzled Ford behind.

As Mabel headed towards the town, all she could think about was if Dipper was okay. Pacifica was creepy. She knew a lot of things about them for a fraud. For one how could she even know their names? Could she be a stalker? Mabel shook her head at that. Even if she was one, they had only been on Gravity Falls for less than a few days. What was there to stalk about them?

As soon as Mabel found herself in front of the antique shop, she made no hesitation to barge right in. She barged into the shop causing the door to whack against the wall with a loud boom. What she saw was something she hadn't expect.

There at the table sitting by herself at the table was Pacifica drinking a cup of tea. She did not look up nor say anything to acknowledge Mabel's presence. Instead, she just continued drinking her tea.

Mabel shivered once again. She hated this shop's atmosphere. All it gave off was fear. It did not make sense, but Mabel quickly push that thought aside. She started to look around noticing one crucial thing: Dipper was no where in sight. "Where is he Pacifica?" She asked in a bitterly tone.

Pacifica placed her cup of tea down on the table and finally looked up at Mabel with a big smile on her face. "Oh Mabel dear, you really need to learn some manners."

Mabel forced herself to glare at Pacifica despite how much she was shivering in fear. "I know you came to the Mystery Museum to get him. Now where is he?!"

Pacifica stood up and pushed in her chair. She walked slowly around the table towards Mabel stopping it front of her. "Oh Mabel dear, he left quite some time ago. I sent him home to not stain his pretty little heart."

"Pretty little heart?"

"Why from this of course," answered Pacifica as she placed her hand over the purple amulet hanging from the black choker around her her. Immediately her hand on top of the amulet began to glow a light purple color and Mabel began to feel her feet not touching the ground any longer. She looked down to see that she was in midair glowing in the same color as the purple amulet that was in Pacifica's hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Mabel asked wanting nothing more to just wish this was a crazy nightmare.

Without no warning, Mabel felt her head hitting the wall hard. Before she could even recollect from the knock on her skull, she hit the wall again. Then a third time. And a fourth time. The hits continued for quite a few more times each harder then the last hit. Just as Mabel felt like she was going to faint from the pain, the hits to her head stopped. Barely conscious, she opened her eyes to see Pacifica laughing in delight at Mabel. She hadn't even realize that she was laughing.

Pacifica looked back to the table and a knife glowing in purple began to float in the air. The knife was pointed straight at Mabel throat ready to slice her skin. Pacifica laughed as she twirled her hand. "Oh Mabel dear, I'm going to cover your beautiful throat in lovely red. Wouldn't you like that?"

Realizing that Mabel was barely conscious, she shrugged giggling. "You must be wondering why I'm doing this to you." Pacifica waved her hand and the knife went closer to Mabel's neck. "Well Mabel dear, you're getting in my way. I've realize that in order for your brother to be a fine puppet for me, I have to get rid of you."

Pacifica again waved her hand and the knife went closer now barely an inch away from Mabel's neck. "Your brother is the most perfect toy for me. Since the first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew that cupcake would be the perfect one for me."

"Y-you're crazy..." Mabel managed to say gritting her teeth in pain.

Pacifica giggled loudly at Mabel's comment. This was the most fun she had in a long time, but sadly, even fun games had to end. It was time to make perfection. Pacifica waved her hand and the knife touched Mabel's neck now beginning to dig itself to it. Mabel could feel a sharp sting of pain coming from it. Preparing for the worst, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the end. To her surprise it never came. What came was a loud male voice she instantly recognized.

"No!"

Mabel opened her eyes to see Dipper pushing Pacifica causing her to release her hold on the purple amulet as she stumbled from the force of the push. As a result, Mabel, as well as the knife, both instantly fell onto the ground now release from whatever had them in midair. As soon as he saw Mabel, Dipper ran towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder kneeling. "Mabel, are you okay?"

Mabel coughed and looked up at Dipper trying her best to smile. "Thanks Dip."

Dipper chuckled and looked back at Pacifica who was just standing across from them smiling. Dipper tilted his head confusion. How could she just stand there smiling when her plan to hurt Mabel failed?

Without any warning, Dipper found himself being flung to one of the shelves. He slammed his arm hard against it and dropped to the ground gripping his arm tightly. Next to him antiques fell from the shelves from the impacf. As they fell, Dipper looked up to see Pacifica standing above him holding her hand out to him. "I told you cupcake to go home. Perhaps you'll listen to me this time so I can take care of your dear sister. After that, we can have all the tea parties we want my dear pet."

Dipper began to shake his head in fright. Pacifica really wanted to hurt Mabel and yet all she thought was that he wanted to have another tea party with her? No, he cared more about Mabel then a simple tea party.

To his surprise, Mabel took action against Pacifica. She shoved Pacifica while grabbing the purple amulet that was on her dress. She helped Dipper up and put him behind her as she held the purple amulet up ready to smash it to the ground. As she held it highly, Mabel took steps back towards the door with Dipper. They were going to get out of this.

"Don't come any closer Pacifica!" Mabel yelled with force. "Or I'll smash this to the ground.

To the twin's surprise, Pacifica just laughed. The room echoed with her strange distorted laugh. Mabel couldn't help but shiver at the sound of the laugh. Never once had she heard a laugh like Pacifica's. The way it sounded was creepy. All it made her feel was fear.

Pacifica continued laughing for a few more minutes before she stopped. She placed her hand on the place where she had the purple amulet on her. And just like that, Mabel felt her hand burning, the one that was holding the purple amulet. Without even thinking, she threw the purple amulet to the ground with the intention to smash it to pieces, but it never happened. The amulet instead floated in midair before it even made contact with the ground and then floated back to Pacifica. She grabbed it with her hand and giggled excitedly. She was going to have so much fun now.

Pacifica widen her mouth into a cruel smile and prepared to separate Mabel and Dipper. She raised her free hand to the air and Mabel began to float in the air. But before Pacifica could even do anything to Mabel, Dipper grabbed something that looked slimy and pink to Mabel's view from his pockets and threw it at Pacifica's face. Pacifica, in reaction, released Mabel and touched the slimy pink thing crawling on her face with her hand. At first, she touched it slowly feeling it. Seconds went by before she began to laugh hysterically at the slimy worm on her face.

Ignoring Pacifica, Dipper helped Mabel up and grabbed her hand pulling her to the door. "Come on!" He said.

Mabel nodded hearing the fear in his voice. The twins ran out of the door slamming the door behind them and headed towards the forest entering it. They both continued to run with the idea that if they stopped, Pacifica would be standing right behind them laughing crazy. Once the twins got to the Mystery Museum, they made no haste to enter it and run all the way to the attic closing the door behind them. When they got into the room, Dipper dove for his bed while Mabel stood erect in front of the closed door. She just couldn't process what had just happened. Pacifica really tried to kill her. And for what? Just so that Mabel wouldn't be in the way in her goal to get to Dipper.

 _Dipper_.

Mabel looked up at Dipper to see him in his shirt. Whenever Dipper was scared or sad, he always pulled his shirt over his head and curled himself into a ball. Over the years both he and Mabel dubbed this "shirt town". Now that she was thinking, she hadn't seen shirt town in a while. With that thought in mind, Mabel smiled and walked to Dipper.

"Dipper... Are you okay?"

All the response she got from Dipper was a shake from his head. "Dipper is not here. He's in shirt town."

Mabel sighed and sat by Dipper. "Well can I come into shirt town? I think I need to see a brother who might really need me right now."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Dipper poked his head out of his shirt. Small tears were visible on his face. Mabel frowned and pulled Dipper into a hug. Dipper whimpered and placed his arms around Mabel returning the hug back to her.

Their hug continued for at least a good few minutes before they both released each other. Dipper wiped the tears on his face and gave Mabel another one of his goofy smiles. "Sorry Mabster, I don't know what came over me..."

Mabel smiled. "I know Dip. Let's just make a promise that we will stay away from that psychotic physic."

Dipper nodded. "You can count on that sis!" As he said that, a realization of something struck him. Dipper hopped off the bed and took Mabel's hand pulling her off the bed. "Oh my gosh! Come on Mabel, you're hurt! We have to tell Great Uncle Ford to help you bandage your head!"

Not even allowing Mabel to speak up, Dipper pulled her out of the room after opening the door. As they walked down the stairs, unknownst to them, a few rays coming from the sunset hit the stain glass in their room causing an image of a triangle with one eye to show on the ground. It will always be watching them.

* * *

Pacifica screamed in hysterics as she continued dicing the slimy worm with a knife. It's guts and blood could be seen everywhere on the floor. As she continued dicing the already dead worm, a figure from the other side of the room watched her with his arms crossed. He did not bother to make any move to stop Pacifica knowing it would only be messy. Instead, he just continued to watch her. Never once has he heard of anyone that stood up to Pacifica and lived to tell the tale. Now suddenly hearing from her that it wasn't just one, but two made him even more curious as to who they were.

The figure placed his hand on the blue amulet near his neck. No matter who they were, they might as well be enemies. And if that was the case, he had a specialty in getting rid of them. He smirked at that thought and turned walking out of the room leaving a screaming Pacifica behind. He had a job to do and it was time to get to work. After all, he wasn't called the Lone Wolf for nothing.

* * *

ORQH ZROI DQG FUHVFHQW PRRQ JR ZDB EDFN. SUHSDUH IRU WURXEOH DV WKHB PDNH WKHLU PRYH.


	5. The Haunting

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry, this chapter took a little bit of time to write. I was too busy with school and other important matters. But since I'm in the giving mood, I made it an extra bit longer than the other chapters. Hope you like it. I know I did as I wrote it.**

 **KittyCat151: Yeah, she really is. That's why I love her character. And sorry, no spoilers. ;)**

 **Bootes-'D'Huntsman: Believe it or not, I do too when I'm writing her. And actually, I could do that maybe in a future chapter with these twins meeting the canon twins if more people ask me to. It will just depend how I can make it relevant to the story.**

 **Arriva: Thank you! When writing Pacifica, it was easy for me to get into her character. I guess it was because I know crazy.**

 **wolvesofthebluemoon: Yep, but don't worry Dipper is fine now.**

 **Connor Asfadjnis: Thank you! I try my best writing this. And yeah, I couldn't resist writing that part with Pacifica and the worm.**

 **fanficreader107: Nope, the code says WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS. When decoding them, you have to use the ceaser cipher shift three. Please note that this cipher might change in future chapters.**

 **Random Name: Thanks for your patience. Can't really say this story is perfect, but I can try right?**

* * *

 ** _~The Haunting~_**

Mabel watched as Dipper spoke to a teen wearing a red plaid shirt and dark pants by the entrance to the museum. His back was turned at Mabel, but that didn't stop Mabel from staring at him. The teen's name was Robbie and he was the most handsome boy Mabel had ever met.

She had only met him the day before when she was decided to follow Stan to learn more how he studied the paranormal. As she was watching Stan examine a scale from a creature in his museum, Robbie walked into the room. The moment Robbie entered her life, everything changed for Mabel. It felt like the whole world brighten up as soon as she laid eyes on him. Never before had Mabel met a boy so cool, so handsome, and as charming as Robbie. Yes, she had a total crush on him.

It didn't help that much that Dipper found out about it though. He always found out things quickly and Mabel's crush on Robbie was no exception. The minute he learned about it (after watching Mabel act weird around Robbie), he made it his mission to tease Mabel about it. Luckily, his teasings usually did not take place around Robbie given the fact that Dipper was considerate of her feelings (which was weird considering he loved talking about emotions).

Never the less, Mabel still couldn't take her eyes off of Robbie. She sighed dreamily when he turned away from Dipper to talk to a tourist that had just entered the museum. The way he moved and smiled kindly at the tourist made her sigh dreamily even more louder.

"Hey Mabel, I think you're staring at Robbie too much."

Mabel blinked and turned to her side to see Dipper looking at her. When did he walk to her without her even noticing?

"Don't you think you're taking it a little too slow?" He said looking back at Robbie who was too occupied with the tourist. "How about you walk up to him and actually talk to him?"

Mabel immediately shook her head. "What? Dipper, I can't do that! He'll probably ignore me or think badly of me if I do that!" She said raising her hands in emphasis.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh as he placed his arms on his stomach. After laughing at Mabel's response for a few seconds, he grabbed her wrist with his hand and winked at his confused sister. "Don't worry, Robbie is a totally rad guy. Trust me on that."

Dipper then began to pull Mabel to the entrance of the museum. Realizing what Dipper was trying to do, she began to fight back telling him to stop. "Dipper! No! Stop it!"

As soon as they were a few inches away front the entrance, the tourist walked away and Robbie turned towards them. He waved at them smiling. Immediately, Mabel stopped fighting and blushed at seeing Robbie's bright smile. He truly was an angel sent by the heavens.

"Hey Robbie! You've met my sister, Mabel right?" Dipper said stopping in front of the short counter pointing back at Mabel who's face was flushed with red.

Robbie nodded as he leaned forward. "Yeah, the other day. Hey Mabel kid. How's it going?"

A few seconds went by with Mabel saying nothing. She only stared at Robbie. Noticing this, Dipper lightly hit her with his elbow to get her attention. "Hello, earth to Mabes."

Mabel blinked realizing where she was and looking away from Robbie in embarrassment. She wanted nothing than to just disappear. She had humiliated herself in front of Robbie. It might as well have been the end of the world for her.

Just then, Robbie's phone began to ring. He picked it up from the counter and pressed answer. "Yeah? Oh hey Lee. What? Tonight? Yeah, I'm free. Naw, the old man is closing up early. Okay, see you later!" Robbie hanged up his phone and then place me it down on the counter.

Not being able to overcome his curiously, Dipper asked questions over what Robbie had talked about over the phone. "Who was that G and what were you talking about?"

Robbie only smiled at Dipper picking up a a keychain that laid on the counter spinning it on his finger. "That was a close friend of mine. He and the others want to do something fun tonight. And they've decided they want to go to that haunted house near here."

"Haunted house?" Mabel suddenly spoke up with curiosity hinted in the tone of her voice.

Robbie looked up at Mabel and smiled nodding. "Yeah, a haunted house. Supposedly, there was a couple that was murdered there. It was told they owned a convenience store near here. Of course, that's just an old rumor that's been going around."

"Well can we go?" Asked Mabel.

"Hmm..." Robbie said as he placed his hand under his chin in deep thought. Seconds ticked by before he replied. "I don't know Mabel kid. Ford probably wouldn't agree with that. Besides, how old are you two anyway?"

"Oh we're-" Dipper began to say, but Mabel cut him off.

"Thirteen." She answered. "So technically if you think about it, we're teens."

Robbie nodded. "Okay, sure, you two can come. You both have spunk and I like that." Just as Robbie said that, a male voice could be heard from one of the rooms cussing in pain. Hearing the voice, Robbie simply shook his head.

"Wow that's the fifth time this week."

Robbie got off his chair and began to walk to the room where the voice came from. Just as he was about to enter it, he turned back to the twins. "Man the station for me till I get back. Oh and meet me and the others near that old convenience store near here an hour after sunset. You can't miss it." He winked at the twins and turned walking out leaving them alone in the room.

"Uh Mabel, since when were we thirteen?" Dipper questioned scratching his head in confusion.

Mabel sighed crossing her arms looking back at Dipper. "We're not Dipper, but it just felt like that would have been the only way to convince Robbie to let us go."

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Mabes. It just doesn't feel right lying about our age."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going Dipper. You're either in or out."

She turned and walked out of the room to the attic. Dipper was right though. It didn't feel right lying about their age. She could have probably convinced Robbie through other ways like telling him what they have gone through so far in Gravity Falls. Still, it was all she could think of to say when Robbie asked how old they were. Since starting middle school, age had always been a big barrier for Mabel. She was either young for something or too old. From what she observed though, being a teen meant a wide range of opportunities. And if it meant lying about being a teen gave her a chance to hang out with Robbie, she might as well take it even if it was wrong. Mabel frowned at that thought and entered her room with no idea how to pass the time till she would meet Robbie and his friends.

* * *

Both Mabel and Dipper stood outside a lit convenience store called 'Dusk 2 Dawn' that was not too far from the Mystery Museum. The sky was colored with purple and red blended together with tiny stars barely glowing. Mabel exhaled watching as a cloud of air came from her mouth. She turned from it to Dipper, who was molding a snowball in his hand. Even though it took awhile for him to decide, Dipper went with Mabel. At first Mabel acted like she didn't care, but she was secretly happy that he did. Dipper always helped her out in sticky situations even when it was tough. Meeting new people was probably going to be the hardest thing ever. But having Dipper beside her, who she knew, would probably help her be less shy since he had the tendency to make friends fast.

Just as Mabel was about to ask Dipper if he had spoke about any information about where they were going to Ford, the door to the convenience store opened with a young man stepping out preparing to turn the sign that said open to close. He stopped as soon as he saw the twins looking at him. "Uh do you mind telling me why you two kids are out here by yourself?" He asked placing his hands in his pockets walking towards them.

"We're waiting for some friends." Mabel answered shyly looking away ignoring the fact that Dipper was casually waving at the man.

The man nodded. "Ahh I see. And what will you guys be doing this fine night?"

"Oh we're going to a haunted house." Dipper said smiling.

The man frowned and looked away towards the ground. Noticing this, Mabel turned her head back at him. "Are you okay?"

The man shook his head taking his cap off brushing the top of his hair with his hand. "If I were you guys, I'll be staying away from that haunted house. There's nothing there, but trouble." He sighed placing his cap back on. "Take my warning and don't go there. They don't take kindly to trespassers." The man turned, flipped the sign to close, and entered the convenience store locking it behind him.

Mabel stared at the place the man had just stood at and turned back towards Dipper who also looked confused. Just as she was about to talk to Dipper about what the man said, a loud roar from an engine could be heard from the distance. Mabel turned to see a van coming towards them with it's headlights glowing dimly. It stopped near them and the front door opened with Robbie coming out of it waving at the kids. "Hey Kids!"

"Hi G!" Dipper said smiling as he waved at Robbie.

As Dipper waved at him, the other doors opened with more teens walking out. Three of them were male while the other two were female. The all stood in front of Mabel and Dipper looking down at them. Mabel couldn't help but shake in fright. Even though they were teens, they still intimidated her.

Robbie walked over to the twins and introduced them to the teens. "Guys, this is Mabel and Dipper, my boss's great niece and nephew."

He then pointed to one of the males who wore an orange shirt with a design of a hand giving a thumbs up on it. "Mabel kid and Dipkid, this guy is Lee." Robbie then pointed to the next male teen standing next to Lee who was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and a hat. "Next to him is Nate." Next to Nate, a chubby boy wearing a light green shirt smiled nervously. Robbie pointed at him. "And that guy right there is Thompson."

One of the girls standing next to the boys crossed her arms and in a rude tone, said, "and what about us Robbie?"

Robbie smiled not even taking notice of the girl's rude tone and pointed towards her and the other girl standing next her who was too busy texting on her phone to even notice. "Oh and that's Wendy and Tambry." He turned back towards the twins placing his right hand on his waist. "And that's all of us. So are you ready to go?"

Mabel looked back at the convenience store now remembering what the man had told her and Dipper. Even though it was obvious he was against them going, she couldn't help but wanting to dismiss it. If she acted frightened in front of Robbie's friends, it would cause them to treat her like a kid. And she had already told Robbie she and Dipper were twins. What would he think of her if he knew she lied to him.

Making up her mind, Mabel turned back at the teens and Robbie and nodded. "Yes, we're ready."

Robbie smiled and he walked back to the van with the other teens. Robbie and Thompson went to the front of the van and entered the driver's and passenger's side doors while the others went to the back entering it. Feeling shy, Mabel awkwardly entered the van with Dipper to the back seat of the van. She sat down with Dipper who was taking in his surroundings excitedly.

Thompson put on his seat belt and entered his key to his ignition causing it to start and make it roar to life. He turned back looking nervous. "Uh just to let you guys know, my Mom doesn't want you guys to punch her van's roof anymore."

All the teens stared at Thompson for a few seconds before balling their hands into fists and punching the van's roof. "Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" They all began to say in cheers although Mabel could pick out that Wendy was saying it in a dead tone.

Thompson sighed and placed his hands on the wheel and backed out of The 2 Dawn's parking lot. He turned the van and pressed his foot on the gas peddle making it move towards the forest. As the van moved bumping over peddles over the road, Mabel took out the third journal and a black sharpie. She opened the journal to a page about ghosts and began reading it with no idea that she was beginning to chew on the cap of her sharpie.

"Whatcha doing Mabster?"

Mabel looked up to see Dipper who was leaning close to her looking at the page of the information about ghosts. She placed her sharpie down on the journal frowning. "Just looking at some things," she said looking away at the window. She wanted to be prepared. Rumor or not, if the house really was haunted, she had to have the mindset that she couldn't be afraid. After all, she couldn't let Robbie see her acting like a kid. She had to act like a teen.

* * *

Mabel, Dipper, and the others stood in front of a large beaten down abandoned house. Some windows were cracked with pieces of glass lying on the ground. Some shingles also laid on the ground while some were next to windows, but were crooked. Moss was beginning to grow on the walls of the large house with bundles of weeds growing next to them. The house definitely looked like it had been abandoned for years.

Without no warning, Lee and Nate walked to the door and turned the door knob. To Mabel's surprise, it creaked opened allowing everyone to the dark hallway inside it. Both Nate and Lee laughed smiling looking back at the others. "See, told you it was haunted," Nate said entering the house. "There had been reports about the door not being locked or opening by itself."

"Maybe the ghosts wants us to come in." Lee added smiling as he followed Nate.

The others said nothing and followed Nate and Lee into the house. Dipper closed the door behind him and followed the others to the living room. Everything in the room including the furniture and decor were covered in cobwebs and dust. Some of the furniture were broken while others stood perfectly in place. The portraits on the walls were old fashioned as if they were made around a hundred years ago. Mabel rubbed her nose as she took a look around. If there were so many old fashioned portraits on the wall, when exactly was this house made. Better yet, when did it start to become haunted?

As Mabel pondered over this, she failed to notice Nate and Lee had started to mess around with some of the furniture. Wendy, who hadn't said anything yet, placed a lit cigarette into one of the vases and turned away. Mabel saw this and stared at her in astonishment. Wendy noticed that Mabel saw her and looked back at her glaring at her as if she was telling Mabel to mind her business.

Not wanting to mess with Wendy, Mabel turned going over her thoughts. Now that she looked at it, Wendy did look like a delinquent with how rude she always sounded and the clothes she wore. The fact she smoked didn't help the case. It was a wonder how she was friends with someone like Robbie.

Robbie.

Mabel turned towards Robbie and sighed dreamily as he tried talking to Tambry to join in the fun with Nate and Lee who were both beginning to throw a vase to Thompson to catch. She could stare at Robbie for hours and still not get tired of it. Robbie was her dream boat as what most girls usually called their crushes in her grade. She smiled at that thought until she felt a cold chill in the back of her neck. She turned behind her to hear something being dropped in the next room. She stopped moving to see if anyone else heard what she heard. Realizing that everyone else were still going about having fun, Mabel gulped and went to investigate it.

Mabel walked into the next room which was the dining room. Like the living room, it was covered in dust and cobwebs. The walls were decorated in old fashioned portraits. What was odd about the room was the fact that the table was already set. Glass plates and silverware were already placed on the table in front of each chair nearly. Candles on cylindrical waxes were lit in the middle of the table in small jars. Mabel shuddered at seeing the lit candles and took a step. Just as she did, a radio at the side of the room turned on playing a tune Mabel could not recognize. But the way it sounded made her feel relaxed.

She walked towards the table and picked up a fork to study it. On the end of the fork was an engraving. It was MD. Mabel stared at the engraving for a few seconds before she heard a loud scream coming from the living room. She could not recognize it, but she could point out that it was from one of the female teens. Mabel placed the fork down and ran towards the door leading to the living room. Just as she was about one step from leaving the room, the door shut in front of her with a loud click. Mabel widened her eyes at what happened and began to try to turn the knob for a few seconds with no success. Soon, her frightened state turned into panic. She began to hit the door with her fists calling out names for help. Eventually, after several minutes with no one coming to help her, she gave up.

Mabel took a step back from the door and looked around hugging herself. The calm relaxing music was still playing and yet, now it was making her as frightened as ever. Dipper was in the other room. If one of the teens screamed, that could only mean something bad happened. And Dipper might be in the middle of the chaos. Mabel tightened her grip on herself. It did not help the fact that Robbie was in the other room as well. If something bad really did happened, did it happen to Robbie?

Mabel shook her head at those thoughts. Instead of thinking that, she needed to think about how she was going to get out of the dining room. She reached into her pocket to take the journal out. Just as she placed her hand on it, the relaxing music stopped. Mabel looked up in silence at the radio as electricity could be seen barbecuing the radio causing it to erupt in flames. She took a step back finding her back was at the door while thinking one thing: this house was definitely haunted.

Immediately, the dishes floated into the air dancing in perfect harmony. Seconds ticked by before the dishes stopped dancing. The forks and knives were then flung to the walls of the room. Mabel found herself diving to the ground just before a knife pierces the spot in front of the door she was standing at.

She kept her head down covering it with her arms as crashes could be heard from the glass plates slamming into the wall. She felt the glass shards falling on her and yet she made no move to get up. If she did, she figured she would just get in the range of another dish flying at her.

The sound of dishes breaking continued for a while, before it finally stopped. Mabel reluctantly got on her knees wincing as pieces of glass shards stung it. She stood up and observed the damage. Everywhere she looked, glass shards were everywhere. The walls were pierced with forks and knifes and even spoons. She began to take a step and sudden movement could be felt under her feet. Mabel jumped in surprise as some the glass shards near her and under her began to float in the air and swirl in a spiraling pattern. She watched as the glass shards morphed into a figurine that was just about her size. Which the transformation process was over, the figurine floated back to the ground facing Mabel. And yet, Mabel still could've believe her eyes at what was standing in front of her.

It was her.

The glass Mabel held out her hand and one of the knifes that was pierced into the wall shook and released itself from it flying back to the figurine's hand. The figurine grabbed it and held it in a defensive position. It then took a step forward swiping the knife at Mabel. Not even having time to react and move, the knife slashed Mabel's right cheek creating a medium size-cut. She felt herself falling onto the ground pressing her hand on her cheek. She felt slight pain while thinking one thing: it could be her heart next.

Realizing that, Mabel pushed herself off the ground covered with glass narrowing missing around swing from the sharp knife. She ran for the other door that was in the other side of the room. As she ran, the glass shards began to float in the air. Mabel had to cover her face as she dodged some of them to escape cuts. When she finally got to the door, she turned the knob soon learning it too like the first door, was locked. Mabel widened her eyes and turned back to the glass Mabel marching towards her slowly. Mabel knew one thing and that was that she needed to get out of this situation fast.

She grabbed a small chair that had toppled over next to her and began to hit the door knob in a fast motion. "Let me out!" Her mind screamed as she continued to hit the knob. Behind her, she could hear the movements of the glass Mabel. She could hear it stomping over the shards of glass that have been littered on the ground. Each step it took made Mabel hit the knob after.

Finally, the door knob came off with the lock clicking. Mabel took it as a sign that the door was opened and turned throwing the chair at the figurine who was only a few steps away from her. The glass Mabel though only stepped out of the way continuing it's pursuit. Mabel had no desire to stay put and face the figurine though. She turned and pushed the door opened running as fast as she could out of her. She slammed the door behind her as she took off through the narrow hallway.

Just as Mabel was about to make a turn for the next hallway, she found herself crashing into something. She fell on her back looking up to see Robbie who had a few visible bruises on his face. Behind him was Wendy who was not injured, but looked even more annoyed than ever. Robbie looked at Mabel and widened his eyes immediately helping her up. "Mabel-kid! There you are." He said as he picked her up with his smooth hands. "I was so worried about you."

"W-what happened?" Mabel asked as she glanced around to see if anyone else was there. To her surprise, none of the other teens were there. Not even Dipper. Realizing that there was no sight of her brother, Mabel questioned Robbie in a fearful voice. "Where's Dipper?"

Robbie glanced down solemnly. "We were having a helluva time in that room, but then next then we know, you disappear. After that the room went dark with Tambry screaming and something pushing me to the ground. Next thing I know, the lights were turned back on and Wendy and I were the only ones in there."

"Anyway, where were you Mabel-kid? You disappeared without saying anything."

Mabel looked back at the direction she came from and stared at it for a few seconds. She turned back to Robbie after concluding that it would probably take the glass her a long time to catch up to her if it had followed her. "I heard something behind me in the dining room and went to check it out. When I did went into the dining room and looked around for a few minutes, the doors closed shut and were locked. I tried getting out, but the glasses and silverware were keeping me from doing so..."

As Mabel finished, a loud moan could be heard not too far behind her. She turned to see small dolls walking towards them. They were small and barely visible in the dark. When they did walk in the light though, Mabel felt her heart skipped a beat as she widened her eyes in shock. The dolls had the faces of the other teens.

Before Mabel could recover from her shock, the dolls jumped and launched themselves onto Mabel. They pushed her into the ground and grab onto her limbs keeping her down. Mabel immediately tries to fight back but found that the dolls were boldly strong despite their size. One of the dolls climbed onto her chest and solely pointed a small pocket knife to her neck. Mabel, seeing the knife, stopped struggling kneeing her concentration on the doll. It's eyes were the same as Dipper's.

In a blur, Mabel saw the doll being hit by a vase and thrown back to the wall slamming into it not moving. She looked above her to see Robbie kicking the dolls that were holding her down. He helped her up from the ground once he had kicked all the dolls away. "Are you okay Mabel-kid?!"

Mabel found herself not being able to say anything so all she did was shyly nodded her head.

Robbie smiled at her response and looked back to see all the dolls were standing back up. He held onto Mabel's wrist tightly. "Good, because we're going to have to make a run for it! Wendy, let's go!"

Wendy rolled her eyes as Robbie ran holding onto Mabel. She lit a cigarette and threw it back at the dolls causing one of them to catch in flames. She then started to run following Robbie.

The three ran as fast as they could in the dark hallways. A few minutes later, Mabel couldn't help but feel that it was a maze. Every turn they made caused them to stop at a dead turn leaving them to take the next hallway. Eventually the three found themselves in a large room with a large chandelier in it after taking a sharp turn. As soon as they entered the room, the door behind them clicked shut locking them in.

Robbie ran back to the door and hit it with his fist saying a few cuss words to himself. He looked back to Mabel and Wendy who were both staring at him. He sighed walking up to them. "Looks like we're locked in."

Just as Robbie said that, the whole room began to shake. Furniture in the room toppled over and over them, the chandelier began to rock back and forth slowly before it stopped with a squeaky sound. Realizing what was going to happen next, Mabel felt herself being thrown to the ground by Robbie as the both stared at the chandelier rushing towards the ground near them. It crashed into the ground destroying the beautiful polished floor leaving nothing but shards of glass on it.

It felt like hours before the three stood up. When they did, laughter suddenly could be heard in the room. The laughter soon followed with Mabel being pushed away from Robbie and Wendy by an invisible force. She slid down the floor and stopped near the broken chandelier looking up to see Robbie and Wendy being held onto the wall with the same dolls that were chasing them.

"Robbie!" Mabel said in urgency. She stood up and began to take off towards the two teens held onto the wall but was stopped with an invisible hand grabbing onto her shirt. She was lifted into the air and cried out as her hair was forcefully pulled back causing her to lift her head to the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling as tears were visible in her eyes from the brutality from the pull. She stared at the ceiling for a good few seconds before crying out in shock.

Below the ceiling were Tambry, Nate, Lee, and the others unconscious trapped in small chandeliers that were designed as cages that were hooked to the ceiling. In one of them, Mabel could see Dipper who was also unconscious like the rest.

"Dipper..." She managed to say before being slapped hard on the cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and barely heard Robbie in the distance telling the invisible force to stop. When she did recover from the pain, Mabel opened her eyes and looked back up at the ceiling to see Dipper's manmade cage being lowered. She watched as the chandelier safely touched the ground and watched as part of it thrusted open. She watched as Dipper opened his eyes and stepped out of the chandelier staring at her, but...

It wasn't Dipper.

His eyes were not the same warm brown like her own, but were glowing bright blue. She felt a ting of fear from her body as the possessed Dipper took a step towards her. His smirk was not his. It belonged to someone else.

Mabel blinked thinking back to the pages about spirits she had read earlier. Spirits possessed people usually out of malice, but what Dipper done to do that? Better yet, what kind of category ghost was this? The journal had stated there were ten categories of ghosts from most simple to most destructive and evil. From what she had seen, this spirit was definitely near category ten.

Mabel wiggled trying to shake the indivisible hands on her as the possessed Dipper began to float in the air. He floated towards her and stared at her with his glowing blue eyes. Mabel stopped squirming as soon as he was deadlock close to her. She gulped and spoke and a shaky voice, "W-who are you?"

The possessed Dipper smirked and placed it and spoke in a tone not of his own. "Who I am matters nothing to you. What I'm about to do to you is what you should be worrying more about TEENAGER."

Mabel winced at the tone the voice used when he said 'teenager', but a few seconds later, she widened her eyes realizing something. She and Dipper were not teenagers. The spirit possessing Dipper did not know he and she were younger than 13.

The possessed Dipper ignored Mabel's reaction and raised his hands allowing blue flames to envelop them. Seconds ticked by in silence before Robbie's voice could be heard yelling in pain. She turned her head to see the dolls pricking Robbie's arms and legs with sharp needles. Next to him Wendy stared at him with worry and hurt which were things that Mabel had not seen Wendy display with her face.

Not even thinking Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs at the spirit. "Stop it!" She screamed. "You're hurting him!"

The possessed Dipper ignored Mabel and continued the process of ordering the dolls to hurt Robbie. Seeing Robbie in pain made it devastating for Mabel to watch. She had to do something. She had to save him.

She turned her thoughts back to the journal. Most spirits that turned violent did so for a reason. They were usually corrupted with evil thoughts before their death. And if that was the case, the spirit here died with negative emotions. The question was... What made them to have such negative emotions? Mabel squeezed her eyes and thought back to the most important words she heard about the haunted house.

 _There was a couple that was murdered there._

 _It was told they owned a convenience store near here._

 _They don't take kindly to trespassers._

And that was when something inside Mabel clicked. She opened her eyes and looked up at the possessed Dipper. "You're... You're the owner of Dusk To Dawn am I right?"

The Possessed Dipper looked up and back towards Mabel's with shock visible in their expression. The dolls that were pricking Robbie with needles stopped dropping the needles but still held their grip on both Robbie and Wendy.

Happy that she finally got the spirit's attention. Mabel continued. "Please listen to me... I'm..." She looked back at Robbie and sighed. "I'm not a teenager. I'm 12. And I want to know how you died and what caused you to have so much anger at teenagers. Please... Please tell me."

Mabel felt the invisible hands holding her up lifting her down. When her feet touched the ground, the icy grip on her her disappeared as well as the possession on Dipper. His body gently fell to the ground while two people glowing in light blue appeared in the air in front of Mabel. They were both old, but their kind faces made Mabel feel less scared.

"Who are you my dear?" The female ghost said.

"M-my name is Mabel Pines." Mabel said introducing herself. "My brother who's below you is Dipper."

"Ahh I see... I apologize for our aggression on you and your brother," she said.

"But we can not help retaliating when a trespasser comes to this house," the male ghost added.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked. "And what happened to you to do all this to my friends?"

The male ghost sorrowfully glanced down. "My name is Pa Duskerton. And this is my wife, Ma Duskerton. We were once a happy couple who lived in this small town. It may not look like to some, but to us, Gravity Falls was a wonderful place to live in. We were ones that always tried to help people. One way we did was through our store, Dusk 2 Dawn, which gave people anything they wanted that could satisfy their needs. But..."

"In the year 1995, we were murdered by a teenager." Spoke up Ma sorrowfully. "It was in the summer when kids were beginning to get ready for school. A teenager came to our store asking for help. Naturally we helped them and gave them food and other supplies. What we did not know was..."

"They wanted money." Pa said in a disgusted tone. "They came to us to peep around to look for money. When they learned that we kept our savings in our house, they came in the night and..."

"They killed you and stole the money right?" Finished Mabel.

Pa nodded sadly. "Yes, they came and destroyed everything. Me and my wive's life and our happiness..."

Mabel stared at Pa and Ma with newfound sadness and hurt at their story. But there was still the feelings of fear that crept inside her. "Please..." Mabel said. "Is there anything I can do to make you stop hurting my friends. They did nothing wrong..."

Pa gave Mabel a dark look. "They are teenagers am I right? How do I not know they will do the same thing that happened to me and my wife here to another couple?"

Mabel mentally shook at Pa's response. He was right. There was not assurance that any teenager would do the same thing. But she did know that Robbie and his friends were not that kind of people.

"It's true. I don't have any evidence to back up my support why they're good people. Yes, I just met them today, but from what I've seen, they're more good than teenagers I know back home."

Mabel took a deep breath and continued on. "They have shown me that they have my back and are willing to accept me despite the fact I'm only a kid. I'm sure those are qualities that a good person should have. Even s teenager. So understand that you can't make assumptions based on the bad things that happened to you. I know your death was something you two didn't deserve, but you can't go on thinking that every teenager will do the same thing. Everyone is different and sometimes, there is more good than you think in a person..."

Both Pa and Ma stared at Mabel in silence before they both smiled. They snapped their fingers and the dolls holding Robbie and Wendy to the wall released them falling to the ground. The chandeliers encasing the others slowly began to come down eventually touching the ground.

"Thank you my dear." Pa said. "Thank you for showing us that there is still good people like you. We have one thing we want you to do though..."

"And what is that?" Asked Mabel.

"Tell our son we are sorry." Both the spirits gave a cheerful expression and their bodies began to fade away. Soon, Mabel could see them no longer realizing they were gone.

Mabel shakily ran to Dipper who was groaning in his sleep as he laid unconscious on the ground. She shook him awake and then look back at Robbie who was smiling at her. She gave a small smile back understanding one thing.

It was over.

* * *

Mabel knocked on the door of the Dusk 2 Dawn while Robbie stood next to her covered in bandages. After some late night researching, Mabel found out who Ma and Pa's son was. It really didn't surprised her though given how much the person seemed familiar with them.

The door opened and the man who had talked to the twins and gave them the warming stepped out looking confused. "Uh... Can I help you?" He asked.

Mabel nodded. "I came here to tell you with a message from your parents, Ma and Pa Duskerton. They want me to you that they are sorry."

The man looked shocked at this and said nothing looking at them in silence. Seconds later, his eyes began to grow watery with his frown turning into a small smile. Mabel smiled at this and nodded her head in respect as well as Robbie. They turned and began to walk away towards the exit of the park lot. As they walked, Mabel looked over at Robbie. It was time she apologized.

"Robbie... I'm sorry for lying about me being a teen... I shouldn't have lied to you..."

Robbie looked at Mabel in shock at her apology and chuckled smiling. "Mabel-kid, it's fine. I actually knew you weren't a teen."

Mabel widened her eyes. "But then why did you let me and Dipper go with you guys?"

Robbie shrugged. "Don't know, but I could tell that you kids were too cool to tell no to. Besides, despite all that happened, it was actually fun."

Mabel smiled. Robbie really was a cool guy. He was her dreamboat and the first person besides Dipper that actually didn't mind being with her. She sighed dreamily at this thought. "Thank you Robbie."

"No prob Mabel-kid. Just promise me one thing. The next time you decide you want to go on another adventure, count me in. Can't let you have all the fun now can I?"

Mabel laughed at this and happily nodded her head at Robbie.

"It's a deal."

* * *

 **PDQB JUXGJHV GZHOO ZLWKLQ WKLV VPDOO WRZQ. PDQB RI WKHP KDYH BHW WR UHVXUIDFH.**

 **(((By the way, if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please pm me. I like to hear from all of you as to what I can do to make things a little better** **.)))**


	6. Double Mabel

**Once again, I apologize for being behind schedule updating this story. I was so busy with writing essays and taking tests after tests for my classes that I really couldn't find the time to actually sit down and write. Not only that, I was busy with the swim season which is almost over for me. Because I'm so busy, I kind of rushed through this chapter which is funny since it's the longest one yet. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **KittyCat151: Aww thank you. And yeah, I'm trying my best for most chapters to have the same elements from the episodes like this one. It's tough and sometimes I have to expand on new concepts and new ideas that can make these chapters different and yet so much like Gravity Falls.**

 **Bootes-'D'-Huntsman- Aww I'm so happy to know you've enjoyed it. I wanted to go the extra mile making it a lot more creepy than the episode itself. I'm so happy to know that I did just fine.**

 **aqua12222002: I'm happy to know that you love it. It's makes me really happy to know my writing style works great with the story itself.**

 **Sparky's Girl: Thanks a lot for your idea. I'll make sure to look into it although there may be some things I might change to go according to the plot I'm developing.**

 **T.N.Q: Ooo I was actually thinking about doing chapters based on New Years and Christmas. I just didn't have any idea about where to place them in the plot. But thanks to you, I think I may have an idea now.**

* * *

 **~ Double Mabel~**

"And why are we doing this again?" Mabel asked crossing her arms as she looked up at Dipper who was helping Soos put up a bright banner. Dipper turned towards her smiling.

" it's obvious this town is too old! It needs colors Mabes! Fun and music and dancing will definitely create those colors!"

"Yeah, but I still can't understand how Great Uncle Ford agreed to this. It looked like he didn't like this idea..."

Soos placed a nail on the banner and hit it with his hammer. After making sure it was firmly in, he turned putting his hammer into a strap on his tool belt. "Mr. Pines is cool dude. As long as it doesn't get out of hand," he said a wink. "He won't mind."

"Still, will he actually be at the party? And what about admission? Who's going to cover that? And let's not forget about how you guys are actually going to get people to come to this party. Did you guys even think about all that?"

"Don't worry Mabel-kid. I have it all covered."

Mabel blushed at the sound of the voice that came from behind her. She turned her head to see Robbie carrying boxes of party supplies. He placed them on a decorated table nearby and took out a piece of paper. He walked towards Mabel and handed it to her.

"Here's a flier that Dipkid drew. There's a copier machine in the old man's office. Think you can make some copies so I can take them to town and hand them out?"

Mabel shyly nodded her head. Behind her, she could hear Dipper snickering as he walked towards the refreshment table and poured himself some soda into a cup. He took the cup into his hands and walked towards Mabel and Robbie. "I'll help her G!"

Robbie nodded in thanks at Dipper. He then turned back at Mabel. "By the way, Mabel-kid, want to help me run the admission stand tonight? Can't handle the fort on my own."

"U-um s-sure Robbie." She said as her face turned bright red at the thought of her sitting right next to him. She barely heard Robbie thank her as she thought about this.

"Okay, see you two in a few." Robbie said as he turned and walked towards the box he placed down. He began to take cans of silly string out of it placing it on the table.

Mabel watched him work for a few seconds before she realize she was staring at him. She turned and walked out of the room with Dipper right behind her. They walked towards Ford's office in silence for a few minutes. As soon as they were in front of the door that led to Ford's office, Mabel spoke up.

"Dipper, what is the real reason why you wanted this party?"

Dipper looked up at Mabel in surprise and chuckled at her question. "I told you already. This place needs-"

Mabel rolled her eyes and interrupted Dipper with a smart remark. "I know you much better than anyone Dipper. We both know that's not the whole truth."

Dipper chuckled rubbing the top of his head with his hand. "You got me there Mabester." He sighed smiling. "The truth is I want to make more friends. I thought that this party would be a cool way to do that."

Mabel shook her head and turned the knob of the door opening it. She entered it with Dipper right on tow as she commented on his idea. "Yeah, but don't you make friends with the tourists that come here?"

Dipper shrugged looking away. "I do, but... I want to make friends with people like us."

"You mean like kids?" She asked as she looked around for the copier machine. Ford's office was very antique-like. There were bookcases nearly everywhere by the walls filled with books and cases that had findings in them like footprints. In the middle of the room was a desk littered with tons of pieces of paper on it. Mabel could make out that they had Ford's handwriting on them. She turned away from the desk towards the corner of the room. There by a bookcase was the copier machine that Robbie had told her about. She smiled and walked towards it now noticing how old it was. Even though it looked like it was still working, she could tell that it was not like the same copier machines she had always seen back home at school. She decided to ignore this detail though and just copy the flier. Behind her, she could hear Dipper answer her question.

"Yeah. Kids like us. It would be awesome don't you think so Mabes?"

Mabel sighed as she pressed a button on the copier machine that made it lit to life. She placed the flier on the top of lit surface and pressed some buttons that would tell it to make about 20 copies. As she pressed the buttons, she directed her attention back to Dipper. "I guess... But don't you remember about what we promised Great Uncle Ford? We're suppose to help him find his journals. Having a party is going to keep us from doing that."

Dipper crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks frowning. "Come on Mabel. At least have some fun. Even Robbie is going to be here with you. Can't you at least think about the journals later?"

Mabel looked back at the flier that was sitting on the lit surface that was glowing in green. Dipper was right. Maybe she should think about the journals later. After all, Robbie was going to be there with her running the admission stand. Not even noticing, Mabel placed her arm on the copier machine sighing in pleasure at that thought. Immediately, she felt heat from the palm of her hand and a loud clinging sound coming from the copier machine. She jumped back in surprise taking her arm off the surface of the copier machine watching as a piece of paper popped out of it with the image of her hand. She picked it up and observed it in her hands as Dipper walked up behind her with curiosity.

The twins both stared down at the paper for a few seconds when it suddenly began to shake in Mabel's hands. With no hesitation, Mabel released the piece of paper and took a few steps back in fear barely noticing she was walking back to a bookcase. She bumped into, but ignored the touch of the books as some of them hit her keeping her eyes on the shaking paper. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The 2D image of her hand was beginning to popped out of the paper in 3D. As soon as the hand and part of her arm was out of the dull white, it began to crawl towards her and Dipper. Realizing that she needed to stop it, Mabel began to look around the room for anything close to a weapon. Dipper, however, beat her to that. He threw the remaining soda in his cup at the moving limb. It shook at the touch of the liquid before disintegrating leaving behind small bubbles.

Mabel stood there staring in an overwhelming silence at the place the limb had been at while Dipper glanced over to her. "Woah... A-are you okay Mabes?"

Mabel barely heard him as she stared at the puddle of soda. She couldn't believe it. The copier machine was a cloning machine. As that thought echoed throughout her head, she glanced down at the ground where some books had fallen from the bookcase she had bumped into. Most of them were big and ancient looking giving off the impression that they would be boring to read, but there was one book that had caught her eye. It was a small book that had no title on the cover. All there was on the cover was a small picture.

It was a picture of a wolf.

* * *

"Mabel, you can't be serious." Droned Dipper in a lazy tone as he laid upside down halfway on his bed with his eyes shut.

"As serious as I will ever be Dipper. Don't you understand?" Mabel held up the book that had the picture of the wolf. "This book is in ciphers. I've only deciphered the first page and so far, I've gotten that it talks about a journal filled with information about anomalies here in Gravity Falls!" She hopped off her bed ecstatic with excitement. "This book has to be talking about one of Great Uncle Ford's journals!"

Dipper opened one of his eyes looking up at Mabel with uncertainty. "But how do you know it's not Great Uncle Ford's? It was in his office right? So doesn't that mean it's his?"

Mabel shook her head opening the book to the first page pointing to two words on the bottom. "It's signed here by someone called Lone Wolf. I don't think Great Uncle Ford would sign that name."

Dipper sighed and sat up on his bed looking up at the clock next to him. "Well it's almost time for the party to start Mabes. Let's head down and get ready."

Mabel shook her head. "I can't Dipper. This is our first clue. I... I need to read more of it."

"But didn't you tell Robbie you were going to handle the admission stand with him? You can't let him down." Dipper said giving Mabel a disappointing look.

Mabel bit the bottom of her lip and glanced down at the book in her hands. Dipper was right. She couldn't let Robbie down. But she also couldn't let Ford down. This was the first clue she had discovered since after Ford had asked them for their help. The book in her hands was talking about one of the journals. Not only that, it was signed by a person. If she could decipher more of the book and discover who wrote it, there was a huge possibility she could find this Lone Wolf. And there was a greater chance that they could have one of Great Uncle Ford's journals.

But...

Mabel looked back at Dipper. This was the first and maybe the biggest chance she had of spending quality time with Robbie. She didn't want that chance to go to waste. Robbie was special to her. If she let Robbie down, what would he think about her? Mabel shuddered at that thought and placed the book down right beside her sighing. She had decided what she was going to do.

She hopped off her bed and gave Dipper a small but tight smile. "You're right Dipper. I can't let Robbie down."

Dipper nodded happily. "Okay. I'm going to head down then. Are you coming with?"

Mabel shook her head. "I'm going to get ready."

Dipper snickered at Mabel's comment as he got off his bed. "Oh I get it." He then placed his hands on his hips and winked. "Just don't get 'too ready'. I think Robbie the type of guy who likes girls who go natural."

Mabel couldn't help but feel her face heat up in surprise and embarrassment at Dipper's advice. She was sure her face was as red as the t-shirt that Dipper was wearing. She however took no time to calm herself down. She called out Dipper's name in an angry tone and threw a pillow at him that missed him since he was already running for towards the door. Obviously, he knew he was in heated water.

Mabel sighed in relief as soon as Dipper was gone. Sometimes, she had no idea how she could stand Dipper. He always picked on her when it came to Robbie. Especially since it was pretty much the first crush she had on a boy. As Mabel pondered over this, she barely heard a soft knock coming from the door. She looked up to see Ford holding a clipboard looking at her.

He awkwardly nodded at her. "May I come in?"

Mabel smiled and nodded, but immediately remembered something. She looked down at the book that she had found in Ford's office and quickly hid it under a pillow behind her. To her luck, Ford didn't notice it as he did not comment at to her odd behavior. Mabel felt bad about it though. She would have let Ford know about the book, but part of her didn't want Ford to know that she went into his office and took the book without his permission. If he knew, it would almost feel like breaking his trust in her.

Ford entered the room and looked around taking in what the twins had done to it. As he looked around, Mabel also found herself doing the same thing. Unlike her side of the room which was neat and tidy, Dipper's was literally in a mess. Some of his t-shirts were littered on the floor while his bed was badly made. The small space on the wall was covered with some of his favorite posters he had brought from home.

Mabel glanced at her bed and the wall. Her bed was well made while the only thing that hung on the small space on the wall was a painting. She was going to redecorate more, but she always found that she never had a chance to. She was always too busy with the outside world and the monsters and mysteries that lurked out there.

Ford's deep voice though pulled her from her thoughts. "I wanted to talk to you about some things."

Mabel perked up and gave Ford an eager look. She could not remember a time after the Gobblewonker incident when Ford had wanted to talk to her alone in a room. It made her blood churn and her heart pump faster. She was excited. After all, Ford was her idol.

Noticing that Mabel's attention was focused on him, Ford continued on. "I know that you and your brother have been in plenty of dangerous situations since you two first came here. I've tried to keep you two away from it, but I'm realizing that I can't. I'm not the best person to say this, but..."

He sighed as he rubbed the side of his head with his hand awkwardly. "Thank you... Thank you for agreeing to help me find my journals. I'm positive to a certain degree that you two will find the rest of them."

After saying that, silence followed. During the silence, all Ford and Mabel did was stare at each other. Mabel couldn't help, but smile at her great uncle's gratitude. Whenever they talked, it always felt like time had stopped for him. She would always take each conversation with him to heart. And this one was going to be the one she would definitely remember.

The long period of silence was eventually broken by Ford. He fixed his glasses and frowned. "I must be going. I have some important research to do."

Mabel blinked shaking her head. Did this mean Ford was not going to the party? She took a step towards Ford and asked him in a confused tone. "Are you not going to the party?"

Ford looked away solemnly. "I'm not one for parties. I..." He quickly shook his head. "No... They're simply too childish."

Ford then looked back at Mabel. Mabel could faintly make out sadness in his eyes. That observation made her wonder why parties made him feel that. And if so, why did he let Dipper have one?

Before Mabel could question Ford any longer, he turned and walked out of the room leaving her alone. She frowned and walked back to her bed taking the pillow off the book she had found. Even so, Ford was counting on her. He even thanked her for her help so far. And what was she doing? She was about to go to Dipper's party.

Mabel groaned and plopped herself on her bed. What was she suppose to do? She could either continue her work of deciphering the book or hang out with the wonderful Robbie. As Mabel thought about this, she couldn't help but let out a cry of annoyance. She wanted to do both. But it wouldn't work out. If she did both, it lead only lead to disaster since she would spend more time on one choice than the other.

Mabel sighed closing her eyes. "If only there was two of me..."

Two of her...

Mabel opened her eyes and sat up in a flash now smiling. How could she not think of that sooner? It was perfect. She could be at two places at the same time if she used the copier machine. Yes, it was wrong but there was bigger things at stake. And that included Ford's and Robbie's relationship with her.

Mabel quickly got off her bed and sprinted towards Ford's office. To her luck, his office door was opened and empty. She silently entered it and shut the door behind her. Thankfully, everything in the room was still back to where they should be. After all, Dipper had helped her picked up the mess. Mabel quietly walked towards the copier machine and turned it on watching as it lit up humming to life. She smiled and pressed a few buttons. After making sure everything was in order, she climbed onto the copier machine and laid down on the lit surface. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was. She actually was.

"Well here we go..." Mabel said quietly to herself in a shaky voice. She took a deep breath and pressed the copier button next to her. Immediately, the copier shook and a warm ray of green light appeared on Mabel's feet slowly making it's way to her head. As soon as the light was not too far from her eyes, Mabel found herself squeezing her eyes shut. The bright light almost made it impossible to look at it directly. Eventually the illuminating light disappeared and the machine died down. Hearing nothing, Mabel opened her eyes to see a piece of paper with an image of her body coming out of the copier machine landing softly on the ground. She watched as it slightly shook with her body coming out of it. It stood up and looked back at Mabel with a frown.

Mabel took a deep breath and got off the copier machine. She faced her clone trying her best to sound confident. "So..."

To her surprise, her clone also said the same thing.

Mabel fidgeted and studied her clone. Her clone looked exactly like her in every detail to the way she was dressed to how her looked like. The only thing that was different about the clone was the absence of a light blue pine tree on her white shirt. Knowing she had to find a way to fix this, mabel took out a black sharpie out of her coat. She took the cap off and drew a '2' on the place where he pine tree would be at. She then placed the cap back on as she continued. "Um... So I'm Mabel, but I'm pretty sure you know that already." She then began to tap the sharpie on her chin in deep thought. "Hmm... I don't know what to call you though... I think number 2 is a little too long."

"How about Lebam? It's simple, but still distinguishes me from you." Her clone said smiling.

Mabel nodded tucking her sharpie into her coat pocket and held out get hand at Lebam. "It's nice to meet you Lebam. Although it feels weird to be looking at myself without a mirror."

Lebam took Mabel's hand and shook it. To Mabel's surprise, her clone shook it the same way she shook her hands. It was both freaky and weird and yet strikingly natural to Mabel.

"It's nice to meet you too Mabel," Lebam said in a friendly manner.

Mabel smiled back and took out the book that belonged to the Lone Wolf. "Okay, so here's the problem. I have to decipher this book, but I also promised Robbie I would cover the admission stand with him at Dipper's party tonight. I need you to take care of deciphering as much as you can of this book while I help Robbie."

Lebam nodded taking the book from Mabel. "No problem Mabel. I already know the plan."

Mabel let out a deep sigh of relief. Finally, she didn't have to worry too much about things. "Thanks a lot Lebam. With both of us working together, this will definitely be less stressful. She grinned happily and gestured for Lebam to follow her. The clone happily complied and followed her. Once they were out of the office, Mabel closed the door and turned back to her clone. "Okay, so you can go to my room. I'll be heading down to the party room. It should be pretty quiet in my room for you to get the deciphering done."

Lebam only gave a thumbs up and walked towards Mabel's room. The clone entered it and softly shut the door behind her. Seeing that everything was going the way it needed to be, Mabel turned and began to walk towards the party. Along the way there, guilt began to creak its way into her mind. She had cloned herself by using Ford's copier machine without his permission. She was pretty sure that making a second her was not a good idea.

Then again, what else could she do? She couldn't let both Ford and Robbie down. They were both counting on her to do very important things. And if she failed them, it would possibly ultimately mean the end of the relationships she had with them.

She bit down on her bottom lip a little hard as that thought came to her mind. What would she do then? There really was no one else to talk to besides Dipper and Soos. Even then, they didn't really even have the same likes and hobbies like her. Besides that, there was no one else. Not even back home. She was always by herself in the forest by her house collecting specimens. Because of that, people tended to stay away from her. Not that Mabel care of course since she was too shy and timid to even start s conversation.

As Mabel came closer to the party room, she decided to ignore the guilt. There was nothing else for her to do. She entered the party room and found Dipper talking to Soos who was carrying a styled keyboard and wearing large headphones on his head. Mabel wanted to turn around, but before she could, Dipper saw her and waved at her calling out to her in a loud voice.

"About time sis! You were taking forever!"

Mabel grumbled under her breath, but pulled on the best smile she could manage and walked towards Dipper and Soos. As she walked towards, she began to study the now fully decorated room. Colorful lights and paper made snowflakes now hung from the ceiling and tables now had blue tablecloths laid on top of them as well as food, goody bags, and party supplies including silly string. In the corner of the room was a table set out with large speakers right next to it obviously to be used for music. Mabel could only hope that Robbie would be playing his guitar there. Speaking of Robbie...

Mabel glanced around some more and quickly realized that Robbie was nowhere to be found. She looked back to Dipper and Robbie who were both staring with goofy smiles.

"Where's Robbie?" Mabel asked dreading the humiliation that Dipper would inflict on her because of her question.

To her surprise he didn't. He only pointed to the door right in the back of the room that was wide opened letting the freezing frigid air in. Right next to the opened door was a table that had a blue sign next to it with the word, "admission $1" drawn onto it sloppily. It was definitely in Dipper's handwriting.

As Mabel stared at the opened door, Dipper's voice could be heard behind her answering her question. "He's outside getting his guitar out of his truck."

Mabel thanked Dipper and walked towards the door faintly hearing Dipper and Soos going back to their conversation about a hotdog competition they wanted to have later. She edged closer towards the door and peeked out. Indeed, outside was Robbie and he was holding a guitar case while checking a medium sized box that was in his hands. Mabel smiled softly as she watched him rummaged through the box. This night was definitely going to be a night worth remembering.

* * *

Dipper grinned in excitement as he watched crowds of people dance on the dance floor. Yes, he was afraid that there was going to be only a few people that would show up, but this was way more more than he expected. Whatever Robbie did to get people to come, he most certainly did a good job. Now Dipper could try to make as much friends as he possibly could. After all, it almost seemed like the whole town was there. There had to be people his age somewhere there.

Dipper trembled with joy at that thought and walked towards the dance floor. He began to tap his foot on the floor and shake his hands snapping with his fingers. Noticing that some people were beginning to take notice of him, he began to dance even more faster and wildly. He could barely hear his heart beating fast as he danced to the beat of the song Soos had played. All he knew for sure was that he was the star on the dance floor.

That all changed with a shove to the floor. Dipper fell on his knees hard turning to see who had pushed him. To his shock, it was a boy his age who had hair that was as white as snow. The boy wore a blue vest and a black coat with his hands covered in black gloves. Eventually, Dipper found himself glancing up at the boy's face. He was hoping to see a smile, but all he saw was a cruel smirk. The boy obviously had enjoyed shoving Dipper to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I bump into you?" The boy asked in a sardonic tone.

Dipper smiled though ignoring the boy's cynical behavior. He placed his hand out in a welcoming gesture. "It's no problem! I should have looked where I was going. I'm Dipper by the way."

The boy made a grimace of disgust at Dipper and twisted his body away from Dipper's hand taking a step back. "Ugh. Don't you dare touch me with those filthy hands."

Dipper dropped his hand to his side in both shock and surprise at the boy's response to him. He had never once encountered anyone like the boy that was standing in front of him. Usually, people were always nice to him giving him smiles in return. He hadn't expected anyone to actually treat him badly.

Noticing that Dipper wasn't saying anything, the boy smirked in triumph at the effect his words had on him. He walked forward and shoved Dipper with his shoulder pushing him away. He continued to walk away with no glance back leaving Dipper behind in pure silence. Despite the fact that the music was blaring in Dipper's ears, he made no move. All he could do was just stand there with questions going off in his head. Why had the boy be that mean to him? Why did he treat him like that? Was it because of him?

"Um excuse me?"

Dipper blinked owlishly and looked up to see two girls staring at him with worried looks. One of the girls was larger and wore a pink shirt that said 'Cool' on it in bright letters. Perched on her shoulders was a small green iguana. The other girl was smaller and wore round glasses on her face. The biggest detail about them though was the smiles on their faces. Dipper couldn't help but feel relieved because of this.

"We saw what happened to you," the smaller girl said fixing her glasses. "Don't pay attention to him though. He's like that to everyone."

"Yeah!" The large girl added. Her voice was surprisingly manly. "He's just a rich boy who thinks he's better than everyone."

"Who is he anyway?" Dipper asked now feeling a little happier.

"His name is Gideon Northwest," the large girl replied as she petted her iguana looking away. "He's the son of the richest people here in Gravity Falls."

"Then why is he so mean?" Dipper questioned.

"I believe that's just his personality." The small girl answered. "He's been like that ever since we met him."

"Anyway I'm Grenda!" The large girl said in a loud cheerful tone.

"And I'm Candy," the small girl added smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Dipper chuckled nodding. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm Dipper by the way. I'm staying here for winter break with my sister."

Grenda took her iguana off her shoulder and showed it to Dipper as it sat comfortably in her hand. "Here, you can hold him."

"Gee thanks!" Dipper took the small iguana into his hands and began to pet it's back with his hand. It was so warm and green. Just like the worms he always found back at him. Dipper smiled at that thought and looked up at Candy and Grenda seeing that they were still smiling at him. At that point, he knew that he had found his people. And even though they were girls, he wouldn't have it any other way. They were his new friends.

* * *

From the corner of her eye, Mabel watched as Robbie talked to Lee who had decided to show up to the party with Nate and the other teens. She turned away sighing in defeat. Throughout the whole time working at the admission stand, Mabel had said nothing to Robbie. All she did was work silently as she blushed in bright red. She was sure by now that Robbie had probably noticed her face how red her face was, but didn't say anything to hurt her.

As Mabel took money from a person, she failed to notice Robbie turning to someone. She turned her head slightly to see Robbie talking to Wendy, the red hair delinquent who was currently smoking a lot cigarette. Mabel heard herself growl as she listened into their conversation. How could Robbie be talking to someone like her?

"Oh Robbie, can you play me my favorite song on your guitar," Wendy asked in a sweet tone. Mabel bit the bottom of her lip seeing the lie in Wendy's sweet tone. She was definitely far from sweet.

Robbie though didn't see what she saw. Instead, he nodded saying, "Sure Wendy." He looked over to Mabel and waved his hand at her. "Hey Mabel-kid. Can you cover the admission stand without me for a few minutes?"

Mabel nodded despite the fact she wanted to shake her head. "O-of course Robbie!" She stuttered trying her best to hide the anger and sadness in her voice.

Robbie flashed a big smile and picked up his guitar case. "Thanks Mabel-kid! I owe you one." He took Wendy's hand into his and they both walked towards a black couch sitting in the other side of the room. As Mabel watched them walk away, all she wanted to do was throw up. It didn't help that all she saw in her mind was images of Robbie and Wendy getting married and then frolicking in a sea of flowers from roses to tulips as they laughed happily under the bright sun.

Just then, a phone deep in Mabel's coat began to ring. She dug it out of her pocket and stared at it as it shook violently in her hands. She had actually forgotten that she had it. It was a phone that her parents gave her just before her and Dipper left their home. From what she was told, it was only to be used for emergencies. If that was the case, who in the world was calling her? Curious to find out, Mabel pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Mabel, I just saw the fantasy you had."

"Lebam? But how-" Mabel started to say Lebam cut her off.

"Mabel, I have the same mind as you. So of course I would already know your number and what happened just now. The real question is what you want to do next."

"We have to separate Robbie and Wendy." Mabel answered as she looked back at the back room where Robbie and Wendy were at. Robbie had just taken out his guitar and started to strum it as Wendy stared at him smiling. Seeing this, Mabel tightened her grip on the phone she was holding and looked away. "But we're going to need some help."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Mabel walked up to Robbie and Wendy who were both sitting on the small black couch. She was hoping that they would notice her, but they were both absorbed in the song Robbie was playing on his guitar. The song had a beautiful melody which Mabel was sure she had never heard before. It made her hope even more that that her plan was going to work.

Finally, after standing for a few minutes listening in silence to the song, Mabel spoke up. "Hi Robbie."

Robbie stopped strumming the strings on his guitar and looked up. Once he saw Mabel's face he gave an apologetic smile. "Oh Mabel-kid. I hope it didn't trouble you that I left more then what I said I would."

Mabel shook her head shyly. "I-It's okay. Someone is actually covering it for me right now anyway. I came actually because Soos told me he wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Thanks Mabel-kid. I sure can count on you." He got off the couch and placed his guitar down back in its case. After closing the case, he gave both Mabel and Wendy a smile and turned walking towards the table where Soos was working as the DJ.

Mabel watched him go for a silent for a minutes before turning towards Wendy who was glaring at her with a deep fiery look in her eyes. Mabel couldn't help but gulp. In a shaky voice, she greeted Wendy with the best smile she could pull off. "H-hi Wendy."

"What do you want brat?" Wendy retorted in an annoyed tone. From her tone, Mabel could tell that she was not happy that she had interrupted her and Robbie. Then again, Mabel was not pleased that Wendy had interrupted the time she could be spending with Robbie. In a way, they were even.

"Um... Robbie asked me to give you this..." Mabel carefully said in fear that Wendy will see through her plan. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Wendy. Wendy snatched it out of Mabel's hand in irritation and glared down at the paper. It took her a few seconds to read it, but after she did, her face became less irritated.

"Why did he give this to you?" Wendy suddenly asked looking down at Mabel.

Mabel fidgeted under Wendy's immense look and slowly answered. "He... He was nervous to give it to you. So... So he asked me to since I'm just a little kid who can only deliver..."

Wendy smirked. "That I can agree with." She stood up stuffing the piece of paper into her pocket. "Get out my way brat." She shoved Mabel out of her way and walked towards the doors leading towards outside. She walked out of them slamming them behind her.

As soon as Wendy was out of the room, Mabel let out all the air she had been holding in. Being in under Wendy's glare was too much. It always made Mabel want to just walk away and not turn around. But now that she was gone, things were going to be easier.

"Hey Mabel-kid, where's Wendy?"

Mabel smiled at the voice that came from her and turned around to see Robbie with a confused look of bewilderment on his face. She was pretty sure that it was because Wendy had left.

"She had to leave." Mabel answers carefully choosing her words. "She had to go meet someone. Sorry Robbie."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm sure she'll come back. I still need to play her the song I wrote for her."

"Y-you wrote a song for her?!" Mabel stuttered in shock.

"Yeah, she asked me to awhile back. Are you okay Mabel-kid? Your face looks a bit red."

Mabel quickly turned her head away from Robbie and took a step back. "Um... I have to go back to the admission stand..."

"Oh, I'll come with you then. Can't let my boss's favorite grand niece handle it all alone."

Mabel hastily shook her head. "No, I-it's fine. See you later." She turned and quickly ran for the door that led to the hallway leading to the stairs. As she ran, all she could think about was the song Robbie wrote for Wendy. He really did like her. That was something that couldn't be avoided no matter how much Mabel wanted to try. The fact was that Wendy was much more special to Robbie's eyes then her.

But why?

Mabel stopped in front of the door that led to her and Dipper's room thinking over this question. There had to be a reason why Wendy was so much better than her. Was it because of her hair? Or maybe her eyes? Red hair did go great with green eyes.

Mabel sighed and slumped down to the door covering her head into her arms. It didn't matter anymore. She was just an ordinary girl with normal brown eyes and brown hair. She hated it admit it, but Wendy was much more beautiful than her when didn't came to personality.

Mabel sighed in defeat and stood up. Just as she was about to open the door, she felt something pushing her causing her to slam into the door. The door immediately slammed opened from the force of the hit making Mabel fall on the floor. She turned her head around to see Lebam staring down at her with a confused expression. Mabel had forgotten the fact that she was still here.

"Are you okay Mabel? I know what happened. The others are worried."

"Oh yeah... The others..." Mabel murmured to herself. She had also forgot about them, the two clones she had made to help with the plan. She picked herself off the ground and walked towards her bed which was littered with papers full of ciphers. On her pillow was the Lone Wolf's book. Lebam had obviously had done a lot of deciphering.

Noticing that Mabel was acting different, Lebam followed her to her bed looking down at her. "You're acting unusual. Not how you usually should act."

Mabel placed her hands on her lap looking down. "Yeah, well it's not easy to try being my usual self. Not when you find out that the boy you're in love with is probably in love with another girl."

"Well then maybe you should try again with another plan. That's what you always do."

Mabel solemnly shook her head. "It'll probably fail. Sure, I made other clones to help make sure Wendy stays away from the party, but that plan obviously failed since Robbie is too worried about Wendy to even take notice on me."

"So you're saying you're giving up?" Asked Lebam in a flat tone.

"I don't know? Yes? No? It's... It's just too complicated."

"But for the original, it shouldn't be."

Mabel perked her head up now looking at Lebam. Now that Mabel was paying attention, Lebam was sounding much more different then when Mabel had last spoke up her. Something was up.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked slowly.

"I mean maybe you're not the original. The true original would always make plans even if some failed. Just like how she made this plan to be at two places at once."

Mabel could hear footsteps and slightly tilted her head to see at least eight clones behind her. Mabel stared at them in shock. She had not made that many clones. She had only made two to help with the plan. Not ten.

"How?" Mabel stuttered in shock.

"I thought that you might have needed more help with Robbie once we got Wendy out of the way, so I hacked into the copier machine and made a few more clones. It was easy of course."

Mabel took a step back as some clones began to take steps forward. She didn't like where this was going. "What are you going to do Lebam?"

Lebam smiled in a mocking way. "Isn't is obvious? Get rid of you. You're the reason this plan isn't working. Once we get rid of you, we can continue it making sure Robbie notices us to the point where he would even write a song for us."

"You can't do that!" Mabel exclaimed. "That isn't right!"

"But you're not right." Lebam remarked turning her head towards the other clones and nodding. Two clones nodded back and walked towards Mabel. Mabel fought back the best she could, but they were stronger. They grabbed onto her arms and pulled her to the closet pushing her in. Mabel fell onto her knees and looked back to see the closet being slammed shut. Mabel gritted her teeth and stood up. She began to pound the door with her fists hoping that it would help the situation.

"Let me out!" Mabel yelled as loudly as she could.

"You can yell all you want, but no one will hear you. Great Uncle Ford is in his study researching while the others are too busy partying downstairs," Lebam spoke in a motionless tone from the other side of the door.

Mabel stopped hitting the door realizing Lebam was right. Lebam, her own clone had beaten her. Mabel slumped down to the ground feeling hopeless. How ironic that it was her, not anyone else, that had outsmarted her. Mabel sighed leaning herself against the door. She might as well listen in to what the other clones were going to to say.

"Now that classic Mabel is out of the way, lets decide who will continue this plan with Robbie. I volunteer myself since I've been here the longest."

"True, but I've been here the shortest which means I should be the one who gets to continue this plan."

"Wait a second! That's not fair. What about all of us who hasn't been here the longest or shortest?"

Mabel blinked as she continued listening in. Was this ready how she acted when it came to decisive problem solving? Noticing this, Mabel lifted her head away from the door now smiling. If that was the case, then it meant that her clones would be too busy to notice her escaping.

Mabel stood up and silently took out a hairpin out of her pocket. What Lebam failed to realize was that Mabel had dealt with situations like this. And because of Lebam's mistake, Mabel had a chance she couldn't let go. She placed the hairpin in the doorknob and began to pick the lock. A few aggravating minutes went by before she heard a silent click. Smiling in relief, Mabel dropped the hairpin and turned the knob slowly. She lightly pushed the door and peeped out to see her clones huddled in a group turned away from her still arguing. Still smiling, but with less confidence, Mabel silently pushed the door more enough for her to walk out of the closet. She tiptoed by the side of the room towards the door. Just as she was about to placed her hand on the door, she could hear Lebam's voice in the background.

"Wait, what would you guys do if you were in a closet?"

"Break out." Answered one of the clones.

Widening her eyes, Mabel quickly turned the door knob and opened it dashing out of the room. She wasted no time to get to the bottom of the stairs and to the door that led to the party. Just as she was about to open the door, she felt a hand grabbing onto her shoulder pulling her back harshly. Mabel fell back on the ground to see all her clones surrounding her while glaring down at her. Amongst them was Lebam who was giving a far more icy glare then the rest of the clones.

"Give it up classic Mabel. You're not going in there," Lebam said.

Mabel glared back as she discreetly looked around from the corners of her eyes for anything to beat the clones. After a few seconds, Mabel was beginning to lose hope. She couldn't see anything that would grant her the upper hand. She bit down onto her bottom lip in defeat and lifted her head a bit at the ceiling only to see what would help her.

Sprinklers.

Mabel blinked now smiling. She really needed to start looking for the most logical answers that were always right in front of her. With renewed confidence, Mabel stood up and placed her right hand in her pocket which held the item that would help get rid of the clones.

Recognizing that something was up, Lebam crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

Mabel didn't answered and instead took out a party popper that Dipper had given to her during decorating for the party. Realizing what Mabel was trying to do, Lebam wasted no time to tell the others to stop Mabel, but it was too late. Mabel lifted the party popper at the ceiling in the direction of the sprinkler and pulled the string causing it to release confetti and smoke. The smoke slowly lifted up at the sprinkler while all the clones and Mabel watched silently in anticipation as if everything surrounding them came to a stop. When the smoke finally touched the sprinkler, a loud beep could be heard and water was instantly released in small droplets. Mabel watched in fear as the clones screamed in pain as the droplets touched them. Soon they all began to disintegrate into small white puddles. In the middle of the chaos, Lebam marched closer to Mabel despite the fact she was slowly disintegrating as well. She placed her soggy hand on her wrist gripping it with pressure.

Mabel winced from the pain as she heard Lebam's voice. "I see this is the end. If that's the case, you need to stand up and forget about what Robbie has done for Wendy. The original Mabel wouldn't let that... Stop... Her... From..."

Mabel widened her eyes at what Lebam had just said and look down to see a large puddle below her. She rubbed her hands now feeling lost and hurt. Lebam was gone. And even though she was trying to get rid of her, in a way, Lebam was still her.

Mabel stepped over the puddles and walked over to the door opening it ajar. She peeked out to see there was still people dancing. In the far corner was Dipper who was talking to two girls. He had obviously made new friends.

Smiling at that, Mabel turned her head to the other side of the room to see Robbie talking to the same redhead she was trying to get rid of. Wendy must have seen through her plan and decided to come back. With reluctance, Mabel decided to open the door and walk into the room. She didn't make three steps before she was shoved by a person. She felt herself falling back but a hand grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back enough for her to regain her footing.

A little dazed, Mabel looked up to see s boy with white hair and bright blue eyes looking down at her with curiosity. That curiosity soon turned into disgust though and he immediately released her hand and turned away walking towards the exit.

As he walked away, Mabel found herself watching him with longing to find out more about the boy. She didn't know why, but it felt like there was something different about him. Something so different that it captivated her.

"Mabel! Where were you? Meet my new friends!" Dipper yelled from the other side of the room.

Mabel shook her head smiling. No matter what, she couldn't give up. Lebam was right. She couldn't give up hope just because Robbie had wrote a song for Wendy. She just needed to stay strong and keep pursuing Robbie. After all, that's what the real her would do. With that in mind, Mabel walked towards Dipper while glancing over at Robbie. She could only hope it would work out in the end for her.

* * *

 **WKH SDUWB IRU WKH HQG LV RQOB MXVW EHJLQQLQJ.**

 **(Again, sorry I rushed through this chapter. I wanted to finish this chapter quickly since I'm so behind schedule for this story.)**


	7. Irrational Treasure

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for being a little late updating. Of course, it's for the same reason so I won't elaborate over that. Anyway, who else saw that finale?! Throughout the finale, all I could do was cry tears of joy and sadness. It's hard to realize that the series is over when it feels only yesterday when it first came on tv on Disney. But I think it'll be just fine. The series may be over, but the fandom is still alive and will probably be for years to come. I know I definitely will be. Given how I want to finish this story and complete my take on the series's finale in this au.**

 **Oh and just to let everyone know, Grenda and Candy are still females in this story, so please don't message me repeatedly telling me that they're males. This is my take isn't it? Not yours.**

 **SpellPiper2213: hehe I like that you're getting that feeling. But I can assure you, she's not going down that path. Yet...**

 **Fanficreader107: aww thank you. I think you're exaggerating a tiny bit, but I appreciate your kind words.**

 **Bootes-'D'-Huntsman: Once again I apologize for rushing through that chapter, but I just couldn't find the time to continue it the way I wanted to. And don't worry, Gideon is going to appear more later on. And thank you. To be honest, I'm just imagining how Ford would act. I haven't really rewatched the episodes he is in to catch on his behavior. Oh and there's another reference in this chapter that's from an episode. Think you can find it?**

 **time2dancecpj: Of course!**

 **VenusWolf67: Thank you!**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer: Thanks!**

 **Cray: hehe, thanks a bunch for your kind words. My writing is not perfect, but I try.**

* * *

 _~Irrational Treasure~_

Dipper watched as speckles of glistening snowflakes slowly descended from the gray sky towards the white ground. Some of the powders gently stopped on the glass window separating him from the outside. He smiled placing his finger on a snowflake that had landed on the other side of the window. Even though he couldn't feel the snowflake, the freezing window was enough for him to smile in delight. It was a great day to go to town.

Beside him in the other seat, Mabel was skimming through the pages or the book that belonged to Lone Wolf. She had covered the picture of the wolf in the front of the book with a sticky note, so that if Ford had decided to look back, he wouldn't be able to tell that the book was one of his from his studies. After the party, Mabel had continued to decipher most of the book. Over the course of the time, she gradually began to realize that the book was written by someone who knew many dark things about Gravity Falls. And judging by the fact that he had the second journal, Mabel could only guess that he stoled it.

Of course Mabel had wanted to find out more about the Lone Wolf, but the book suddenly ended in black smudges covering the last page except the words Northwest. The only lead Mabel had now was that the Lone Wolf was somehow connected to the Northwest. And that was why she and Dipper were currently in Ford's car heading to town. She was going to investigate and find out why the Northwests were connected to the Lone Wolf.

When they got into town, the white powders of snow that was falling from the sky since early that morning had ceased. Ford brought his car to a stop in front of the town's library and turned off his car. In response, Mabel opened her door and got out of the red automobile with Dipper and Ford following. Once they were out in the frigid air, Ford turned them with unease.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked as he held a suitcase in his right hand probably filled with documents that had most of his findings. Mabel had only recently learned that Ford made frequent trips to the town library to check out books on the history of Gravity Falls. When he found something peculiar, he always wanted to look into the town's history to see if the anomaly could be traced years back. It just happened to be the day Ford was going to make another trip to the town in which Mabel had decided to ask if Dipper and her could go to do more sightseeing. Ford, with reluctance, had agreed.

"Yes, we'll be fine Great Uncle Ford. We won't take long. We'll come back here when we're done," Mabel answered with reassurance.

Ford nodded with hesitation and turned entering the library closing the door behind him. Mabel smiled and turned towards Dipper who was busy admiring an icy puddle on the ground. On it was snowy footprints. Some of the footprints though were messy.

"So where we're going Mabes?" Dipper asked as he looked up from the icy puddle.

"We're going to take a look at that Northwest statue that's not too far from here. It's our first clue."

"Northwest? Why do you want to investigate them? Candy told me they're not good people."

Mabel sighed holding the book out that belonged to the Lone Wolf out to Dipper. "I don't know how, but they're connected to the person who wrote this book. And the person who wrote this book has the second journal. So it's important that I find out more about these Northwest so that I can understand why their name is written in this book."

Dipper stared at Mabel for a few silent seconds before flashing a large smile. "Okay Mabes, but let's get hot cocoa after."

Mabel smiled softly happy that Dipper was going to help her. She put the Lone Wolf's book away and they both started to walk towards the town's enter square where the Northwest statue was. After doing some research, she had found out that the statue was of the first Northwest who had founded the town. She had tried to find more about him like his occupation and what he was like, but all she could find was his name, Nathaniel. He was basically a mystery and that alluded Mabel due to the fact that Nathaniel should have been well known since he was the town's founder.

When Mabel and Dipper got to the statue, they immediately spotted a familiar person dressed in black that was standing at the statue it with their backs turned towards them. All Mabel could see that gave her a hint about who the figure was was their white hair. As she tried to think about where she had seen the figure before, Dipper waved his hand excitedly and called out what she assumed was the figure's name.

"Hi Gideon!"

Gideon turned hastily and grimaced in disgust as soon as he set his eyes on Dipper and Mabel. "Well, if it ain't Dipper Pines..."

Smiling, Dipper took a few steps forward ignoring the rude look that Gideon was giving him. "What are you doing here?"

Gideon crossed his arms glaring at Dipper. "As if I tell you peasant."

"Aww you don't have to be so secretive. We won't tell." Dipper said giving a wink.

Gideon's face twisted into a scowl and he walked towards Dipper stopping a few inches in front of him. "As if I tell you anything," he retorted as he placed a hand on his hip. "Why look at you." He raised his other hand gesturing at Dipper. "You are a no good dirty peasant. The way you act and dress in proves it."

Dipper glanced down at his t-shirt which he had sewed a few years ago when he was just beginning to learn how to sew. It was a red t-shirt with picture of a dog playing basketball. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he tried to cover the front of his shirt with his hands looking away at the ground.

Noticing that he had broken Dipper's spirit, Gideon continued on smirking. "So why don't you just leave. You're too ridiculous and silly to understand anything. Why, I'm even surprised that your family keeps you. Then again, maybe they feel sorry for you. After all, I'm sure everyone only thinks of you as something they can point and laugh at when they need a good laugh."

Mabel felt herself shaking in anger as she heard those words. Sure there were times when she sometimes thought that Dipper was too silly to understand things, but that was who Dipper was. And because of that, she was not going to let some preppy boy hurt her brother.

"Leave HIM alone," She heard herself command through clenched teeth as she marched towards Dipper and Gideon. She stopped in front of Dipper and glared at Gideon who was now looking at her curiously. She glared at him for a few seconds before it hit her. The boy standing in front of her was the same boy who had bumped into her at the party. He was the same boy Mabel had found herself longing to get to know about. But after seeing how he acted towards Dipper, she was beginning to regret that she had even thought of that.

"Why... Why are you treating him like that?" Mabel said tightening her hands into fists. "What gives you the right to treat anyone like that?"

Gideon, however, said nothing and continued to stare at Mabel. Seeing this, Mabel bit her bottom lip in annoyance. A gut wrenching silence passed before Mabel decided it needed to end. As she was about to open her mouth and say something else, Gideon finally opened his.

"Who are you?"

Mabel blinked in surprise at the question. She had not expected Gideon to say that given how all the things he had said so far were mean things. How could he ask that one question when she was standing in front of him boiling with anger. It made her infuriated.

Before she could even answer the question, Gideon shook his head taking a step back. "Forget it." He turned and began to walk away before stopping. He turned back towards the twins now with something new in his eyes along with hate. Mabel couldn't quite pick out what was new in his eyes, but part of her wanted it to call it something more then curiosity, but what?

As Mabel questioned that, she failed to realize that Gideon was speaking again. She immediately switched back from her thoughts about him to what was happening around her in time to hear what he had to say.

"I treat anyone like that, because no one can stop me. Remember that." He said sneering. He turned away and walked away towards a large limo parked nearby. Not even looking back, he opened the side door of the limo and entered it shutting the door behind him. Once he closed the door, the limo's engine roared to life and the classy automobiles began to drive away leaving a small white cloud behind.

As it drove away, Mabel found herself staring at the place where the limo was while biting the inside of her cheek. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy she had just spoke to was cruel and unkind. And even though she saw something else in his eyes, she was going to ignore that fact because she loathed the boy.

One reason was because Gideon was right. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't do anything. From observation by how the boy was dressed and what he left in, he was rich. And the rich always got away with everything. It was how it was for her back home when it came to her bullies who were rich. Whenever she tried to do something about it, she found she couldn't because of the fact those bullies had more authority and power then her. It was a something Mabel had began to hate with passion over the years. She knew in her heart that just because you have money didn't mean that it should give you the authority to treat someone like trash. That one reason was why she found she couldn't stand Gideon. Because he was just like some of the bullies at home.

"Maybe Gideon is right..."

Mabel turned her head to see Dipper looking down at the ground covering his shirt with his arms. She could feel her heart wanting to break seeing Dipper like that. Yes, there had been times when she had thought that Dipper's t-shirts were too goofy to wear, but despite everything, he always wore them proudly. Now here he was embarrassed that he was wearing one. What made it even worse was that the t-shirt was one of his favorites. It was one of ones he had first made when he was beginning how to learn to sew.

"Dipper..." Mabel said softly reaching her out to Dipper, but Dipper shook his head. He looked up at her with the wide smile he had proudly made to show to the town replaced with a bitter cold frown that made Mabel shiver at the thought that Dipper could make such a sad face.

"Maybe I am ridiculous and silly," Dipper muttered quivering his lip. "Maybe everyone does take pity on me and only laughs at me. Maybe... Maybe..."

Mabel shook her head placing her hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Don't listen to him Dipper. He's the one who doesn't understand anything. You're more than what he says, believe me."

Dipper looked up at Mabel and she could see him faintly smile. But that smile soon faded in a matter of seconds. When it did, Dipper took off his t-shirt and tied it around his arm frowning.

"Still, I'm going to be less silly and more serious now Mabes. Maybe it's time for me to stop acting ridiculous. And the first step to do that is stop wearing my t-shirts."

"But aren't you cold?" Mabel questioned a little hurt that Dipper was trying to change himself.

Dipper shook his head smiling gesturing to the long sleeve white shirt he had been wearing underneath. "Nope!" He then walked up to the Northwest statue and placed his arm on a circular pattern on the side of the statue. He leaned against it placing his weight on it while looking back at Mabel. "This is the new me Mabel and I'm going to try my hardest to be no longer silly anymore."

As soon as he said that, a loud rumble could be heard coming from the statue. Dipper jumped back in surprise as Mabel walked closer to the statue. The circular pattern in the statue shook and was pushed back revealing a small hole inside of it. Inside the hole was a small folded piece of brown paper. Both of the twins looked at each with a mixture of awe and fear for a few seconds. Finally, Mabel nodded and picked up the folded paper. She unfolded it revealing it to be an important document.

Mabel widened her eyes as she stared down at the ciphers and symbols she couldn't recognize. What confused her even more was the large triangle that was in the middle of the document. In it at the top of it was an eye that stared back at her. She had never seen any document like the one in her hands.

"Dipper... You..." She mumbled excitedly with a wide smile. "Don't you realize what this means?"

"Um a treasure hunt?"

Mabel rolled her eyes taking out her journal she had marked the other day. She flipped to a page that had a brown envelope attached to it and pointed at it for Dipper to see. She then began to read the small passage that was written next to the envelope.

 _It has come to my attention that there are still many secrets hiding in this small town. One of them is the elusive Northwest family. I believe that they are hiding something that can add to why Gravity Falls is a hotspot for the unexplained. Enclosed here is a document that I hope can prove whether my suspicions are correct or not._

"A document?" Dipper asked looking back at Mabel.

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, but when I looked into the envelope taped to this page, there was nothing there. I think this here is the same document." She said holding up the paper they had just found.

"But how are you going to read that?" Dipper asked looking at it placing a finger under his chin. "It's all weird looking."

"It's in ciphers and symbols." Mabel answered looking back at the journal. "I recognize some of the ciphers, but I have no idea what the symbols are. Maybe we should go to the library. They may have some books on these symbols."

"Yeah and then I can prove to Gideon that I can be serious and no longer silly!"

"Gideon?" Mabel asked. "So wait, you do know him?"

"Yeah, I met him at the party the other day. I think Candy told me his last name was Northwest or something."

"Wait... You mean to tell me that he's a Northwest?! Dipper, don't you know what this means?! If we can find out this family's connections to Lone Wolf and figure out their secrets, we can get back at them for what he did to you."

"But-"

"No buts Dipper! Let's go." She took Dipper's and pulled him along as she raced towards the library. She needed to uncover the truth. It wasn't really for her sake, but for Dipper's sake too.

* * *

When the twins got to the library, they immediately headed to the shelves that had books on languages and symbols. When they found a few that covered the topics of symbols, Mabel took them along with Dipper to a small corner near a table. It took her at least twenty to thirty minutes before Mabel finally found what she was looking for.

"Here it is." She called out quietly to Dipper who was currently looking at a book about how to fold paper into hats. He looked up from his book with a bored expression yawning. "You found it?" He asked.

Mabel nodded flipping the book over for him to look pointing at some of the symbols that were on the page. "The same symbol here, the large triangle, is the same one on the document. It says here it's an alchemy symbol. From what I can understand, it means flame."

"So?" Dipper asked trying his best to stay focused.

"I think we need to burn this document to get some answers. At least from what I can tell from the triangle on it." Mabel placed both the document and book about symbols back on the table and turned away to place some books on the shelves. As she did this, she continued to talk. "I tried deciphering some of the ciphers, but all they translate to are Northwest. Burning it might be the only way to understand what it means."

When Mabel turned back at Dipper, she widened her eyes in shock at what he was wearing on his head. It was the document folded to a sailor styled hat. "Dipper!" She spoke in a loud tone. "What did you do?"

Dipper tilted his head stretching his arms out happily. "Look, I just made a hat!" He then glanced up at it staring at it for a few seconds realizing what he had just done. "Ugh... I did it again..." He muttered. He reached up for the hat preparing to unfold it, but Mabel stopped him.

"Wait Dipper..." She said as she took a step closer towards him studying the paper hat. Now that it was folded into a hat, she could see an X marking a building with an arrow pointing at. She did not know how, but Dipper had uncovered the truth about the document and what it really was.

"It's a map..." She muttered slowly. She looked down from the hat back at Dipper smiling . "Dipper, it's a map!" She chuckled, but immediately frowned. "And I was going go burn it.." She said to herself hating the fact that she had actually suggested that. If she had burned the parchment, what would they do then.

"So what now?" Dipper asked taking the paper hat off of his head.

"It looks like it's pointing to a building..." Mabel answered studying the map. "And if I'm not mistaken, I've seen that building before. Come on Dipper. I think I know where this map says to go."

"But what about Great Uncle Ford? Didn't we say we would come back to him once we were done looking at that statue?"

Mabel bit her bottom lip knowing that Dipper was right. She did say she and Dipper were going to be back once they had finished looking at the Northwest statue. But...

She didn't want to leave this mystery unsolved. There was something about the Northwests that made them different. Even Great Uncle Ford had thought so in his journal. If she could just prove that his suspicions correct, then she could find out why the Lone Wolf had the Northwest name scribbled in his book. And if she found out why, then she was sure that she could find them and get the second journal back.

Smiling at that thought, she took the map out of Dipper's and took his hand into her own. "I'm sure he'll be fine on his own for awhile. Now come on Dipper."

She pulled him along and they both headed for the exit of the library. There was a mystery she needed to solve and she wasn't going to give up till she solved it.

* * *

"And here's your free passes. Please enjoy the Gravity Falls Museum of Natural History."

Mabel nodded as she took the free passes that the lady at the front desk was holding out to her. As Mabel handed one of the passes to Dipper, she looked back at the lady and shyly thanked her.

"T-thank you..."

The lady smiled. "It's no problem. Now have fun you two."

Both of the twins nodded and started to walk towards one of the halls that led to the town's historical monuments and paintings. As they walked through it, Mabel couldn't help but beam in happiness. She was right about the building the arrow was pointing to on the map. It was Gravity Fall's Museum of Natural History. She recognized it, because of the fact she had seen it in the paper a couple of days ago. The museum had made a brand new exhibit to showcase wax figures of historical people, but that was for another day. Right now, she and Dipper were there to see a painting. According to the map, there was a white triangular painting that would show a winged deity that would show the way. Whatever that meant of course.

Once the twins found the painting, Mabel began analyzing it. Unlike what the map described, it was just like any painting in the map. It involved abstract lines with nothing but white and shades of black in the painting. She had no idea what the painter was thinking when they were making it.

After studying the painting for a few more minutes, Mabel groaned in defeat as she placed her hand on her head. "This is useless." She said sighing. "This painting is nothing but abstract lines."

"I don't know Mabel. I see something else. Like an angel or something."

"An angel?" Mabel said looking back confused only to Dipper sitting on a nearby bench upside down. She quickly hurried to the bench and placed herself in the same position as Dipper. To her astonishment, the painting had flipped from an indistinguishable picture of lines to a picture of an angel holding a book in one hand while pointing to the right with her other hand.

"It's... It's not an abstract painting..." Mabel stuttered in disbelief. "It's a painting of an angel..."

"Hey Mabel, haven't we seen this picture before? It looks kind of familiar."

Mabel sat back up in a normal position. Now that she thought about it, the angel in the painting was familiar. She remembered seeing an angel like it at the cemetery. It was a couple of days ago when she and Dipper had decided to go explore the cemetery after Mabel had seen a journey entry about how zombies lied in rest in cemeteries. She was interested of course and went to the cemetery with Dipper only to find no trace of zombies. All she saw was tombstones and statues. One of the statues was of an angel. The same one she had saw in the painting in front of her.

Standing up, Mabel looked back at Dipper who was now sitting up holding his head in pain. "Ugh... Head rush..." He mumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Mabel grabbed onto Dipper's hand pulling him up from the bench. "Come on Dipper. I know where we've seen that angel. Let's go."

Not even giving Dipper a chance to say anything else, she pulled along with her towards the exit of the museum. As they exited, Mabel realized she was beaming in excitement. Thanks to Dipper, they were one step closer to solving this mystery. One step closer to finding out who was the Lone Wolf and getting back at Gideon.

* * *

"I don't see anything Mabes."

"Just look for something Dipper. Something that's suppose to show us the way," Mabel retorted back as she glanced down at the map in her hands. According to it, the angel was suppose to show them way. The way to the truth that lives in the seeds of the dead. She had no idea what it meant, but she knew for sure that the angel was their last clue to the truth. And that was why she couldn't give up now.

"Look Mabel! It's picking my nose!"

Mabel looked up from the map and rolled her eyes in annoyance at what Dipper had done. He had placed his nose in a position where the angel's finger would be picking it.

"Stop it Dipper. Stop messing around." Mabel said back turning away. As she did, she heard a soft click and a gush of wind coming from behind her. She turned back just in time to see part of the stone that was underneath the angel statue opening revealing a flight of steps leading down towards a dark passageway. Mabel gawked at it in shock for several seconds not understanding what had happened.

"Dipper... Did you do this?" She asked looking back at him who was now taking his nose off the angel's finger. He jumped off the statue back on the ground next to Mabel smiling.

"I think so..." He answered looking at the secret passageway. "When you told me to stop messing around, I tried to move my nose in a certain way, and the angel's finger moved. And then that happened." He said pointing at the passageway.

"Of course... Why didn't I see it. The angel will show us the way to the truth that lives in the seeds of the dead. It's talking about underground Dipper. Thanks to you, now we'll find the truth to this mystery!"

Dipper placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly. "Which means I'm not silly, but serous."

Mabel shook her head at Dipper's proud statement. "Let's just go..." She said taking out a small flashlight out of her pocket. She clicked it on and she entered the dark passageway with Dipper not too far from behind her.

As they walked down the dark tunnel after getting pass the flight of stairs, Mabel made sure to walk cautiously. They were in an unknown place. And that fact mean that she had to be prepared for anything. Anything that could hurt them or worst.

"Watch out for booby traps." Mabel whispered after a few minutes of nothing but walking in the silent dark passageway.

Instead of telling Mabel that he understood her, Dipper placed a hand on his stomach and chuckled. "Heh. Booby traps..."

As he said that, he took another step forward. In effect, the ground beneath his foot shook and a portion of it lowered while making an eerily sound. Both Dipper and Mabel widened their eyes at the sound and turned to their left to see small holes appearing in the wall. A cranking sound followed and a dart was suddenly shot at Dipper from one of the holes. Seeing where the dart would hit, Mabel took action and pushed Dipper out of the way of the trajectory of the dart causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

As she sat up, Mabel felt a sharp pain coming from her left ear. She cringed in pain and immediately placed her hand on her ear hoping that it would helps lessened the pain. Instead, touching her ear made the pain increased causing Mabel to bite down on her tongue hard.

"Mabel look out!"

Mabel looked up from the ground in time to see a dart heading for her face. She quickly flung herself to the side. She looked back to see the same dart that was aiming for her imbedded into the wall. Her stomach twisted as she stared at it. If she hadn't moved in time, that dart would have been imbedded in her face.

Now seeing the danger they were in, Mabel gritted her teeth and pulled herself and Dipper off the ground. She took his hand into hers and took off in a sprint while pointing her flashlight in front of her. As they ran, Mabel made it her priority to dodge each dart that were flung at her or Dipper. She did not know the consequences if a dart were to hit either her or Dipper. That was why each dart she dodged made her fear even more for her and Dipper's life.

"Oof!" Mabel heard behind her and immediately, she found herself tumbling towards the ground. Naturally, she placed her hands in front of her to help break her fall, but soon found that it did not help at all. When her hands touched the ground, she felt it shake making a loud rumbling sound. Not even having time to comprehend what was going on, Mabel felt the cool ground beneath her disappear. What followed was the feeling of falling down.

As she tumbled down in the new dark passage, Mabel struggled to grab onto anything. All she could hear were her own cries every time a limb hit a small stone in her way. She was sure Dipper was falling next to her, because his cries were not too far away. Finally, after several minutes of nothing but falling and darkness, Mabel felt herself stop onto something solid. She slowly opened her eyes only to see nothing but darkness. The only source of light she could see was coming from her flashlight which was lying a few feet away from her. Squinting her eyes in pain at the bruises she was sure she had from tumbling through the tunnel, she stood up and walked towards the flashlight. She picked it up and pointed it back at the tunnel she had fell though seeing Dipper lying right next it with his eyes closed.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed with worry in her voice. She quickly went to his side and shook his body like a rag doll calling out his name. She was afraid. Even since the Shadow Wraith, she had began to care more about Dipper's safety. She was sure it was because she had almost lost Dipper because of her own actions.

"Ugh..." Mabel heard Dipper say tiredly. She stopped shaking him and watched as he slowly opened his eyes looking up at Mabel. "That fall hurt sis..."

Mabel smiled and helped Dipper up off the ground. From what she could, Dipper had only a few bruises on his legs and arms. There was nothing serious that could put his life in danger. She could only hope that it would stay that way.

"Anyway, where are we Mabes?" Dipper asked as he placed his hand on his head and began rubbing it. "I remember tripping and then us falling."

"I have no idea..." Mabel answered. She turned her body away from Dipper and began pointing her flashlight around the room looking for anything that could help tell them where they were at. Eventually, Mabel stopped the light on a small brown chest sitting on a dirty white pedestal she had not noticed earlier. The chest was old, but was decorated with odd symbols. Judging by it's outside appearance, Mabel knew that whatever was in the chest had to be important.

With that in mind, Mabel walked towards the chest. Using one hand, she lightly tapped the chest expecting another trap. When nothing happened, Mabel decided to place her hand on the chest and open it. To her amazement, it opened with no trouble revealing an old parchment tied in a blue cloth lying inside of it. Mabel stared at the parchment with awe. She had not expected seeing an old parchment in the chest.

Handling her flashlight to Dipper to hold, Mabel picked up the parchment and took the blue cloth off of it. After taking it off, she opened it and began to read it aloud for Dipper to hear.

 _My name is Nathaniel Northwest. The reason I have written in this document is to preserve the truth. While it is true that I am the founder of Gravity Falls, it is a lie for what I really should be known for. The truth is I am a loyal practitioner of the dark arts._

 _It started decades ago when I was a young man investigating the place I later named Gravity Falls. I journeyed to a dark dense part of the forest and it was there where I heard a voice. He explained to me how I was destined for greatness and gave me a powerful amulet. It was only months after did I learn that the amulet granted me powers. Because of this, I began to grow more attached to the amulet with the feeling of wanting to learn more about what was called the dark arts which was a sin to consult. Eventually, I had enough and journeyed to a shaman seeking guidance. He said nothing and only gave me a book sending me away. I discovered later that the book was created by individuals like me and in it were spells and practices written in a dark language. I realized then that this was my destiny and I had to follow it._

 _I then began to study and learn all I could learn about the dark arts. Using my newfound knowledge, I awakened the amulet that had been given to me so long ago and used my new power to make my fortune. My fortune only stemmed from tasks I decided to complete from contacts. Many of the tasks I did involved getting rid of those whom my contacts wanted out of the way. Yes, I will admit that I murdered people, but in my eyes, it was carving the way towards my destiny. When I married and my wife had a male child, I decided to teach my son what I had learned. It is my hope that he carries the dark arts in his veins and carry the tradition to teach what I have learned to future male generations. This is what I can see now. This is the power that I have set inflamed and that will continue to burn until the end of time._

 _-Nathaniel Northwest_

Mabel stared down at the parchment in shock soaking in the words. It seemed like hours before she finally lifted her head and looked at Dipper who too was shocked. She couldn't believe it. This was the truth about the Northwests. They were people that were murderers who used dark magic to kill. And while it was true that Nathaniel Northwest was the founder of Gravity a Falls, there was so much more about him that he hid from everyone. And the parchment in her hands was the evidence that gave proof to who the Northwests really were.

"W-what are we going to do now?" Dipper stuttered in a shaky voice looking up from the parchment. "I mean... Is this even true?"

"It must be..." Mabel answered hesitantly folding the parchment up. Part of her wanted to believe it wasn't, but there was no evidence that proved that the parchment in her hands was forged. Judging by its appearance, it looked like it had been written many generations ago. Not only that, it was signed in Nathaniel Northwest's name. Despite her fears, there was no mistake that the parchment in her hands was real.

"Hey Mabes, how are we going to get out of here anyway?"

Hearing that question made all the color drained off of Mabel's face. She had not thought about that. They had fell in. There was no way Dipper and her could climb out of the way they went through. Even if they tried, they no idea how long the cavern they fell in was nor how steep it was. Even if Mabel didn't want to admit it out of fear, they were stuck.

"Hey look! A stick!"

Mabel looked up from her thoughts to see Dipper walking towards an old brown lever sticking out of the wall not too far away from them. Before she could even call out to Dipper to stop, he pulled the lever. I'm effect, the wall next to the lever began to move and slid open revealing stairs to another passageway. Mabel stared at the newfound passageway in disbelief while Dipper grinned excitedly next to her.

"I think this is the way out Mabes." He said turning back at her.

Mabel only nodded still shocked at the fact that Dipper had found their way out. Seeing that she was frozen in shock, Dipper chuckled and took Mabel's hand.

"Come on sis, let's get out of here."

Dipper led Mabel to the stairs and they both walked up in silence with the light of the flashlight leading the way. Eventually, they saw a small bright dot at the end of the passage. Smiling, Dipper dropped the flashlight and ran up to the small bright dot. He placed his hands on the bright dot and pushed against what was separating him and Mabel from the outside. Seeing what Dipper was doing, she ran to his side and pushed along with me. They continued to push and push against the solid barrier until finally they heard a loud plop. What followed the odd sound was the barrier disappearing and them falling out of the passage and onto something cool.

Feeling the cold object against her hands, Mabel dazedly sat up and glanced around. The twins were now sitting on bundles of snow by small tombstones. A couple of feet away from them was the angel statue with the door that led below being now closed. Mabel blinked as she stared at the angel statue. She could barely comprehend the fact that they were outside when only a few minutes ago, they were trapped underground with no way out. It was all thanks to Dipper that they were able to make it out.

Behind her, Mabel could hear Dipper chuckling. After several seconds of listening to him laughing, she then could feel him putting his body weight against her back. What followed was pure silence for what seemed like hours for Mabel. Eventually, Dipper broke the silence.

"Hey Mabel... You think I'm silly right?"

Mabel lifted her head in confusion at the question. She knew she had to answer Dipper, but at the same time, she had no idea what to say. It was true Dipper was silly all the time, but it was his silliness that made him the person he was today. She didn't want to hurt Dipper with the truth. Especially after what Gideon had said to him earlier.

Sighing knowing she couldn't lie anyway, Mabel answered Dipper's question. "Yeah... You are silly... But..." Mabel bit the bottom of her lip and continued. "I don't think you should change that about yourself. I mean look at what your silliness has done for us! It's because of your silliness that we were able to solve this mystery! It's because of it that we're one step closer to finding the journals!"

In a flash, Mabel turned around placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Feeling her warmth, Dipper turned around allowing Mabel to see his face. His face was a slight shade of red and tears were slowly coming out of his eyes. Mabel smiled softly knowing that his tears weren't caused by Gideon's words, but from her own.

"So thank you Dipper," Mabel said in a soft voice. "Thank you for being yourself. I appreciate your silliness even when it drives me mad sometimes... Just promise me you won't change that aspect of yourself just because some rich kid can't see what I can see."

Dipper nodded happily wiping the tears off his face. "Thanks sis. I promise I won't."

Glad with Dipper's promise to her, Mabel took Dipper's hand and together they got off the icy snow. "Let's head back." Mabel said looking back at the exit of the cemetery. "I don't think Great Uncle Ford will be happy that we took too long looking at the statue."

Dipper chuckled and together, the twins began to walk towards the path that led out of the cemetery. As they walked, Dipper frowned and tilted his head at Mabel.

"Hey Mabes, what are we going to do with that paper?"

Mabel shrugged her shoulders at Dipper's question. "I don't know... Part of me wants to show others who the Northwests really are, but I know the other part of me knows better."

Mabel sighed and glanced back at Dipper frowning. "One thing I know for certain though is that we need to watch out for them."

Dipper only nodded and faced forward. Mabel smiled as she watched him and looked forward as well. As they walked, she decided to push her thoughts of the Northwests away for now. She was reluctant to, but she knew there was no point in thinking over it. Especially when there was always another day to do just that.

* * *

Gideon crossed his arms as he leaned back on the cold stone wall listening in to the conversation Pacifica was having in the other room. He knew who she was talking to and for that reason was what made him stay put. But he found he couldn't concentrate on Pacifica's conversation. Instead, he found his thoughts repeatedly going back to the twins he saw earlier. He knew now they were the same ones he needed to deal with. And yet, he had no idea why they intrigued him. Especially the girl. Never once had anyone stood up to him. And yet, she did just that.

At that thought, Gideon gritted his teeth. It was all the more reason why he had to deal with them faster. He had a job to get done. And no one was going to stop him. Not even Mabel and Dipper Pines.

* * *

 **ORQH ZROI LV FORVHU WKDQ SLQH WUHH UHDOLCHV.**


	8. The Time Traveler's Pig

**Hi everyone! Thought I was dead right? Well, nope still alive. Unfortunately, I'm sick right now. I know that I should have updated a long time ago. I just became incredibly busy with school and my medical classes that I found no time to write. Actually I'm only posting this chapter because I found it in one of my files unfinished. It took me some time, but I did it. Finished it even when I was sick and tired. However, I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope to do so very soon (preferably in two weeks just as long as I'm not busy with summer school). Well, hope everyone enjoys this chapter even though I did a lot of jumping around. Oh and please send me any ideas you have for future chapters. Writer's block sometimes blocks my train of thought hehe! ^.^**

 **Oh yes before I forget, please leave any questions you have for our favorite twins who will appear as special guests for the answering of reviews in an upcoming chapter. It will involve Mabel and Dipper discussing spoilers and ideas for future chapters just as long as you ask for the right thing (courtesy of the author of course hohoho).**

* * *

 _ **~The Time Traveler's Pig~**_

Mabel stared down at the fluffy swirly treat in her hands. She had wanted to eat it, but soon learned minutes later that her stomach was in protest at that idea. It was sad since she had been the one who spent some of her allowance on the sweet treats for her and Dipper. Frowning, Mabel slightly turned her head at Dipper to see him eating his cotton candy enjoying the sweet taste the vendor lady had promised it would give. She was beginning to wonder if she should just give her cotton candy to Dipper.

"Hey Mabes *munch* don't you think it's great *munch* that Soos brought us here?" Dipper asked in between bites of his sugary treat.

Mabel shrugged her shoulders looking

back at the scene in front of them. It was cold and snowing lightly and yet the street in front of them was filled with bright vibrant decorations in favor of the holiday season. That day earlier, Soos had asked if Mabel and Dipper had wanted to go into town for the yearly winter festival. Mabel was hesitant about going, but agreed. To be honest, she was curious. Back home, there was never winter festivals or crystal white snow or even the bitter cold. It was almost always warm and sunny. That was why she had decided to go with Soos to the festival. She had wanted to see how people in Gravity Falls celebrated winter in an environment that had the holiday spirit.

"Anyway, guess what I heard. Robbie is going to play a gig tonight with his group. Wanna go visit him?"

"W-wait... What?..I..." Mabel stuttered as her face turned bright red. Dipper had done it again. Her crush on Robbie was what he always seemed to bring back to many of their conversations. And this time, he asked if she wanted to see Robbie at his gig. She had never once saw or heard Robbie actually play on his guitar so that thought made Mabel smile despite that fact that inside, she was shaking in nervousness. She didn't even realize that Dipper was speaking until she felt a gentle nudge on her right shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dipper said happily doing his best to hide his amusement at Mabel's reaction to his question. "well there's no time like tomorrow." He jumped off the bench they were sitting on and turned towards her. "Let's go now!"

"B-but right now? W-what if he's too busy to see us?"

Dipper chuckled. "Nah, I spoke to him the other day. He said we can see him whenever we want to."

Mabel shyly smiled and got off the bench. Happy that Mabel was agreeing to go, Dipper turned and began to walk towards the location Robbie wanted them to meet at with Mabel too far behind. As they walked, Mabel made sure to throw her uneaten cotton candy away and study everyone that was at the festival. She instantly recognized some the faces that she had began to memorize. There was Lazy Susan, the owner of a popular diner in the small town, Toby Determine, the president or editor of the Gravity Falls newspaper, and so much more. Sometimes she wondered how she could memorize some of the faces she had only just seen once.

"Over here Mabes!"

Mabel looked up and turned to see Dipper pointing at a small building that had a small green wreath on the door decorated by small silver musical notes. On the top of the building was a large electronic board glowing in red and green displaying important dates and titles. It didn't take a genius to know that the building in front of them was the town's theater.

Dipper opened the door to the theater and entered it. Before doing the same thing, Mabel stopped herself taking a few deep breaths. After sure she was relaxed and calm, she patted her cheeks and looked up at the door in front of in determination. She was definitely not mess up in front of Robbie today. This was her chance to get him to see her feelings. Smiling at that thought, Mabel entered the building closing the door behind her.

Inside the building was a large room with many doors and a space for employers to take tickets. Mabel slowly absorbed all the details until she set her eyes on a door that was slightly jarred opened. She took a steps forward and peeked at the door seeing Dipper talking to Robbie and a few other guys she did not recognize. She had hoped that it would be just Robbie in there. But of course, she should have realized that there would be more than one person in Robbie's band.

"Mabel, come in already!"

Mabel jumped back to her surroundings out of her thoughts to see Dipper waving at her obviously telling her to come in. Sighing in defeat, Mabel opened the door and walked in, but slowly. She was grateful that none of the other guys in the room looked at her to acknowledge her presence and instead were focused on tuning their instruments. But all the same, it was nerve wrecking for Mabel and the nervousness increased by each step she took. And it only worsened when she looked up at Robbie's face. By the time Mabel had stopped in front of Robbie, she found that she could not contain her nervousness. Instead, all she could do was shakily waved her hand at him. It was standing in front of Robbie that made her limbs feel like goo.

"H-hi R-Robbie..." Mabel shakily stuttered glancing down at his feet blushing. She noticed that staring at Robbie's feet instead of his face made her heart rate lessened a little.

"Hey Mabel-kid! Heard from Dipkid here that you two want to hang out with me today. How about we go out and play those carnival games?"

"C-Carnival G-games?" Mabel asked only slightly looking up at Robbie.

"Yeah Mabes! Didn't you see them?! They were everywhere!" Dipper exclaimed waving his hands in emphasis. Mabel chose to ignore him though and continued looking at Robbie asking one question to herself. Did Dipper perhaps set her up?

"Are you sure Robbie? You know we don't have that much time till the gig starts" One of the teens asked looking up from his blue guitar. Mabel shyly glanced at him. He obviously was the same age as Robbie. Was he a classmate of his?

"Yeah, T. I'll be back before 8. Just continue getting ready until I get back." Robbie replied looking back at the guy whose name was T. T only nodded and looked back at his guitar and continued the process of tuning it.

Smiling, Robbie turned back at Mabel and Robbie. "So are you two ready?"

Dipper nodding chuckling. "Of course G!"

Mabel only shrugged her shoulders. "Y-yes?"

It was definitely going to be a long day for her.

Despite everything, Mabel realized that she was starting to have fun with Robbie and Dipper. At first, she was a nervous train wreck trying her best to stay cool and collected with Robbie at her side. But throughout the games they had played throughout the hours, Mabel had started to come out of her shell. She had actually burst out laughing when Dipper had won a game blindfolded which she was sure she wouldn't have done with Robbie nearby. But she did. Somehow she did and that had made her smile brightly afterwords.

"How about we play that game?"

Mabel glanced away from a round kid she had been watching attempting to win the ring toss game to no success to Dipper who had asked the question. He was referring to a game that was not too away from them. It was a game that Mabel caught herself recognizing. It was a game where the person had to knock down three glass bottles with just one ball. It was fairly simple and yet many people still could not win it. It was game that required precision and patience. Two qualities she knew she had.

"Sure why not? What do you think Mabel-kid?"

Mabel blushed slightly and nodded. "Y-yeah lets play it."

Robbie smiled and began to head for the booth with the twins not too far behind. As Robbie payed for one round for the three to play, Dipper found his eyes staring elsewhere at a small tent not too far away. In front of it stood a round bulgy man wearing a styled Christmas hat waving his large candy cane around.

At the top of his lungs, he shouted, "Come one, come all to my pig tent! If you're lucky enough to guess their weight, you'll get to keep one of them!"

Dipper's eyes widened and turned back at Mabel gripping her arm in excitement with his hands. "Oh my gosh! Mabes! Did you hear that! He's giving away pigs!"

Mabel turned back at Dipper shaking her head. Out of all the things he usually found interesting, this definitely had to be the weirdest. Still, she had to make him understand that they couldn't have a pig if he won one. So she began to tell him that he shouldn't go.

"Dipper, I don't think-" but before she could even finish, Dipper was already heading towards the red tent. Mabel sighed in defeat. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to Ford later on.

* * *

"Excuse me sir!? Can I have a pig?!"

The bulgy man who had seconds earlier was calling out towards people to come get his pigs was met with a small boy wearing a stripped t-shirt. He was bouncy on his legs with his feet still touching the ground excitedly giving the man a look that he knew all too look. It was the look of a winner.

"Well, of course! You came to the right place after all. Follow me young lad!"

The man entered the tent and Dipper followed. What he saw immediately after entering the tent made Dipper shake in even more excitement. Standing in front of was a small pen filled with hay and pigs of different sizes and colors. Dipper stared at the pigs in awe and happiness observing each pig's unique personality which includes the way they walked or snorted. He continued observing the pigs until his eyes settled on a small pig in the corner of the pen looking up him. It was then did Dipper knew that this was his pig. While some of the other pigs did partially take notice of his appearance, the one staring at him never took its eyes off of him. And soon, Dipper noticed he couldn't do the same.

"I want that pig sir!" Dipper exclaimed pointing at the pig who was staring at him.

The bulgy man glanced down at the pig Dipper was pointing at and chuckled. "Old 15-poundy? Are you sure young lad? He's quite small to really have a feast."

"A feast?" Dipper questioned dreading the answer he knew the man was going to give him.

"Why of course. These pigs are here to give away for Christmas feasts! They're the perfect present for family and friends. Haha! I recommend you take that one in the corner over there. Now she's a beauty that one. Of course it will cost you the correct guess of its weight you know."

The man said as he pointed at another pig that was larger and darker than the pig that Dipper wanted.

"I'm sorry sir, but I still want that one." Dipper said looking back at his pig. "If I guess it's weight correctly, can I keep it?"

"Of course young lad, but I must insist-"

"Hmm..." Dipper started to say ignoring the man looking back at his pig observing how big it was. The bulgy man was right. Compared to the order pigs, the one he wanted was small. But that probably made it easier to guess its weight. Closing his eyes, Dipper started to think back to anything the man told him earlier about his pig. It was then did he remember what he called his pig.

15-poundy...

"He's 15 pounds right?!" Dipper exclaimed hoping that he was right. To his astonishment, the bulgy man's face turned into shock at Dipper's guess.

"W-why yes... That's right..." The man chuckled and took off his festive hat rubbing his faded white hair. "Well, my boy, it looks like you have yourself a pig."

The man placed his back back on and went inside the pen. He picked up the smallest pig and walked back to Dipper handling it to him. "Congratulations lad!"

Dipper nodded with a huge smile and hugged the pig in his hands. As he hugged him, Dipper quietly whisper a few words to his new friend.

"I'm going to call you Waddle. Nice to meet you friend."

And to his surprise, Waddles snorted happily in response.

* * *

"So Dipkid went?"

Mabel perked her head up at Robbie who was now standing next to her holding three round blue baseball balls. She only nodded answering quietly. She did not even notice when Robbie had finished paying and came by her side. Then again, she knew she should have just payed more attention to her surroundings.

"Well, I'm sure Dipkid will be fine. Anyway, you ready Mabel-kid?"

Mabel answered a yes back with a warm slight smile. Seeing this, Robbie winked back and handed her two of the balls. He gripped the third one in his hand and began to bounce it in his hand eyeing the targets, three glass bottles. He gave a confident smile and threw the ball at the glass bottles. The ball met their targets shattering the bottles into large shards. Smiling, Robbie took another ball from Mabel. Again, he was able to get the ball to meet the targets. It was becoming apparent to Mabel that Robbie was very good at throwing baseballs.

"Okay, it's all up to you Mabel-kid."

"H-huh?" Mabel stuttered in shock. She looked at Robbie with a nervous face. "B-but... What if I mess up?"

Robbie chuckled. "I'm sure you won't. Trust me." He said with a wink.

Mabel slowly nodded rubbing the blue ball that was in her hands with her fingers now noticing how slippery it felt in her hands. She was afraid. She didn't want to mess up in front of Robbie. But he believed in her. And because of that, she knew she had to try her best.

So taking a deep breath, Mabel lifted her right hand while gripping the blue ball tightly in her hand. Using all her strength, she threw the ball at the three glass bottles stacked on top of each other. To her astonishment, the ball made contact with them and shattered them to pieces. What she did not expect though was for the ball to make contact with the wall of the booth and come back straight at them. Mabel barely had any time to get out of the way. When she did, she heard a cry of pain behind her. She looked back from the icy ground to see Wendy kneeling on the ground holding her eye cussing in pain while glaring at her. It was at that point did Mabel understand that Wendy probably hated her more then ever now. Then again, she probably did the very first time the two met.

"Wendy! Are you okay?!" Robbie said running towards Wendy carefully helping her off the snow taking a look at her injured eye. After seeing how dark and swollen the skin around it was compared to her other eye, Robbie looked back at Mabel with a worried expression. "I'll be right back Mabel-kid! I'm going to take Wendy to see the doctor here!"

Not even allowing Mabel a chance to reply, Robbie took Wendy's hand into his and led her towards the direction of the nearby clinic while allowing her to lean her onto his shoulder for support. As Mabel watched them go, her face slowly changed from a face of happiness of not letting Robbie down to a face of hurt and sadness. How could she not see it? Robbie cared more about Wendy than her.

"Hey Mabes! Guess what! I won my pet pig! His name is Waddles!"

Mabel looked up at Dipper to see him holding a small pig snorting happily in his arms. She however said nothing and looked away. Of course Dipper got his pet pig.

"Hey Mabel, what's wrong? Are you okay? Where's G?"

"Taking Wendy to see a doctor." Mabel answered bitterly. "We were playing the game and I threw the ball, but it ended up hitting Wendy though in the eye."

"Ouch." Dipper replied placing Waddles down. "Well will G come back?"

Mabel shrugged biting the inside of her cheek. "Maybe... Maybe not... He cares more about Wendy anyway..."

"But... You don't mean that. I mean G is taking the time to hang out with us instead of practicing with his friends..."

"Yeah... But- oof!" Before Mabel could finish what she wanted to say, she was pushed harshly towards the ground. She looked up to see a round bald man wearing a gray suit and gray googles apologizing quickly in a rushed tone. Instead of listening to the man's apology, her eyes were glued at the man's belt. Clipped to it was a small yellow device similar in design to a tape measure. On the middle of it was a symbol almost in the shape of the infinity sign. It was right then did Mabel knew that the man that was standing in front of her was not a resident of Gravity Falls.

"W-who are you?" She blurted out not even thinking. "Why are you wearing that weird outfit and what is that machine on your belt?"

Upon hearing Mabel's question, the man placed his hands on top of his head and began panicking. "Oh no! Oh no! My position has been compromised!" He looked around and after seeing no one was near them, he placed his hand on his watched and switched it. "Assuming stealth mode!" He said shakily.

Whatever the bald man was hoping the watch would do did not happened though. Seeing this, the man tried to switch the watch a few more times. After a few more attempts of playing with it though, the man sighed and gave up. He sat down on one of the barrels near them holding his head in defeat.

"Y-you got me..." The man said.

Mabel crossed her arms and took a step forward closer to the man. "Now who are you? What were you trying to get that watch to do?"

"Yeah! Are you like from the future or something?" Dipper added as well.

The man chuckled nervously. "Y-yes... I'm a time traveler. My name is Blendin Blandin, member of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew of the year 207̃012. My mission is to remove time anomalies."

"So if you're from the future, that must mean you have a time machine right?" Mabel asked now glancing down at the device hooked to his belt.

Seeing where Mabel's eyes were gazing at, Blendin immediately unhooked the device from his belt and tried the best he could to hide it behind his back. But it was no use, Mabel knew what what the device was. And she wanted it more than anything now. It was her chance. If she could go back to the past and make sure that the ball didn't hit Wendy, then Robbie wouldn't leave her. She could not let this chance go to waste.

"C-can I see your time machine?" Mabel asked in the most politest way she could make.

"'What?! No, out of the question!" Blendin said shocked holding out the time machine in front of the twins. "This is delicate equipment! I could get in trouble for allowing two kids to play with it!" He then placed the time machine back into his belt looking away as he sighed tiredly.

Seeing how exhausted Blendin looked, Mabel quickly formed a plan in her head. If she could just get Blendin to do something that would make be less wary of his surroundings, she could get the time machine without even him noticing. Smiling, Mabel looked back at Dipper. Somehow, he understood what she wanted to do.

"Hey Blendin, you look tired. How come?" Dipper said with an innocent smile

"I've been working nonstop to find a series of anomalies that are supposed to be in this time period. But, there's nothing here!"

"Well, I think you should take a break. There's a building not too far from here that is giving out nice steamy hot cocoas for free and a place to rest!" Dipper continued pointed to the right at the direction of the building he was referring to.

"Well... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a break... Yeah... That's what I'm going to do." Blendin began to say confidently with a smile. "Thanks you two." He turned and began to walk towards where Dipper had pointed, but stopped and looked back. "Ah but don't get act funny ideas. I'm watch you two." He turned and walked away leaving the twins behind.

"We're following him right sis?" Dipper asked picking up Waddles into her arms. "I mean I wouldn't mind to go back to the past and relive the moment I mean Waddles."

"Yeah, Dip if we can snatch his time machine without him noticing. Let's go."

Together, the twins followed Blendin to the building that was giving free cocoa. Once they got there, they immediately under the window outside of the building peeking through it. Through the window, they could see Blendin sitting down in a seat at a table placing marshmallows in a red cup with heat being emitted from the top of it. It was their chance.

"Dipper, we need to get that time machine," Mabel said turning away from the window back at Dipper.

Dipper nodded. "Way of ahead of you sis." He looked at Waddles with puppy eyes. "Waddles, I know we just met and all, but I need you to go on a big mission for me. We need that time machine that weird man has. Think you can do it?"

Waddles only stared at Dipper for a few seconds of nothing but silence before snorting in reply. Mabel mentally groaned. This was definitely not going to work. They were going to rely on a pig to secretly go in, steal a time machine, and make it back our without being noticed. They were doomed.

Dipper however chuckled. "Haha, I'll take that as a yes Waddles." Dipper cautiously opened the door enough for Waddles to walk in and quietly closed it after he went though. Once Waddles was in, the twins went back to the window and watched him walk towards Blendin who was drunk on the hot cocoa (not literally of course). Waddles went up to behind Blendin slowly and propped itself on its hind legs. Using its mouth, it clamped onto the time machine that was hanging on the belt. Slowly, but surely, Waddles was beginning to loosen the time machine from the belt. That all changed though with Blendin shooting right up from his seat waving his cup in the air. Mabel could only assume he was asking for more cocoa. From the force of Blendin erupt movement, Waddles was sent backwards towards a table. Mabel immediately closed her eyes in effect. It was over. They couldn't rely on a pig to get a complex task done. Besides, the pig was too small. She doubt it could even remove the time machine from Blendin's belt. If only she could...

"Mabel, Waddles did it!"

Mabel shot open her eyes and turned towards Dipper who was opening the door allowing Waddles to walk out. Waddles trolled towards them with the time machine partly inside its mouth. As she watched the pig sit down in front of Dipper dropping the time machine at his feet, Mabel realize that she was in shock. Somehow, the pig... no Waddles had did the impossible. And because of that, she began to feel bad. She did have any confidence in Waddles from the very beginning.

As her head wrapped around this fact, she did not notice Dipper picking up the time machine and Waddles and turning back at her with a wide grin. "We have it sis, so um... what now?" He murmured turning the time machine around in his hand as if it was a new toy he had just found. Truth to be told, Mabel had no idea how to even use it. And she was pretty sure it was not a wise idea to go ask Blendin anyway.

Still, she couldn't mess up here. So slowly, Mabel took hold of the tape's metal strip and pulled it stretching it slowly. As she stretched the line of tape, she could make out dates with numbers and times on them. It took a few minutes, but eventually she found the date and time she wanted to go back to. After placing her finger down on the date and time, with determined eyes Mabel nodded back at Dipper who had placed Waddles back on the ground. He took ahold of Mabel's arm, and Mabel released her finger on the clip allowing the line of tap to snap back into the small device. As soon as the metal strip hit the device, a light exploded from it and everything Mabel could see was replaced by rays of light. Soon, the light disappeared and black was all what remained.

* * *

When the light returned, Mabel found that it was difficult for her eyes readjust to the light. It took at least a few straining minutes to do so. When she finally did however, her eyes were met with the sight of the cafe's window door and window standing behind them. She slowly turned towards Dipper in a daze now remembering how he was right next to her. Like her, she could that he was in a daze from the overwhelming explosion of colors that erupted from the time machine. But gradually, he began to overcome it and become more aware of his surroundings.

"Are we really back in the past?" Dipper asked taking his time to observe his surroundings as if he had never seen them before.

"I-I think so..." Mabel muttered half confidently. She felt like they were, but at the same time, it didn't feel like. Their surroundings still looked about the same before they traveled back in time.

"Anyway... Let's find Robbie." Mabel said putting the time time machine away in her pocket. "Judging by how much I sent us back, he should be around the ring toss booth waiting for us after we left to go to the bathroom."

Dipper nodded and together, the twins made their way to the ring toss booth. Indeed, they found Robbie waiting for them there. When he saw them making their way to him, Robbie smiled and waved at them. Mabel couldn't help, but blush. She was definitely going to set things right.

Like before they went back in time, the events played out accordingly. Mabel, Dipper, and Robbie played a few more games together before Dipper went out to get Waddles. And like before, Mabel and Robbie played the ball toss game with Robbie hitting the bottles perfectly. When it came to Mabel's turn, she made sure to look around to see if Wendy was nearby. When she was nowhere near, Mabel held her hand high with the ball in her grip and threw it watching as it hit the bottles. However, like before, the ball didn't stop and it hit the wall causing it to bounce back at them. Mabel made sure to dodge out of the way of the ball, but suddenly she realized that was a mistake. As soon as she dodged it, the ball hit a certain person she wished would disappear. Again, the ball hit Wendy right in the eye.

"Wendy!" Robbie yelled running to Wendy's side seeing that the ball had hit her. He carefully helped her up and looked at her eye where the ball had hit. After seeing the black and blue that had appeared, he looked back at Mabel and like before, told her he was going to take Wendy to see the doctor nearby.

And like before, Mabel felt the suffocating pain of being left behind.

When Dipper came back with Waddles, without even saying anything, she took his hand into his causing him to release Waddles on the ground. Using her other hand, Mabel took out the time machine in her pocket and took ahold of the tape stretching it out to the correct time and date. Without a word, she released it and was blinded by an explosion of rats of colors.

* * *

"Mabes, don't you think you're taking this too far? Maybe it was just set in stone?" Dipper pondered at loud as he sat on the bench watching Mabel pace back and forth in front of her.

"No, it just can't be. I can change this. I just... I just..." Mabel bitterly stopped pacing finding that she was now staring up at the puffy white clouds in the sky. She didn't want to admit it, but it was starting to become apparent that Dipper was probably right. They had gone back in time at least six times, and yet the same thing always happened. The ball would ultimately hit Wendy in the eye causing Robbie to take her to see a doctor and leave Mabel behind. It was a wonder how Mabel could still keep trying given how her heart felt like it could snap at any minute now after experiencing the same suffocating pain six times.

Deciding to stop thinking about the panic Mabel looked away from the sky back at Dipper who was giving her a worried look. Mabel knew that Dipper was right. But Mabel wasn't the type of person to give up. She knew she was missing something in the equation that could solve this whole mess. The question was what?

"Maybe it just fate that Wendy was suppose to be there sis..."

Mabel widened her eyes at the comment and quickly took the time machine out of her pocket gazing down at. She realized something at Dipper's comment. For some odd reason, Wendy was always there. But Mabel knew she couldn't be because she always made sure to check around before throwing the ball. If that was the case, they're had to be only one reason.

Wendy was spying on then.

Of course, Mabel didn't know why, but she knew that it had to be the case. Wendy had probably started spying on them since the very beginning after leaving the theater. And now that Mabel realized this truth, she needed to find a way to preoccupy Wendy enough for not to be in the way of the ball.

"Sis. Hey, sis! Are you in there?"

Mabel turned back at Dipper and smiled. She had just found the right person to do just that.

* * *

Mabel smiled happily to herself as she stared at the prize her and Robbie had just won. It was a large stuffed penguin as big as herself. It didn't matter how large the prize was though. What mattered was the fact that everything had all gone according to plan.

After telling Dipper about her plan to make sure Wendy wouldn't be there at the wrong time, they immediately put the plan into action. While her and Robbie would play the game, Dipper would find Wendy and strike a conversation with her or anything else as long as it preoccupied her for a good few minutes. Mabel knew it must have worked, because when she threw the ball during her turn, Wendy was not there to get hit by it. Best of all, Robbie didn't leave her. Everything went alright for Mabel in the end. Now here she was sitting on the bench with a large stuffed penguin sitting right next to waiting for Robbie to bring back cups of hot cocoa for her and Dipper.

"Mabel!"

Mabel looked up jumping away from her thoughts and turned towards the direction where the voice came from. To her shock, it was Dipper who looked devastated. He stopped in front of her breaking in fit of coughs. When he was finished, he started to speak, but Mabel found that it was hard to grasp on what he saying since he didn't stop to breath."

"Waddlesisgone!Someonetookhim!"

"Calm down Dipper." Mabel said jumping off the bench placing get hand on Dipper's shoulder. "I can't understand what you're saying. Breath and then say it slowly."

It took at least minute for Dipper to inhale and exhale slowly enough for him to calm down. When he was done, Dipper spoke again. "Someone took Waddles Mabes. I... I tried to get him, but it was too late when I got there."

"Can't you just get another pig Dip. I mean there should be a whole bunch there."

"No Mabes! I can't do that!" Dipper exclaimed with bitterness hinted at Mabel's comment. "There's only one Waddles for me and he's the one I want."

Mabel mentally groaned. "Dipper, you can't be-" But before she could finish, Dipper cut her off.

"Please sis, can we use the time machine? I need to go back in time."

"What?! No Dipper. I mean, I finally got Robbie to stay. I-I can't let this moment just be a thing in the past..."

Dipper frowns and turns beginning to walk away. Mabel closes her eyes in guilt and prepares to sit down again when she was pushed hard into the soft snow. She opened her eyes to see Dipper on top of her grabbing at her coat pocket taking the time machine our. Immediately, Mabel placing her hand on the other side of the time machine trying her best to take it away from Dipper. He couldn't have it.

"Give me the time machine Dipper!" Mabel yelled pulling the time machine towards her.

"No! I need it!" Dipper yelled pulling the time machine towards him. Soon, it became a game of tug of war. Mabel would pull and soon after, Dipper would pull. Soon, it became apparent that neither of them would win.

Seeing that he was beginning to lose his grip on the time machine, Dipper shifted his hands on the tape and pulled it stretching it. It took a few seconds for Mabel see what Dipper was doing amidst in all of the pulling. When she did, she immediately tried to stop Dipper, but it was too late. Before she could do anything, rays of light erupted from the time machine and together, the twins were sent back into the past.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Mabel's eyes to adjust to the light like it did before. But when she finally did, she harshly snatched the time machine out of Dipper's hand. They were now back in their normal timeline, but even then she was sure that they were in heaps of trouble.

They traveled back into at least several timelines. Some of them she recognize like the dinosaur age, pioneer age, and even the distant future (which she never wanted to remember again after seeing the huge flying baby). Then there were some timelines that happened at least several days ago like the Gobblewonker incident and the Shadow Wrath incident. Despite all the timelines they went to throughout all the fighting for the machine, there was at least one timeline Mabel did not recognize. She remembered that it was at the Mystery Museum and that it was obviously summertime at night, but the odd thing was that Museum itself did not look like it did today. Of course Mabel would have loved to explore that timeline, but like the other timelines, it disappeared in a matter of seconds during all the fighting.

Shaking her head, Mabel gave a death glare at Dipper. She needed to start focusing on the here and now instead of the past. Who knew what would happened now after going back to all those timelines. She at least needed to tell Dipper that there couldn't be anymore time jumping.

"Dipper, it's over." Mabel said as calmly as she could. "We can only keep this timeline. I'm sorry."

Dipper shook his head with hurt present in his now watery eyes. Without a word, he walked to the totem pole in the middle of the square and hit his head against it. A few seconds later, he his head against the pole again. Mabel watched as he continued to do so realizing that he wasn't stopping.

"Come on Dipper. You'll get over it. It's just a pig."

Mabel waited for a response, but all she got was silence except for the continuing rhythm of Dipper's head hitting the pole. Rolling her eyes, Mabel took out the time machine out of her pocket.

"Fine. I'll just prove it then."

Without another word, Mabel took ahold of the tape and stretched it to the date she wanted it. When she found it, she released the strip of tape and was instantly sent forward one day into the future. She had expected to see Dipper being cheerful and full of lighter, but what she saw instead was the same Dipper she left behind in the past. Biting the inside of her cheek, Mabel again sent herself into the future, but this time a week ahead. Again, all she saw standing before her was a sad, gloomy Dipper hitting the icy totem pole with his head.

"Okay, he seriously can't be like this when we get home right?" Mabel thought as she again sent herself into the future back at California. She was met with lust green and a bright blue sky. She recognized the place she was in as the park she and Dipper would always play ( or explore in her case) at. Mabel began to walk around the small park looking for Dipper. When she had finally found him, she had expected to see Dipper bright and cheerful again after a month of sulking. But instead, she saw him as worse as even repeatedly hitting his head against the bark of tree. Surrounding him were kids she recognized from school pointing at him and calling him names.

It was at that point did a part of Mabel's heart broke at the sight in front of her. Never once ever in her life did Mabel see Dipper brutally bullied like before her. Just seeing it made her want to throw up. Unlike her, who was bullied all the time, Dipper really was never bullied. He made friends more easily than her. Sure he was weird, but most kids her age called it cool. When it came to her though, well it was a different story.

It took at least another minute before Mabel had enough. It was painful for her watch their classmates call Dipper hurtful names because of his behavior. Trembling, she sent herself back into the past. Even though she didn't want to, she knew she needed to do the right thing.

When Mabel got back into what she supposed was the correct timeline, she walked to where Robbie was waiting for her at the ball toss booth. She watched him go two times with great results. It was almost unbearable to watch. When it was finally Mabel's turn, she threw the ball at the bottles watching as it hit them and the walk sending it back at them. Mabel ducked sighing waiting for the unavoidable pain that would come from Wendy from getting hit from the ball. When it did come, Mabel made sure to not pay close attention to her surroundings and instead at her thoughts. She barely recognized Robbie addressing her telling her he was going to take Wendy to see the doctor. She didn't care though. She had done the right thing.

It took at least a good few minutes before Mabel realizing that someone was calling her name. She looked up from her thoughts and the throbbing pain in her chest to see Dipper running at her with Waddles tucked in her eyes. Before she could even say anything, Dipper tackled her to the ground grasping her tightly in a hug saying thank you and thank you many times. Mabel felt herself smile at the hug and Dipper's gratitude. Yes, even though she didn't want to do it, it was ultimately the right thing to do.

After many minutes of being squeezed to death, Dipper finally released Mabel and helped her off the icy snow. With a bright smile, he picked up Waddles off the ground and looked back at Mabel.

"Thank you sis. Waddles says it too of course."

Mabel chuckled taking out the time machine out of her pocket. It was about time to return it to its rightful owner. However, before she could even talk about it to Dipper, it was snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see Blendin Blandin with a dark frown and bent eyebrows. Upon seeing this, Mabel took a step back. She didn't have to look at Blendin's covered eyes to know he was angry.

"Do you realize what you have just done?!" Blendin yelled angrily to the twins in front of him waving at the time machine at them. "I know you broke a lot of rules! Tell me, exactly how much did you break?!"

"Uh..." Mabel had began to say trying her best to think of a excuse. As she did, two bright lights suddenly appeared on both sides of Blendin revealing to be two large men wearing high tech gear and dark uniforms. Paying no attention to the twins, they grabbed the time machine out of Blendin's hand and took ahold of his arms.

"Blendin Blandin, you are under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct," one of the mean said in a gruff voice.

"We will be taking you back to decide your punishment." The other man said.

"W-wait! It wasn't me! It was those-" but before Blendin could even finish, the three time travelers disappeared in a bright light. Mabel watched as the light slowly disappeared leaving only behind a small could of smoke.

To her left, Mabel turned to her left to hear Dipper laughing with Waddles adding in with cheerful snorts. She smiled despite the fact that inside, she was hurt. And yet, she didn't care though. What mattered was Dipper's smile. She would possibly give up her whole world if it meant Dipper's happiness. Yes, if it meant to stop anything like what could have happened to Dipper in the future, then that was what she would do.

* * *

Eventually Mabel and Dipper made it back to the theater in time for the concert to start. Mabel barely paid attention to the concert though. All her eyes we're focused on was Robbie and his song. Despite the fact that it was a collaborative song written from everyone in the band, a dark part in Mabel's heart whispered to her that it was solely written for Wendy. It wasn't until the concert was over did Mabel began to believe it. After all, Robbie never came back to look for after taking Wendy to get her injury treated.

After the concert, Mabel decided to wait outside in the bitter cold for Dipper who had decided to go backstage to talk to his new friends. As she waited, she began to count the snowflakes that had began to fall. As she counted, she unconsciously reflected back on the day. Even though she though she could, she couldn't change certain events in her timeline. It was already set it in stone.

"There you are Mabel-kid."

Mabel jumped up in surprise and looked up at her right to see Robbie smiling at her. He walked up to Mabel and kneeled down to her with a sad look visible in his eyes.

"I want to apologize about today. I know I said I was going to hang out with you and Dipkid, but I didn't..." Robbie stopped and placed his right hand into his pocket. When he took his hand out, Mabel could make out something sparkling it in. What it was she did not know, but she could tell it was special. As she stared at it, Robbie continued speaking.

"Please forgive me Mabel-kid." Robbie said opening his hand out to Mabel revealing a small necklace on it with a locket in the shape of a pine tree attached to it. He softly smiled taking Mabel's hand and placing the small necklace in it. He closed it and stood up smiling. "I know that promises are important to keep. I hope you'll forgive me Mable-kid."

"I-I-I.." Mabel heard herself say stuttering feeling her face heat up knowing that her face was probably as red as a tomato. Realizing this, Mabel gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. As confident as she could, but in a shaky voice, Mabel thanked Robbie for the gift.

"T-thank y-you R-Robbie."

Robbie, however, took no notice to Mabel's behavior and instead placed his hand on Mabel's head patting it. Upon feeling his hand, Mabel opened her eyes and looked up at Robbie's eyes. They were soft and welcoming. Never once had his eyes made her feel ashamed of herself. No, they made her feel happy to be alive. And now that she was staring at them, they only made that feeling increase a lot more now. It was as if they knew how to get her out of the freezing cold darkness that surrounded her heart.

As Mabel stared at those same eyes in wonder and delight, Robbie's voice cut into her inner thoughts. She barely looked away from his eyes back at the ground in time to hear what he had said.

"Your welcome Mabel-kid."

Hearing this, Mabel could no longer hold back the blush she had been holding back. When Robbie had left, Mabel made sure to put the necklace he had given to her on. As she gazed at the pine tree locker in her hand, Mabel couldn't help but smile. Robbie's gift to her was one of the first gifts she had gotten from outside of the family. Because of that, Mabel knew nothing else could replace the treasure hanging below her neck now. After all, it was filled with Robbie's feelings towards her.

Chuckling softly at that thought, Mabel looked up to see Dipper running towards her with Waddles in his hands. Despite the fact that she lost the desired future she had wanted, she wouldn't have it any other way. Dipper was happy. Robbie was happy. And so was Waddles.

And for some reason she couldn't explain, Mabel was too.

* * *

 **EOHQGLQ EODQGLQ ZLOO UHWXUQ ZLWK UHYHQJH**


	9. Fight Fighters

**So once again, I have to apologize. I just became too caught up with school once it had started. I became busy with AP classes and applying for colleges and scholarships. Yep, I'm a senior in high school and boy is it proving to be difficult right now. Don't think I'll ever catch a break this year. In fact, I'm updating right now when I'm supposed to be studying for a quiz tomorrow. Haha! Feel special readers, because I'm ignoring some of my responsibilities at the moment for you.**

 **The other reason why I was so busy was because I've been recently trying to draw Mabel from Gravity Rises and work on other various works of sketches. If you're interested to see some drawings of Gravity Rises in the near future, you can check out my tumblr eternal-angel15. I think I only posted a glimpse of a sketch of Mabel from a long time ago. However, if you guys ask me stuff on there, I'll probably be able to draw you guys some characters from the au. Haha! My drawing sucks though so be prepared.**

 **On the other note, I think I'll like to make a request to everyone whose reading this story. Please do not try to copy anything. What you're reading besides the characters and some plot points has been created by me. I don't appreciate rude anon reviewers telling me that they'll be stealing my story using inappropriate language. It made me feel really bad and actually caused me to drop this chapter for a few days.**

 **Anyhow, thanks to all my fantastic readers for replying to my author's note. Surprised that many of you are still reading this story. I have to apologize though to all of you that wanted Little Mabel first. I figured I'll just upload Fight Fighters first since I was almost done with it. However, I did fix the chapter up and spice it up with character development. So I hope you guys don't take it personal. I'm actually about 1/3 done writing Little Mabel so that shouldn't take me too long.**

 **Well I think I wrote too much! Thanks for reading guys! And don't be afraid to send me questions and suggestions. I'm open to anything so long as it's not inappropriate and vulgar.**

 **(By the way, thanks King Nida. I appreciate what you said about that rude anon's comment. You helped me get back to writing this chapter.)**

* * *

 ** _~Fight Fighters~_**

"Aww come on Mabes! Can't we do something else other than looking for the other journals? You do know we're on vacation right?"

Mabel felt herself roll her eyes as she opened the door to the Mystery Shack with the journal tucked under her arms. The two had gone out to look for more clues to where the journals might be at. In about three hours, Mabel had decided to give up and just go home. She was tired and stressed. Even if she was on vacation, she made a promise to Ford which was something she intended to keep.

"Let's go tonight Robbie. We never get to go out anymore."

Upon hearing that dreadful voice, Mabel felt herself release the journal. She barely heard it as it came into contact with the floor with a loud thud as she stared at the scene in front of her. Wendy was sitting right next to Robbie at the counter holding hands with Robbie with a strange expression. But that expression changed immediately as soon as Wendy looked at the twins. She released her hands on Robbie and gave an irritated glare at Mabel. Which sad to say, Mabel was doing the same thing.

"Mabel-kid! Dipkid! Did you two find anything?"

Mabel shook her head still glaring at Wendy. "No we didn't." She muttered trying her best to hide the venom in her voice that was hinted towards Wendy.

After the haunted mansion fiasco, Mabel had briefly told Robbie about the journals since he had wanted in all of the twin's adventures. Since after telling him, Mabel had found out that Robbie had done a bit of research himself on the mysteries lurking in Gravity Falls itself. He had found weird sightings and gave the information to Mabel earlier. Even though she had found nothing with the information he had gave her, she was still grateful that he was taking the time to help her and Dipper. She knew that he was busy half of the time with his band and work.

"Mabel actually didn't, but I found something cool!" Dipper added with a smug look. He dug into his pocket and took out a large green caterpillar. He walked towards the counter and held out the large bug out for Robbie to see. "Check it out G! He's going into my collection."

"Woah that's rad Dipkid." Robbie said looking at the caterpillar with interest. Mabel had no idea how he could be interested in it. From the moment she had saw the bug, she had decided to ignore it.

"I know! Where's Soos? Gotta fill him in what happened."

Robbie pointed towards the back of the room. "He's fixing a pipe in the next room."

"Thanks G! See you later sis!" chirped Dipper with a large grin plastered on his face. He placed the caterpillar back into his pocket and sprinted out of the room to see Soos. Even though he didn't specifically say what he was going to tell Soos, she knew what he was going to tell him. Like Robbie, Mabel had also told Soos about the journals (after a bit of asking and begging from Dipper). If she had to be honest, Mabel felt she had done the right thing. Soos had proven to be a good friend. She knew it wouldn't hurt to have him know the truth.

However, there was one person who was standing right in front of her that didn't fit that standard. And she wished with all her heart that she would just go away.

Picking up the journal, Mabel prepared to leave the room, but to her surprise, Robbie stepped away from the counter and kneeled down to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder fixated on her with worried eyes. "Are you okay Mabel-kid?"

Mabel felt her face heat up at the contact immediately forgetting the fact that she was angry with Wendy. Shyly, she nodded with a small smile. "I-I'm fine..."

Robbie continued to stare at Mabel. Noticing this, Mabel fidgeted. There was only one person she knew who could usually see past her lies and right now, he was currently out of the room. She was beginning to question though whether or not Robbie should be added to that list.

As she pondered over this, Robbie sighed and stood up patting Mabel's head. Mabel blinked at his action and looked up to see Robbie smiling softly at her. "I'll take your word then Mabel-kid. Just know that I'm here if you need anyone to talk to."

Mabel barely heard herself stuttered yes to Robbie's words. She was sure her heart was beating much faster than before and that she was becoming increasingly fidgety. And yet, she ignored all that and continued to stare at Robbie. He was many things to her and she positive now that she was important to him now.

"G! Help! My caterpillar is stuck!" Yelled a frantic Dipper from the other room.

Hearing Dipper's pleas, Robbie lightly chuckled. He turned towards Wendy and winked at her. "We'll talk more when I get back Wendy. Wait for me okay?"

The only response he got from Wendy though was a grunt. Robbie took no notice it and turned leaving the room. A few seconds later after watching him leave, Mabel realized one crucial fact. She was alone with the teen Mabel was pretty sure who hated her. And if she was right, it probably was not going to be pretty.

It didn't take a full minute for Mabel to hear the loud footsteps coming from her right. She turned with regret how right she was to see Wendy glaring down at her with hate. Instead of being intimidated by Wendy's glare though, Mabel found herself giving the exact same expression to her. She couldn't explain why, but like how Wendy couldn't stand her, Mabel couldn't do the same.

Upon seeing Mabel's determined expression, Wendy pursed her lips and lifted her hand. Mabel had no time to react to Wendy's actions. All she registered in her mind was a throbbing pain at her cheek and a kick at her abdomen that pushed her towards the ground on her back. Groaning in pain at the impact, Mabel placed her hands out to turn herself over and to get up. But Wendy beat her before she could.

Wendy placed her foot on Mabel's chest and glared down at her with abhorrence that stabbed right into the roots of Mabel's soul. And yet, Mabel still felt her blood boiling at the sight of her. She still resented that fact that Robbie talked to Wendy as if they were good friends. There was nothing good about her.

As if Wendy had read her mind, she dug her foot deeper into Mabel's chest causing her to hiss in pain. Wendy smiled at her response and moved her head closer at Mabel with eyes that said she won this little fight. And even though Mabel hated to admit it, she had definitely lost. She was weak and too small unlike Wendy.

"Listen here you little brat. Stay away from him. I know that you have a crush on him, but he's mine. Got that?!"

Mabel said nothing and only stared at Wendy with loath and bitterness. Deciding that she had got her words in to Mabel's tiny head, Wendy released her hold on her and walked away back at the counter. Once she took her seat, she smirked at Mabel with superiority.

"Oh and don't even think about talking to Robbie ever again. If I see you say one word to him, I'll make sure you'll get something better than what I did to you."

Wendy looked away and took out a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it with a lighter. She studied the cigarette held in her fingers for awhile watching the smoke dance before she looked back at Mabel with devious eyes. She held out the burning end of the cigarette at Mabel. "See this cigarette. The next place it will be is on your face burning it if I see you again. Now get the hell out of my face brat."

Mabel bit the inside of the cheek wanting to fight more, but her body payed no attention to her thoughts. Instead, it picked up the journal she had dropped during the struggle and walked out of the room to her bedroom. Once she was inside, Mabel walked towards her bed and plopped down on it burying her face into her pillow.

She hated the growing emotions in her chest, because of Wendy. She hated the fact that she was small and could not fight back. She hated her weaknesses. And that fact seemed to just follow her from home.

Feeling a lump in her throat, Mabel slowly lifted herself off her pillow and turned herself so that she was looking at the ceiling. What could she do now? Back home, whenever someone threatened her, she always obediently listened in fear of the consequences. But it was different now. If she obediently heaved into Wendy's demands, it meant she would have to cut her ties with Robbie. How could she do that? He was so important to her now. It made not seem like it to Wendy, but Robbie was more than a crush to Mabel. What he was to her Mabel couldn't say anymore, but she definitely didn't want to lose the delicate friendship she now had with him.

At that thought, Mabel sighed and closed her eyes now feeling the sting from the cheek Wendy had hit. She had no idea what she was going to do. But she was sure a small nap wouldn't hurt to have. And with that, Mabel felt her consciousness drift away with black tentacles pulling her into a dark abyss of a sleepless dream.

* * *

"You sure you okay Mabel? You haven't spoken at all since we go here." Dipper said with worry turning his attention away from an arcade game he was playing towards Mabel who was watching him with disinterest.

After her short nap, Soos had decided to take the twins to his favorite arcade place. From what she heard, he had wanted to have bonding time with the twins. Of course, Dipper was ecstatic about it. As soon as they arrived at the arcade, he made his mission to try every arcade game at the place. Not that Mabel complained, since she was too gloomy anyway. Her nap didn't help at all from clearing her head about Wendy. In fact, it probably made it worst. She was nervous now. She was fidgeting a lot more now whenever Robbie was mentioned from Dipper. She was afraid that Wendy would pop out from the corner any minute now and make good on her threat which was something Mabel did not want to happen at all.

"Mabes, are you in there?"

Mabel blinked awakened from her thoughts and placed her hand on the still throbbing cheek. "I-I'm fine... Just tired."

Dipper placed the gun he was using to play the game and walked away from it towards Mabel. He stopped in front of her and stared at her eyes with a fierce look that radiated intelligence. Nothing this, Mabel fidgeted. There was no way she could lie to her twin brother. He always could see past her lies.

"F-fine..." Mabel muttered pathetically looking away from Dipper towards the floor. "I had a fight with Wendy earlier and she made it clear that she hates me and wants me to stay away from Robbie."

"Wendy? Huh... I thought that girls usually hated each other in silence."

"Well, not all girls are the same Dip!" Mabel snapped in a raised voice looking back at him. She immediately widened her eyes at her action and sighed. "I-I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know what to do. She threatened me and I..." Mabel frowned tightening her hands into fists. "Maybe I should just go home..."

She turned to leave, but felt a hand clamping onto her coat preventing her from doing so. She turned to see Dipper staring brazenly at Mabel with determined eyes. "Don't go sis. There's always a solution to a problem. Didn't you once tell me that?"

"Well then how am I suppose to solve this problem? How can I when I can't solve all the ones waiting for me back at home?!" Mabel heard her say spat out not even realizing what she had just said.

Dipper frowned with hurt. Instead of releasing his hold on Mabel's coat though, he continued to hold on. "Then let's start by fixing this problem sis! We can tell Robbie and-"

"I know that you're trying to help Dip, but..." Mabel sighed and using her hand, she lifted Dipper's hand off her coat. "It just won't work. Wendy made me realize that I'm weak... So..." Mabel blinked forcing herself to hold the emotions swelling inside her chest. She couldn't release them here. Not now. Especially in front of Dipper. So with all the strength she had left, she gave a small smile at Dipper. "I'll see you later."

Not even giving a chance for Dipper to react to get words, Mabel turned and began to walk towards the exit. It all just came with her from home: the bullies and the painful emotions. She had thought it would be different, but it wasn't. It never was going to be for her.

Mabel shook her head in melancholy at that thought and took a step forward. However, she failed to realize that there was a cord right in front of her. Her foot became caught in it and Mabel felt her body meet the ground hard. Groaning in pain, she lifted herself up to find that she was in front of an arcade game called 'Fight Fighters'. Rolling her eyes, she prepared to get off the ground until her eyes fell on some letters that could be faintly seen on the side of the machine.

Mabel eyed them with curiosity and crawled closer towards the machine. Using the side of her coat, she rubbed some of the dust off the letters finding a weird code and a message.

"To unleash ultimate power?" Mabel murmured to herself glancing down at the code studying what it said. She was sure she did not remember seeing the code she was staring at in the journal.

Questioning that fact, Mabel continued to study the odd code absorbing what it said for several minutes debating what to do. Finally, she stood up and placed a quarter into the machine starting it. It wouldn't hurt to try what the code said.

With reluctance, she did what the code said to do. "Back, back, hold, forward, back, forward, down, hold, quarter circle, forward, triple punch..." Mabel murmured to herself nervously as she performed those actions with the machine.

Once she did the last step, Mabel took a step away from the machine expecting it to blow up or worse. What she did not expect was for it to shut off. In confusion, Mabel took a step closer towards the machine only to see it lit back to life displaying only a bright white light.

"Choose your character!" A loud male voice echoed from the machine.

Mabel squirmed from nervousness at the sound of the loud voice and glanced down at the picture of the characters from the game right by the control panel. She had no idea what the machine meant by 'choose your character', but she wasn't just going to walk away now. She had to at least see what power the code gave the machine to do.

So with a shaky voice, Mabel called out the character she had decided to choose.

"Suggesica!" She said.

And in effect, the bright light grew brighter with odd sounds playing from it. Mabel placed her hands in front of her from the intensity of the light. When the light dimmed, she put her hands down only to see a pixelated Chinese woman hop out of the screen onto the ground in front of Mabel. Like the character she choose, the pixelated woman wore a green qipao and white combat boots with her orange hair tied in side buns with yellow ribbons.

It felt like an eternity to Mabel before she finally realized what the machine said about 'ultimate power'. It could bring characters from the game to life in pixels. Shaking, Mabel decided to talk to the pixelated woman.

"H-hello..." She stuttered failing to keep her composure.

To her amazement, the pixelated woman spoke back, but now in the way she expected.

"Nǐ hǎo, wǒ jiào Suggesica. Wǒ zài nǎlǐ?"

"Um..." Mabel said in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand you."

Suggesica tilted her head in confusion before smiling. "I see. Hello, young child, my name is Suggesica. Can you tell me where I am?"

Mabel rubbed the side of her head with her hand slightly smiling. At least now she could understand Suggesica. "I-I'm Mabel," Mabel answered dropping her hand to her side. "And we're at an arcade. You came from inside that game."

Suggesica looked back at the machine that had shut off with a dark expression almost as if she was analyzing it. "Game..." Mabel heard her murmured.

She then smiled and looked back at Mabel confidently with respect twinkling in her pixelated eyes. Without warning, Suggesica bowed down at Mabel. Flabbergasted at Suggesica's action, Mabel took a step back.

"W-what are you doing?" She managed to ask still stunned over what Suggesica did.

"I'm showing my respect towards the one who has called me. I await your command young one."

"C-command? W-what do you mean?" Mabel asked stammering over her words.

Suggesica lifted her head staring boldly into Mabel's eyes. "I mean I await your command to tell me what to do. I have only one purpose and that is to help ones in need. Who has hurt you little one?"

Mabel fidgeted under Suggesica's countenance and glanced down at the ground. "Well... There's this girl or well teen who threatened me today to not see a boy I'm friends with. Well, I mean I don't think he's just a friend, but I don't want to lose that friendship we have right now. Anyway, she threatened me to stop seeing him and never talk to him again, and that if I do, she'll hurt me..." Mabel sighed heavily looking up. "I don't know what to do... I want to make Wendy pay, but I know that she's important to Robbie. I just wish I could make her be afraid of me instead of the other way around..."

"I see.. I accept your challenge then. Press start young child." Suggesica relied holding out her hand. Her hand glowed and a red rectangular pixelated start button appeared in front of Mabel.

"Umm its Mabel and what do you mean?" Mabel asked staring at the start button confused.

"I will protect you from the one who wishes to harm you. Once you press the start button, my mission will begin. Do you accept?"

Mabel gulped looking down. It wouldn't hurt to have a bodyguard. From what she had seen, Suggesica wasn't all that bad. Besides, all the pixelated game character wanted to do was protect her from Wendy. It wouldn't hurt to accept this challenge.

Deciding on her decision, Mabel looked up with determined and pressed the start button. In effect, the red flashed to blue and a ding sound echoed from it. Mabel released her hand from the start button after hearing the sound and looked back at Suggesica who was only bowing her head in respect.

"Now Mabel, where can we find the one who wishes to harm you?"

* * *

"It should be around here." Mabel murmured to herself glancing around the alley she was currently in with Suggesica.

After accepting the challenge, Mabel called Robbie to ask if Wendy was still with him. He replied no and that she should be at the cemetery, the place she liked to be alone at for several hours everyday. Mabel had no idea why Wendy would even hang out at the cemetery, but given her personality and how she acted towards others, it made sense to her.

Mabel took a step out of the alley and looked to her right. Across the street, she could see the cemetery sitting quietly. The cemetery's entrance had a high dark fence that kept unwanted people out at night while the rest of the cemetery was covered with bushels of trees that stretched miles out. Mabel wasn't the bit frightened of the cemetery's appearance though. She had once explored the cemetery right by her house looking for ghosts one time at night. Even though she didn't find any ghosts, she was happy she had that experience, because now she wasn't that bit fazed by cemeteries anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Mabel stepped forwards towards the cemetery and entered it with Suggesica behind her. She walked through the dirt path paved out throughout the cemetery while taking in all the tombstones that decorated the ground. She could barely make out the dates, but there were some that were dated all the way back to the 1800s. The dates always made her wonder how exactly did the victims died.

Mabel continued to walk down the path thinking quietly to herself until her eyes eyes fell on a certain red head sitting right by the angel statue she and Dipper investigated earlier that week. Upon seeing Wendy, Mabel's body abruptly froze. She stared at Wendy for what seem for whatever frozen as ice until her feet broke out of the freeze spell. She made her feet take to a nearby tombstone and hid behind it. Suggesica did the same thing looking at Mabel with a new expression Mabel couldn't describe.

"Is that the person who has harmed you?" Suggesica asked in a monotone voice.

Mabel nodded hugging herself to help calm herself down. She didn't even realize that she was shaking until she saw her hand. As she hugged herself, Mabel looked back up at Suggesica only to see that she now had dark expression on her face. "S-Suggesica?" Mabel asked stammering over her words with worry.

"I will now complete the mission you have given me." Suggesica relied standing up. She turned towards Wendy and took a step forward.

"No wait!" Mabel whispered loudly. She tried to grab onto Suggesica's wrist only for her hand to be burned by the pixels. Mabel hissed in pain and cuddled her injured hand watching Suggesica walk up to Wendy. She couldn't stop the pixelated game character.

Suggesica stopped in front of Wendy who only glared at her in disgust. "What do you want?" Wendy sneered with her eyes flashing in hate for someone bothering her.

Without any warning, Suggesica kicked Wendy sending her flying towards the right hitting a tombstone in the process. Wendy grudgingly lifted herself off the snowy ground and glared at Suggesica who was now coming towards her. Before Wendy could even do anything, Suggesica punched Wendy in the face sending her to the ground yet again.

Mabel gasped at the brutal treatment Wendy was getting and could no longer stomach it. Without even thinking, she ran from her hiding spot towards the two and placed herself in front of Wendy just as Suggesica was about to deliver another punch. She closed her eyes waiting for the punch to come, but it never did. Cautiously, Mabel opened her eyes to see Suggesica's fist inches away from her. She eyed the pixelated fist with fear, but made no movement. Instead, in a shaky voice, she called out to Suggesica.

"I-I thought you said you were going to protect me."

Suggesica dropped her fist to her side and tilted her head in confusion. "I am young child. This is my mission. In order to protect you, I must eliminate the one who harmed you."

Mabel shook her head. "No, that's not protecting me! It's no better than what she did to me!"

Suggesica's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to Mabel. "What are you saying? Do you mean you are like this person?"

Unconsciously, Mabel took a step back. "N-no, that's not what I mean. I just... I just don't think Wendy deserves this!"

Suggesica tilted her head pondering over what Mabel said in silence. Confused, Mabel called out Suggesica's name hoping that she understood her. "S-suggesica?"

Abruptly, Suggesica got in a fighting stance now with a dark intention in her eyes. "You must be the true enemy. No good person would stand in the way from allowing the person that hurt them to live."

Swiftly, Suggesica raised her leg and kicked Mabel sending her away from Wendy towards the Angel statue. Biting her tongue in attempt to ignore the pain coming for her shoulder where Suggesica had hit, Mabel looked up to see Suggesica charging at her.

In a hurry, Mabel got off the ground and ran towards the nearest bushes diving into them. She crawled through them as fast as she could towards the secret passage that was connected to the Angel statue. As she crawled, she could hear Suggesica's slashing through the bushes with her kicks loudly. Mabel knew she needed to act fast.

Once she saw the tombstones that were secretly doors to underground, Mabel quickly jumped out of the bushes and slid towards them using the snowy ground for speed. She kicked the tombstone that acted as a switch and the passage that led to underground opened up allowing her to slide inside. After Mabel's foot made contact with the ground, she stood up and grabbed the closest object she could find to use as an weapon and hid behind one of the walls taking deep breaths while thinking about her next course of action. It took her a minute before she decided that she needed to get Suggesica to one of the booby traps. And if she remembered correctly, the passageway she was in led to the arrows.

"Hiyah!" Mabel heard a female voice that belonged to Suggesica yelled out followed by a sound of something strong being destroyed into rubble. Mabel brought the plank of wood she had grabbed close to her chest. It was now or never.

So taking a deep breath, Mabel left her hiding spot and threw the plank of wood at Suggesica. "Stop it Suggesica!" She yelled out glaring at her. "I'm not your enemy! What you're doing is wrong!"

Suggesica turned away from kicking a rock and smashed the plank with her fist into tiny pieces. She then turned her attention towards Mabel who found herself staring at Suggesica's eyes. There was no way she could convince someone with murderous intentions in there eyes.

Realizing that, Mabel bit her bottom lip and turned running towards the passageway she knew where the arrows would be waiting. She ran as fast as she could until her eyes fell on a faint silver object barely poking out from the wall. With renewed determination, Mabel sprinted even faster. Once she knew she was in the danger zone, she ducked towards the ground to stay out of the line of fire. She looked up to see Suggesica walking towards her raising her fists up. At that point, Mabel made no hesitation to press the stone she knew that would activate the arrows. She had studied the passageway after all since her and Dipper's last adventure in it.

After pressing the stone down, a familiar sound echoed throughout the passage way. Many stones lining up the wall opened revealing crossbows behind them. They activated and arrows began to be shot from them at Suggesica. Suggesica moved as swiftly as she could from the incoming arrows, but eventually the amount got to her. Soon, arrows had began to impale themselves in her pixelated boy. However, the arrows that impaled her immediately were engulfed in fire from her pixels. Seeing this, Mabel turned and crawled towards the small hole she knew was in the side of the passageway while avoiding the arrows. As soon as she was close enough to the hole, she jumped inside it ignoring the pain that came from her body as she rolled roughly down the deep dark tunnel. Once her body made contact with the ground, Mabel stood up and took in surroundings.

She was in a small lit cave that had many large boulders inside it. Not wasting a second, Mabel ran towards a boulder near the wall and skidded to a stop positioning her body behind it. As she tried to calm her breathing down, Mabel took out her journal out of her coat pocket and opened it quickly looking for anything that could help her. As she frantically flipped the pages, she heard a loud gruff coming from the entrance followed by loud footsteps. Hearing this, Mabel slowly shut the journal and placed it back in her journal as her heart pounded loudly in her heart. There was nothing in the journal that could help her. She was alone with a pixelated character that wanted to destroy her.

Mabel closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. She made a mistake. She shouldn't have trusted a game character who only wanted to fight. And now because of her mistake, she was going to lose her life. She was not going to ever see Dipper again. She was not going to be able to help Ford find his journals. And she was never going to be able tell Robbie her feelings about him.

Mabel hugged herself as this final thought drugged itself deeply inside her head. As she hugged herself, she began to notice that the footsteps were getting louder and closer to her. It was over for her.

'Drip.'

Mabel opened her eyes in shock at hearing droplets of water falling on the ground. She quickly glanced looking for the source of the sound until her eyes fell on the wall that was right next to her. She had not idea how she could have missed it. It was damp with water. Realizing this, Mabel got on her knees and placed her right ear by the wall. What she heard from the other side was the familiar sound of rushing water. Mabel smiled at this revelation. She had a plan.

She stood up and walked out of her hiding place while making sure her back was next to the damp wall. Upon seeing Mabel, Suggesica immediately lifted her fists and placed her right foot forward. Mabel could see that she was ready to put this chase to an end.

Unconsciously, Mabel's knees began to shake. And yet, she was ready. She was going to stop Suggesica. Even though she knew that her plan was dangerous, Mabel had to at least try. At least for the family and friends she wanted to see again.

So taking a deep breath, Mabel lifted her fists and placed her right foot forward trying her best to mimic Suggesica's stance. In a shaky voice, she stuttered, "come and get me Suggesica."

Suggesica's eyes hardened at Mabel's comment and she moved forward with her leg out ready to finish Mabel off with a deadly kick. Mabel however only stared at Suggesica intensively counting silently to herself when she should move. She hoped that her plan would would.

It wasn't until Suggesica's foot was inches away from Mabel's face did Mabel decide that it was time to make her move. She swiftly moved to the side falling on her knees scraping them against the rough terrain. Ignoring the pain, she twisted her body to see Suggesica making contact with the wall bashing it in with her strong kick. Immediately water rushed in through the now damaged wall enveloping Suggesica in its strong waves.

Quickly, Mabel stood up and rushed for the entrance to the small cave. Behind her, she could hear the rushing water coming for her, but that only made her run faster. Once she was close enough to the small hole, Mabel jumped inside it and climbed through the steep passage gripping the dry dirt with her hands and using her feet to propel her forward. She ignored the fact that the water was now touching her boots and only continued to climb. She had to make it out of there.

Mabel relentlessly climbed steadily until her eyes feel on a bright light that she knew was the exit. Seeing the bright light only made Mabel climb even faster. A few seconds later, she close enough to the exit for her hand to go through it. Just as she placed her hand down and gripped the rough terrain to help push herself up, a stinging pain erupted from her left leg. Mabel hissed in pain from the burn she could feel from her left calf and looked down to see a deformed pixelated Suggesica grabbing onto it with one hand. Mabel froze in fear at seeing the deformed character. She had not expected the freezing cold water to have done that to her.

Suggesica pulled Mabel down slightly with her leg causing Mabel to this time scream from the movement that the agonizing burning hand made with her leg. Biting down on her lips in an attempt to relieve herself from the pain, Mabel began to kick Suggesica with her other foot. Suggesica paid no attention to and instead continued to pull Mabel down only for Mabel to stop it with her strong grip on the terrain above her.

"Let go of me Suggesica!" Mabel yelled as she persistently continued to kick Suggesica. As she looked down at Suggesica, her eyes fell on the now rising water. This fear of falling into it made Mabel kick even harder with no success.

"Please!" Mabel screamed in agony realizing that she was losing this tug of war over her body. Using her free left hand, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small metal flashlight she had placed inside earlier. She gripped it tightly in her now white hand and glared down at the deformed video character that was now holding onto her leg with two hands. She was going to do something stupid, but hopefully it would work.

While still holding her body up, Mabel slammed her flashlight against the wall repeatedly until its compartment opened. She shook it until the two batteries fell out of it. As soon as she saw them falling, Mabel let go of the flashlight and luckily caught the two small batteries. She was really going to regret this.

Looking down yet again, Mabel held her one free hand out looking down at Suggesica. She had remembered once in class learning about batteries and what water did to them. She remembered particularly what lithium batteries did when they were exposed to water. They would ignite and become explosive. Sure, it was dangerous, but it was all she could do now. That was what she had decided.

Realizing that there was no turning back now, Mabel release the two small lithium batteries. Immediately after the batteries disappeared inside the dark gushing water, bubbles began to erupt on its surface with smoke. Seconds later, near Suggesica's body floating in the water, Mabel could make out two small orange lights. At first, they flashed dully, but soon the orange lights began to burn brightly spinning around near Suggesica.

Mabel bit her bottom lip knowing what was coming next. Closing her eyes, she looked up holding her breath and grabbed onto the ground above her with her other hand fighting to pull herself up. Seconds ticked passed until she heard two loud sounds coming from the water with the smell of something burning with heat being able to be felt under her feet. What followed the sounds and heat was the familiar feeling of nothing holding her down.

Using as much strength as she could muster, Mabel pulled herself up from the narrow passageway onto the rough terrain that she had held onto the whole time. After her whole body made contact with the ground, Mabel opened her mouth and breathed in the damp air while opening her eyes. She could relax now: She was okay. Not even looking back, Mabel picked herself up and began to limp back towards the entrance that led back to the Angel statue. Every step she took with her left leg left her hissing in pain. She was sure she had a many burns that she needed to attend to once she returned to the Mystery Museum.

When Mabel finally found herself out of the underground passageway, she was met with an angry red haired teen. Before Mabel could even explain herself, Wendy lifted her hand and slapped hard on Mabel's right cheek pushing Mabel towards the ground on the ice cold snow. Wendy placed her foot down on Mabel's rib age and glared down with hate at her. Mabel, tired with the day's events, only shrunk back from the gaze. She had no strength left to even fight back Wendy.

"You little brat. I know what you did! And because of that, I'm going to make you wish that you were dead!"

Wendy pushed down with her foot. In effect, Mabel screamed in pain from the fact that her chest was getting crushed. Using the last of her strength, she lifted her dirt covered hands and placed them on Wendy's boot in an attempt to push it off of her. All that seemed to do was make Wendy push down even harder. Noticing that what ever she did wasn't working, Mabel allowed her hands to drop on the snow. In her head, she bitterly screamed at herself for saving Wendy. She should have just allowed Suggesica to fight her.

"Wendy stop it!"

Mabel moved her line of sight towards the direction that unfamiliar voice came from. She expected to see someone she knew, but instead saw a large man with the same red hair that Wendy had. He stared at Mabel with a worried expression walking towards her with large hands.

"Wendy, get your foot off of this child." the large man said sternly.

Wendy glared at the large man and released her hold on Mabel. She placed a cigarette in her mouth and turned walking towards the direction where the cemetery ended not giving any words towards the large man. Sighing, the large gruff man kneeled down right by Mabel and placed a large hand on her wrist listening for a pulse. As he listened, he glanced down at Mabel who only stared back at him in silence.

"Are you okay child?"

"M-mystery M-Museum..." Mabel mumbled now barely able to keep her eyes open. "I-I n-need..."

"Shh..." Mabel heard the man whispered in a soft voice. "I'll take you there."

And then Mabel heard nothing else.

* * *

When Mabel had come back from wherever she went, Dipper had not expected her to be unconscious in a large man's arms. So of course, he was shocked and scared for his sister. She was hurt and not waking up to the sound of his or Ford's voice.

It was after Ford took Mabel from the large man's arm and carried her to a guest room to give immediate first aid did Dipper decide to talk to the mystery man. He learned that his name was Manly Dan and that he was Wendy's father.

As Ford treated Mabel, Dipper had decided to ask Manly Dan how Mabel got hurt, but all he got from him was that she was found the way she was in the cemetery. Hearing this only made Dipper's heart tightened in pain. Mabel got seriously hurt and where was he? He was at home playing with a caterpillar. How could he allow this?

Eventually, Manly Dan left and Robbie and Soos tried their best to comfort Dipper. But he paid no attention to their words. All his eyes were focused on was at the room where Mabel was currently in unconscious with Ford.

It was a little pass seven until Ford finally opened the door. Smiling, Dipper jumped up from the chair he had been sitting anxiously on and ran towards Ford with eager eyes wanting to know Mabel's condition. Ford smiled tiredly at Dipper and turned his body so that Dipper could go in.

Dipper wasted no time to enter the room. He quickly ran in to the bed that Mabel was lying in and stared down at her still body taking in her condition. Both of her knees had bandages wrapped around them as well as her left calf. Her hands were also bandaged to help heal the small cuts that Dipper had saw earlier on them. Seeing Mabel's injuries made Dipper swallow. He hated this. Mabel was hurt, because he didn't do anything. What kind of brother was he?

"Your sister had a lot of injuries, but amazingly, they were not serious. The only serious injury she had was the small burn on her left calf," Dipper barely heard Ford say behind him. "I expect that she will wake up soon. The shock she experienced in whatever situation she was in made her go unconscious. When she wakes up, she will-"

"Great Uncle Ford..."

Ford stopped talking and glanced down at Dipper who only stared at Mabel. "Yes Dipper?"

"Do you have anything that can help me protect Mabel? I..." Dipper shook his head frowning looking up. "I just don't like seeing her like this."

Ford stared down at Dipper in silence for several seconds before nodding. "Follow me." He said turning walking out of the door.

Dipper watched Ford walked out of the door glancing back at Mabel with a worried expression. He stared at for a short period of time deciding to make his decision. With determined eyes, Dipper marched out of the room and followed Ford. He wanted to protect Mabel just like she had done for him so many times.

No... He needed to protect her. At least to help her from getting hurt.

* * *

The first thing Mabel felt when she opened her eyes was a dull stinging pain that was coming from her left calf. The next thing she registered in her mind was something smooth covering her hands. What she did, she could not remember. She was at the cemetery if she last remembered after she had met Suggesica.

Wait... Suggesica...

Wendy...

Mabel's eyelids flew opened and she sat up frantically looking around expecting herself to be still at the cemetery under Wendy's strong foot. However, to her surprise, she wasn't. She was back at the Mystery Museum in what she presumed was one of the guest rooms Ford had originally set up for the twins.

Taking deep breaths, Mabel took the blanket that was on her off of her and positioned her body so that her legs were dangling off the bed. She stared at her now bandaged legs feeling a tiny lump forming in her throat. She was injured, but safe. And yet, that safety still couldn't stop the aching pain and hurt that was forming inside her heart from the confrontation with Suggesica and Wendy.

"Mabel! You're okay!"

Mabel glanced up from her legs to see Dipper running towards her with a small black grappling hook clutched in his right hand. He stopped in front of Mabel instead of jumping onto her and gave her a small hug in consideration of her injuries. He released her from the small hug and then stepped back showing the grappling hook to Mabel.

"Look at what Great Uncle Ford gave me Mabes! Isn't it cool?!"

Mabel tilted her head tiredly staring curiously at the old military weapon. "Why did he give you that?" She asked.

"Uhh... No reason." Dipper answered chuckling awkwardly placing his grappling hook down on the bed right next to Mabel. "I just wanted something to help us on our adventures!"

"But are you sure you are okay Mabes? What happened?" Dipper asked jumping onto the bed positioning himself right next to Mabel.

Mabel said nothing and only stared down at the ground. "Nothing serious Dip... Just had a fight with Wendy..."

"Mabel..." Dipper said softly with worry hinted in his voice.

Hearing this, Mabel turned towards him and gave him a small smile. She couldn't let him worry. She had to at least pull on a fake smile and shove all her insecurities and worries inside of her. She couldn't let Dipper see that. At least not when she felt like she was going to break at minute now.

"I'm fine..." Mabel heard herself lie.

But deep inside her heart, Mabel knew she truly wasn't. She was the opposite of 'fine'. Something that Dipper could see clearly as day.

* * *

 **VXJJHVLFD PDB EH JRQH, EXW OLNH DOO JRRG KHURV, ZLOO PDNH KHU UHWXUQ.**

 **(I'll be back soon my dear readers. I hope that I'll be able to update by the end of September if I'm not jugging school, life, and free time at the same time. I also hope to start replying to reviews again by that time)**


	10. Little Mabel

**First, let me apologize. I did not expect this hiatus to take as long as five months. I just became increasingly busy with school, college applications, scholarships, and sports, that I never had the time to work on this chapter. When I did have the time, I found myself rewriting it. To be honest, I probably rewrote this chapter about six times already. I just was never satisfied with it.**

 **But I'm here now (since I have finalized my college decision) and my goal now is to finish the first arc of this story by the start of summer to mid-summer Yes everyone, I'm going to try to get the first chapter of the second arc of Gravity Rises in by summertime. Hopefully, you guys will find the second arc much more intense than the first arc because there will be more reveals and important events.**

 **That's why I have prepared a list of expected chapters in the end of this chapters. If you see an exclamation mark by them, those chapters are set to be written. If you see a question mark, those chapters are in a questionable state meaning I'm not sure if I'll write them or not. It's your job as a reader to vote whether you want to see those questionable chapters. All I have to say is that the less chapters you guys want to see in this first arc, the quicker I can get to writing the second arc.**

 **And as promised, time for some reviews:**

 **Bootes-'D'-Huntsman: I unintentionally made Suggesica how she is in that chapter. It was not planned, but somehow it helped exploit some the feelings that manifested in Mabel due to Wendy. And I added Dipper's resolution in the end for a reason. The twins were never really close before they came to Gravity Falls, but as the story continues, you'll start to see that they become close, something that siblings are expected to be.**

 **Supersailorcard: I'm glad you love it. And don't worry. I'll be trying to update at least two times a month from now.**

 **RandomNumbers523156: Thanks for the correction. I'm glad the alterations are so far good. Even though I have explored some things, rest assured there will be more to be explored as this story goes on. And as for Stanford, I guess he's boring at this point because I don't want him to leave a mark just yet. He will have his time, but right now, the first chapters are revolving around Dipper and Mabel's relationship with each other and their interactions with others as they continue to explore their temporary new home.**

* * *

 **~Little Mabel~**

"And check-mate."

"Aww! No fair Mabes! I was still trying to collect the little guys."

Mabel rolled her eyes at Dipper's response and placed her elbows on the large green shell that they were currently using as a table. "Dipper, for the millionth time, the goal of chess is to corner the king while taking out the other pawns. Not-" Mabel stopped and looked at the bundle of pawns that were laid out all on Dipper's side of the chess board consisting of both her and Dipper's pawns he had grabbed throughout the game. She simply sighed looking away at the notebook right beside her that showed all of her wins so far in the last twenty games she had played with Dipper. Dipper had won none.

"Never mind..." She quietly murmured to herself in defeat.

Noticing the slight change in Mabel's tone of voice, Dipper looked up at her showing off a large smile. "Lighten up Mabes. There's more to games than just rules. It's all about having fun." Dipper said placing down the black king he had grabbed. He looked over to Soos who had watched the chess game for the last few minutes after organizing some boxes for the museum.

"Right Soos?" He asked.

Soos nodded in response to Dipper's question. "Mabel, maybe you should play Dippers way. You might have more fun."

Mabel crossed her arms. "But without rules, there's no honesty in the game. It wouldn't be fair!"

Dipper chuckled smiling. "Geez Mabes. I won't cheat." He lifted his hand and crossed his heart with his finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die?"

Mabel puffed out her cheeks looking away. Bitterly, she replied yes while pondering over her choice. Maybe it would do good for her to play without rules even though it didn't feel right to do so. It probably would be a good change of pace for her.

'Besides,' Mabel thought looking over at the notebook that displayed all her wins and Dipper's losses. 'Dipper would probably do great at winning a game without rules.'

"Uh before you play, could you grab a box for me from the shelf over there Dipper?" Soos asked pointing at a tall shelf that had some small dark brown boxes placed on it.

Mabel turned to where Soos was pointing and realized that the shelf was not too far away from her. She stood up from her chair ready to go grab a box for Soos. "I can do it Soos."

Soos shook his head smiling. "Thanks Mabel, but Dipper is taller."

"Wait, what do you mean he's taller?" Mabel asked trying her best to mask the slight hint of fear in her voice. "That can't be right. We're the same height. We've always been." She tried to explain.

It was true though. For as long as she could remember, her and Dipper had always been the exact height. Often, she hated it, but it was what helped her see what she had connected to Dipper, her twin. Sure, they were polar opposites. That she knew. But even then, she didn't want to be too far different from Dipper. Besides if he was taller, what did that mean for her, the older twin?

"Hmm..." Soos hummed to himself in thought as he stepped away from the counter. He took out a measuring tape from one of the drawers and quietly measured both Mabel and Dipper's height. Once he had finished, he placed the measuring tape away and turned back to Mabel. But Mabel could tell by his face what he was going to say. It didn't take a genius to know.

"Sorry Mabel, but Dipper is exactly one milliliter taller than you."

Dipper turned towards Mabel with a big smile getting wider by the second. "Woooah Mabes. Do you know what this means? I'm finally becoming the alpha twin!"

Mabel felt herself roll her eyes. When Dipper and her were about seven, they had watched a video about wolves in their class learning about the alpha and omega. The alpha wolf was the leader and the one whom the omega follows. Upon learning about this, Dipper made it his mission to be the dominant twin among the two. Gradually, as the months went by, Dipper had stopped fighting to be the alpha twin and soon had forgotten about it. Or at least Mabel had thought so, but now here he was claiming he was the alpha twin yet again.

"Dipper, for the last time, you're not the alpha twin. I'm older than you!" Mabel argued back while giving a glare back at Dipper.

"But Mades, this is only the beginning. You may be older than me, but I'm going to be the bigger, stronger twin. I'm finally evolving into the superior sibling!" Dipper exclaimed with his eyes twinkling in delight and excitement.

Mabel gritted her teeth. "No, you are not! Besides, one milliliter doesn't show that you're taller than me here. It only shows in Canada!"

"Aww don't get mad sis. I mean I've always wanted a little sister, but wait, I guess I already had one." Dipper said clutching his chest in laughter.

Mabel felt her cheeks heat up at that comment instantly feeling the growing dark emotions swelling up inside her. It wasn't fair. Why did all the good things had to happen to Dipper? He always got the popularity and social life. And what did she get? The short end of the stick. She was always forced to be in her brother's shadow at school while constantly being subjected to bullying. It wasn't fair. She wanted to be better than him in at least something. Being the oldest twin was what kept her sane during all those difficult times. But even then, it was suddenly occurring to her now that that was a stupid idea. Even Dipper was beating her at that. She was nothing compared to her brother.

Biting down in the inside of her cheek, Mabel forced the emotions that were continuously swelling inside her chest to stay out and only continued glaring at Dipper. Even then, she couldn't force herself to hate her brother. After all, it wasn't his fault that she had to go through everything.

"Mabes?" Dipper asked no longer laughing and only staring at Mabel with concern. Mabel ignored it though and forced herself to look away. Not here. She couldn't let out her emotions in front of him.

"I'm going to our room. I... I have some stuff to do." Mabel quietly murmured turning and heading out of the room. She hastily walked up the stairs and entered her and Dipper's room making sure to lock the door behind her. Once it was locked, she made her way to her bed and plopped down on it on her back in defeat. In silence, she found herself staring at the ceiling with all her thoughts transfixed to what had just happened downstairs. She laid in silence for several minutes until Mabel had enough. She turned her head to her left slowly, but quickly widened her eyes at what she saw was sitting on her pillow. She hadn't realized that it was there.

The journal.

Steadily, Mabel raised herself off from her bed and sat up in a position in which her legs were dangling off the bed. She took the journal into her hands and began flipping pages rapidly until her eyes fell on two pages she had remembered seeing two days earlier. The pages consisted of information about height-altering crystals. They could be found deep in the forest and could change an object's or living being's size.

Naturally, upon seeing the pages, Mabel had dismissed them and had to go Ford to ask more information about the crystals. He reaffirmed to her that they were in fact real and even gave her more information about where they were located at (with a strong emphasis as to why she should not go look for them). After learning about the crystals, Mabel never took the time to look for them. It always seemed like she was busy with other important stuff (not to mention that she always felt uneasy going into the forest). But now that Dipper was one millimeter taller than her, Mabel had a reason why she should go look for the crystals. She needed to become taller than Dipper.

Which was why she decided to sneak out of the mystery museum undetected and walk in the forest in the direction where the crystals would be at.

* * *

A lone woman watches quietly from behind a lit screen as her creator fiddles away with a machine, another one of his beloved creations. She had light pink hair wrapped in a bun, wore small glasses like the ones her creator wore, and was outfitted with a white lab coat with a pink ribbon attached to the neckline. She watches as her creator picks up a wrench and applies torque to move one of the bolts. Her creator was often always silent when fixing or building new machines. But when he spoke, it always made her feel more complete.

"Giffany."

Giffany perked her head up and simply bowed to her creator, who had called out to her. She was made with only one purpose: to serve her creator.

"Yes, master?"

"Have you finished analyzing information about those children?"

Giffany nodded and lifted her left finger pushing her index finger forward. In effect, a bright window popped up by her with all the biological information of the children she could find from the deepest part of the internet.

"Mabel Pines. Female. Age 12. Born on August 31, 1999. She is the great niece of Stanford Pines."

Giffany blinked and looked to the next child's information and spoke it aloud for her creator to hear.

"Mason Pines. Male. Age 12. Also born on August 31, 1999. He is the great nephew of Stanford Pines."

Giffany quietly slid her index finger to the left causing the window next to her to load new information.

"The children live with their parents in Piedmont, Calfornia, but they are staying with their great uncle for winter break, a period of time in which children attending school take time off from school. They did not know Stanford before they came to live with him, so I expect they do not understand his true character."

Giffany puts her hand down and the window by her disappears in glowing speckles of light. She turns to her creator and watches as he grips the wrench in his hand tighter. She narrowed her eyes as she analyzes his reaction to the information she just said. What about the children struck him?

As Giffany pondered over this, a bright warning light popped up to her right. She lifted her right hand and a window displaying a small brown haired girl walking away from the area that had large crystals in, the place her creator had placed cameras in after discovering it.

"Master," Giffany said in a monotonous voice watching as her creator looked up at her. "One of the children has left the area in which the height-altering crystals thrive at. It seems she has taken a crystal."

Giffany's creator narrowed his eyes. He placed his wrench down into the lab table and looked back up at her. "Continue monitoring the forest Giffany. Look for anymore activity constructed by either of those children. Alert back to me quickly when you do."

"Master, may I ask, but why are you so interested in these children?" Giffany hesitantly asked.

She watched as her creator fixed his cracked glasses and turned away from her preparing to exit the room. Before he stepped out, he stopped and answered her question without looking back.

"Those children do not understand the situation they are currently in."

Giffany simply only nodded and watched as her creator walked out. She then turned and opened more windows with her hands to monitor what the security cameras would catch. If her master ordered her to do something, she would do it with no hesitation. After all, that was all she was created to do.

* * *

Mabel stared at her reflection carefully analyzing her new size. After she had returned home from the forest, she immediately went to her and Dipper's room and began attaching the small crystal she had gotten to the lens of a flashlight. She got the idea after seeing a deer change size due to light hitting one of the crystals. One side would emit pink light and cause the creature to become small, while the other side would emit blue light and cause the creature to become big. But the process only happened when light shines through them. Which was why she had decided to use a flashlight.

After taping the crystal to the flashlight, Mabel shined the crystal onto herself making sure that it was on the side that would emit blue light. Once she had thought she had grown a tiny bit, she turned off the flashlight and placed it on her and Dipper's small table stand. She opened one of the drawers and took out a measuring tape and began measuring herself. She studied at what the tape showed about her size. Setting the tape down, she then walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She did not feel any different and it looked like she did not even grow. But she knew that her reflection did not completely show her size. Right now, she was finally taller than Dipper. And that was enough to turn the frown she had adorned for the past few hours into a warm smile.

"Mable! Where are you? Are you okay?"

Mabel turned away from the mirror and watched as Dipper opened the door to their room and entered. He gazed around the room quietly until his eyes fell on Mabel. She watched as he goofily smiled walking towards her.

"There you are Mabes! I've been looking for you! I was wondering if you wanted to finish the game we were playing earlier? I mean... The one that we were going to try playing without rules?"

Dipper stopped in front of Mabel and blinked until his eyes widened in bewilderment. "Woah Mabes! You look different now. What happened to you?"

"I had a sudden growth spurt." Mabel simply answered.

"Really? I thought growth spurts did not happened in hours though?"

Mabel shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess I'm just different."

Dipper didn't reply to her comment and only continued staring at her in awe and puzzlement. "Well I guess this means you're taller than me now, but it's okay. I had my growth spurt first. In the end, I'm sure I'll be the tallest!"

Mabel frowned. "That does not make any sense. Just because you had your growth spurt first does not mean you'll be the tallest one."

"Yes, it does. It's science sis!" Dipper answered with a wide smile.

"No, that's faulty reasoning and you know it!"

Dipper frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure it's science. Ms. Wiggles back at home taught me it."

Mabel groaned and marched over to the table stand and grabbed the flashlight with the crystal attached to it and waved it angrily at Dipper. "This is science right here! When light hits this crystals, it changes an organism size to big or small!"

Mabel stopped speaking realizing what she had just said. She tried to hide the flashlight behind her back, but it was too late. Dipper was interested in it now and now understood how she had grown.

"Can I use it sis!? I want to have a growth spurt like you!"

Mabel shook her head taking a step now. "No, y-you cannot! This isn't a toy."

Before she could say anything else, Dipper had sprung forward to grab the flashlight from her hand. She quickly moved to her left and watched as Dipper fell forward on the ground. Not wasting a second, she made a break for it to the door and quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the Mystery Museum.

Just as Mabel's left foot made contact with the snow, she felt a hand grabbing onto her shoulder causing her too fall forward. Mabel shut her eyes as the momentum of the push caused her to hit the freezing snow noticing how someone was pressing their body weight on her. She opened her eyes to see Dipper on top of her fighting to grab onto the flashlight. Seeing this, Mabel gripped the flashlight tighter in her hand and shoved Dipper off of her taking the precious time she had to continue running.

Mabel blindly ran towards the forest not even caring where she was going. She ignored how the icy wind gnawed at her skin or how the tree limbs prickled her skin whenever she ran though them. She especially ignored the voice behind her calling out to her to stop. She did not want to stop and give Dipper the flashlight. She did not want to lose to him.

Eventually, Mabel found herself in a snowy clearing and stopped suddenly noticing how it was an area the twins had not previously explored. She mentally cursed at herself for not taking the time to grab the journal when she ran out of the museum. She was at an unknown place. Who knew what creature could attack her or Dipper.

"Mabel!" Yelled a voice behind Mabel.

She turned towards where the sound of where the voice came from and was pushed abruptly to the ground. She struggled under's Dipper's weight fighting to get him off of her, but she found that it was useless. Before she could even try to keep the flashlight away him, Dipper tore the flashlight away from her grip and got off her backing away off her. He turned the flashlight towards himself and pressed it with excitement noticeable in his eyes. Mabel watched as he grew a few inches after being touched by the blue light. Mabel couldn't help but feel enraged.

"Give that back Dipper!" She yelled springing forward to grab the flashlight from Dipper's hand.

Once her hand made contact with the flashlight, Mabel made it her mission to pull it from his grips. She grabbed onto the flashlight tightly and began to pull it from Dipper. After seeing what she was trying to do, Dipper began doing the same.

"Stop it Dipper! You're going to break it!" Mabel yelled though gritted teeth as she she pulled the flashlight towards her.

"Not until you give it to me!" Dipper answered back pulling the flashlight back towards him again.

Mabel glared at Dipper and with all the strength she had left, she tanked the flashlight towards herself. She did not realize though that the momentum would cause Dipper to crash onto her. Both of the twins were sent crashing into the snow while the flashlight disappeared from both of their grips. The twins looked up from the ground to see the flashlight flying through the air. They watched as it dropped from the sky and fell onto an old log near them. Only for the flashlight to hit the log at a position in which the button was pressed. Mabel widened her eyes and moved to stop the flashlight, but it was too late. A pink beam was emitted from the flashlight at the twins and immediately, they began to shrunk.

Mabel squeezed her eyes shut as the world around her grew in size. When she finally opened them, she did not take in the trees, logs, rocks, nor flashlight that were much larger than her now. All she noticed was how freezing it was now and how the snow was practically gnawing at her skin stealing the little warmth her coat gave her. Teeth chattering, Mabel slowly looked to her left and saw Dipper shivering while scrambling in the snow. She began to notice why he was scrambling in it.

He was sinking into it. Just like how she was now.

Immediately upon realizing this, Mabel began to flail looking for anything to grab on to pull herself up. She mentally cursed at herself when she found nothing to grab onto. Her and Dipper were in the middle of the snowy field. What was worse was that they were nowhere near the flashlight that was currently sitting a few feet away from them on the log. They were going to sink and suffocate in the snow. If they were lucky, they would probably die from hypothermia first.

Mabel stopped moving altogether seeing that her torso was now in the snow. She look over to Dipper and widened her eyes. Dipper's whole body was in the snow. Everything except his shoulders up to his neck.

"D-Dipper! S-stop moving! You'll only make yourself sink faster!" Mabel called out to Dipper praying that he would for once would listen to her. She did not want to witness him sinking into the freezing snow.

"I-I c-can't! I-it's c-cold!" Dipper called back to Mabel with chattering teeth looking back at her with fearful eyes. Mabel gritted her teeth and wanted more than anything to help her brother. But she was in the same predicament as him.

"J-just d-don't think about the cold!" Mabel yelled back. She could tell he was sinking in the more they talked. Now he was up to his neck while she was up to her shoulders.

"M-Mabel..." Dipper quietly said gazing at her with a solemn look. "I-I'm s-sorry for f-fighting you..."

Mabel could feel a huge lump beginning to grow in her throat as she listened to Dipper's words. In this kind of situation, of course he would apologize to her.

"I-I'm s-sorry too... F-for e-everything." Mabel answered back squeezing her eyes shut. She fought to stop the tears that were coming, but there was no mistake that there was wetness on her cheeks that were most likely coming from her eyes.

Mabel decided to ignore the tears and opened her eyes eyes to look back at Dipper. Only, she could not see him anymore. He was not by her. He had sunk into the snow fully.

"D-Dipper! Dipper!" Mabel screamed with fear. She tried to move her body to get to him, but it only made her sink deeper. The snow was now covering her neck and she was sinking in it faster with every second.

Mabel forced herself to not think about all the bad things that had happened to her over the past years of her life. She only thought about the happy times she had with her brother. Eventually, after some time reliving some of her memories, Mabel began to realize that the snow was now up to her nose. Seeing that sinking into the snow was inevitable, Mabel squeezed her eyes shut and took her last breath. She felt the snow cover her forehead and pull her into its icy grip.

The first few seconds were not horrible. To her, it felt like a contest in holding her breath at the pool. However, after the few seconds. Her lungs began to scream at her to get some air. Soon after, she could feel a fiery pain pulsing throughout her body from the lack of air. It did not help that her head was now beginning to grow fuzzy.

Mabel bit the inside of her tongue. She was growing numb now. She could no longer think about Dipper nor the things she was going to do. Realizing that she was going to die, Mabel did the last thing she could only do.

She mentally apologized to her brother.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

"...ffering from hypothermia. They need... temperatures raised."

"Yes, master... I have... changed the... sizes with... device... children had."

"Good. It would... been no good... if they... died out there."

Mabel groaned at hearing the female and male voices that were unfamiliar to her. She wanted nothing more than to ignore them and continue sleeping. It took all her willpower to ignore that temptation. Once she had, she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings slowly perceiving where she was.

She was currently in a small room on a lab table. Near the table was a large toolbox and a small machine. On the walls were various blueprints and tools hanging by nails. Computers also were hanging from the ones. Near one of the corners was a large computer with a large keyboard hooked to a small machine near it. Mabel stared at the machine and slowly gazed at the direction where she heard one of the voices came from. Standing by the doorway was a bespectacled gruff man wearing a dirty, tattered suit who was staring at her with a cautious look.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" Mabel groggily asked out looking around once more. She continued doing so for a few seconds until her eyes widened realizing that she should be dead. "Where's Dipper?" She called out to the odd man with determined eyes.

The man frowned and walked closer to Mabel. "Relax. Your brother is laying right next to you. Although he had suffocated first, you were the one who needed urgent treatment. You almost died first from hypothermia."

Mabel sprung to her left to the side she had not looked at and sighed in relief. The man was right. Dipper was laying next to her. He was wrapped in a blanket still sleeping. Seeing that he was safe, Mabel turned back to the man. What she did not expect him to be was inches from her face studying her as if she was an animal.

"You and your brother are quite the anomaly." The man said as he stroked his chin still staring down at Mabel. "I find it hard to understand how you and him can stay with that lying bastard."

"W-who are you talking about? Who are you?" Mabel asked narrowing her eyes at the man as if she was challenging him. The man did not fail to see this and only backed away in response.

"I'm talking about Stanford Pines little girl. To answer your other question, my name is Professor Fiddleford Mcgucket, a scientist and inventor."

"Why did you call Great Uncle Stan that?"

"Because that is what he is!" The man snapped. "He lied to me about his experiment and now because of him, this world might very well cease to exist!"

Mabel felt herself flinch from Fiddleford's tone. Just as she was about to reply back to Fiddleford, Mabel felt movement from behind her. She turned her head to see Dipper sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hands. He yawned and stretched and then groggily opened his eyes. Once he saw Mabel, his tired frown changed into a large smile. He sprung forward and enveloped Mabel in a hug.

"Mabes! You're okay! I thought that we were goners for a second there!" Dipper happily said releasing Mabel from its hug.

Mabel only sighed, but even then she smiled. She, too, thought they were goners. She turned away from Dipper back to Fiddleford and decided to ask another question.

"Why did you save us?"

Fiddleford only stared at the twins. "Even if you are that bastard's great nephew and niece, I've come to realize that you are bystanders." His face suddenly turned to a glare. "That bastard is a lier. I advise you two to go back home to your parents."

Mabel glared back at Fiddleford. She took Dipper's hand into hers and hopped down the lab table with him. "Great Uncle Ford would never lie to her us!"

Fiddleford's eyes flashed with hate and he simply turned walking towards the exit. "Then you both are stupid children... Come. I'll lead you to the exit."

Mabel frowned since she did not want to follow the man, but catching one glimpse at Dipper's face told her that they should at least for one time. Not wasting any time, the twins began to follow Fiddleford. The three walked out of the lab and Fiddleford led them up to a flight of stairs. They silently walked up the stairs in deafening silence until the three entered a new room.

Unlike the lab, which was organized, the room they were currently in was messy. Throughout the room, papers with a triangle on them was scattered. Triangles with an eye in the middle of them were also drawn in the walls too. Even the billboard, which hung from a wall behind a disorganized desk, was littered with papers that had the unfamiliar one eyed triangle on them. The triangle was important, that Mabel knew. After all, it was everywhere in the room.

"What is that triangle?" Mabel hesitantly asked looking away from her surroundings to Fiddleford. She was surprised to see how he looked less angry and more cautious as if he was looking out for something.

"That triangles are no concern to you." Fiddleford muttered back, but Mabel could tell he was lying by the sound of his voice.

Fiddleford walked towards a door Mabel had not seen earlier and opened it. He looked back at the twins and signaled with his eyes that it was time for them to leave.

Mabel frowned but decided to listen to the strange man. She took her brother's hand into hers and together, they began to walk towards the door silently. Just as they were about to exit it, they were stopped by Fiddleford.

"Wait. You should have this back."

Fiddleford placed his hand into his pocket and took out the flashlight with the crystal that Mabel had attached to it. He placed his hand waiting for Mabel to take the flashlight out.

With hesitance, Mabel took the flashlight. Even though she wanted nothing more than to throw it away, she decided to put it inside her coat pocket. She would decide later what to do with it.

"That contraption almost killed you. Stanford will get what he deserves. But before that, it would be highly provable if you two return home when it happens. Or else, it will be too late for you to escape. Follow the path with stones and it will lead you to town."

Mabel blinked at Fiddleford's statement and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the door was shut on them with a click signaling that it was locked.

Mabel raised her hand to knock on the door to get Fiddleford's attention, but catching a glimpse on Dipper's face made her decide not to. They needed to head back to the museum. They were still cold and she definitely did not want to stay in the forest any longer.

Silently hoping that she would meet the man again that for some reason hated Stanford, Mable began to lead Dipper towards the path that Fiddleford described briefly. The two walked in silence for several minutes until Mabel broke it.

"I'm sorry Dipper. For making myself grow taller than you."

Mabel looked back to Dipper to see him glancing down. She really hurt him, didn't she. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Dipper.

"I-It's okay. I should have not have said those things about being the alpha twin. But..." Dipper looked up at Mabel with hurt noticeable in his eyes. "I just wanted to beat you at something! You're always beating me in the games we play! I.. I just felt that maybe growing taller than you would finally be something I could beat you at..."

Mabel blinked and than softly chuckled. Dipper looked at her confusedly as she replied back to him in a soft tone. "You're wrong Dipper... You're the one whose always beating me. You far beat me in making friends, getting everyone's acknowledgement, and never feeling lonely..."

"Mabel..." Dipper softly muttered. Before Mabel could say anything, she felt herself become enveloped in a warm hug by her brother.

"I'm sorry sis. L-lets forget everything and start over! This time, let's not try to beat each other in things, but go through them together!"

"Dipper..." Mabel heard herself say in a chocked voice. She smiled and clutched her brother closer to her.

"Hey Dip, when was the one last we had an awkward sibling hug like this?" She asked.

"I think since elementary?"

Mabel smile grew larger and she raised her right hand. "Then let's start again." In a cheerful tone, she placed her hand on Dipper's back and patted it while feeling that Dipper was doing the same thing.

Together the twins both said the same words they forever ago had forgotten about. The same words that had bonded them as twins and as siblings.

"Pat. Pat."

* * *

 **Next Chapters:**

 **(Note: The title of these chapters are subjected to change)**

 **Chapter 11: Through the Cursed Door? (About Mabel and Dipper accidentally finding cursed doors, something that was not explored in the cartoon)**

 **Chapter 12: In Thin Ice? (Dipper finds a mermaid in a frozen pond while Gideon appears and interacts with Mabel more)**

 **Chapter 13: Carpet Diem! (The twins switch their bodies while exploring a locked room in the museum)**

 **Chapter 14: Dreamscaperers! (Our favorite triangular dream demon appears)**

 **KH ZKR ZHDUV WKH FUDFNHG JODVVHV ZRUNV ZLWK WKH RUGHU RI WKH FUHVHQW HBH**.


	11. On Thin Ice

**A/N: First, thank you for your patience and I'm very sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I regret to say it's probably going to be like this for future chapters once I start college in two weeks. And since I'm writing two other fanfics with this one, I'm not going to be able to update as regularly as I wish as I could. Why did I take so long to update though? My answer is a lack of ideas. I couldn't find inspiration when I was writing this chapter. Truth be told, this chapter was actually half finished in late April, but I lost interest in it as I found myself getting closer to graduating high school. When summer rolled around, I found focus on other stories to keep me grounded into writing. Why am I back though? Because I realize I really do love this fanfic and I want to finish it. And I hope you guys would like the same thing as well. Now time for some reviews~**

 **King Nida: Actually those chapters were planned, but I just had no idea how I wanted to go about them. I think I got everything sorted out now, so hopefully it won't be a struggle writing them now.**

 **RandomNumbers523156: Fiddleford is definitely bitter and that bitterness will start to make Mabel question whether Ford is who he says he is. And their birthday is still in August in this universe. Something else will drift the twin's relationship furthur apart towards the end. I can't say what is it though hehe~**

 **RandomBushGirl: While that would be interesting, this universe Mabel would find no need to get a pet pig. After all, she's more interested in the mysteries wrapped around Gravity Falls and the journals to even care about that.**

* * *

 **~On Thin Ice~**

"So what do you think of them dearie?" A young female voice called out from the other side of the room. Alongside her voice, a distinctive tap could be heard as if she was fiddling with something. Across from her, stood Gideon leaning against a pillar who only gave an indifferent look at the female silhouette. The two were in a dark circular room decorated with small candles and large pillars. On the ground were unfamiliar symbols surrounding a crescent moon and eye. The room they were currently in was where 'her' rituals usually took place at.

"Don't call me that..." Gideon muttered looking away. "And by 'them', do you mean those twins?"

The tapping stopped. Gideon looked back to see the silhouette stepping into the light of the candles revealing herself to be Pacifica. While she looked her normal self, her right hand was holding a blood stained knife. If Gideon had to guess, the blood was probably from another sacrifice. She usually did quite a few for the demon she and the others worshipped.

"Who else am I talking about dear?" Pacific chuckled as she walked closer to Gideon holding the knife out to his neck. Gideon noticed this but only continued giving Pacifica an indifferent look.

"Why do you want my opinion on them? No matter who my target is, I get the job done."

Pacifica giggled pushing the knife closer to Gideon's neck. "Of course I know that dearie. Why else did I asked you to work for Him? But a little birdie told me that you met them twice now and acted quite differently to them."

Gideon mentally sighed. Of course she would know. She had eyes everywhere. Using his hand, he lightly pushed Pacifica's hand away so that that the knife was no longer touching his neck. "The boy is indifferent to me. He's just a another soul in this world that does not need to exist. The girl..."

Gideon stopped fumbling over his words. What did he think of her? Unlike the boy, she was... odd. Unlike the boy, she told him off for his behavior. He could vividly remember how when he made fun of her brother, she stood up to him. No one had ever acted that way towards him for as long as he could remember. She was the first and maybe the only one to ever do so.

That was why Gideon could not find the rights words to describe her. But knowing Pacifica and her short temper, he had to think of something, which was why he continued: "The girl is an enigma. She acted differently than I expected her to..."

Pacifica's face scrunched up at the mention of the girl and she back away from Gideon placing her index finger on the sharp end of her knife tracing it with her finger.

"Oh yes, Mabel Pines. She certainly is quite the enigma." Pacifica lightly giggled and stopped tracing her finger on the knife. "But that is why she is the one you need to take care of the most..."

Gideon said nothing. Taking that as if he understood what she said, Pacifica walked back to Gideon and placed her fingers under his chin staring directly at his eyes.

"You're certainly an enigma as well dearie. After all, you wanted nothing in return when I asked you to help me and Him."

Gideon still said nothing. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else to her, Pacifica giggled and took her hands off of Gideon and took a few steps away from him into the center of the room. She turned back with a wide smile.

"These meetings of ours have certainly become more lively don't you think? I do wonder what would happen if HE were to join us for a cup of tea?"

Gideon gritted his teeth. "I think I'll pass." He hated Pacifica, but he hated the demon she and the others worshipped even more. The demon rubbed him off the wrong way.

Pacifica frowned placing her hand over her mouth in a playful way. "Oh dear and here I though we were finally becoming friends. But don't worry darling, I'll make you see our way soon. Bye bye!"

Pacifica giggled gleefully and turned walking out of the room into another room where Gideon was sure she was going to talk to HIM. Gideon was half tempted to follow and eavesdrop on their conversation, but decided against it. As much as he had the power to easily listen to the two without being caught, he knew he had a job to do. It was not because he wanted to. It was simply because he was bored.

Boredom.

It was what pushed Gideon to accompany Pacifica in her plans to allow the triangular demon to have revenge. He hated his dull and perfect life. Being the son of a family of billionaires who had a dark past behind them, Gideon's life was set from day one. He was forced to practice black magic like his ancestors before him and attend a prestigious school. Soon after, he was forced to uptake assignments and end people with his powers. It seemed like an endless cycle of taking classes, learning magic, and killing to Gideon. But that all changed when he met Pacifica. It was a stormy night when he met her. After fulfilling an assignment to kill someone with his powers, Pacifica appeared before him and asked for his help with an assignment. Not even thinking, Gideon took the assignment. He wanted something new to do. He thought helping someone like Pacifica would help fill the dull void in his heart.

But it didn't.

From day one, Gideon quickly found himself hating Pacifica and her triangular friend. Sure, he could have easily overpower them since he was stronger than them, but he realized that they were two beings that did not liked to be crossed. It was why Gideon acted accordingly to their assignments with no questions. Although he disliked the situation he was in, he needed something different to do. He was bored.

But he was quickly realizing that maybe the demon and Pacifica were not helping at all with his boredom.

* * *

"Come on Mabel! Grenda and Candy promise that they won't put make-up on you. So please come out!"

Mabel sighed as she tried to ignore the sound of her brother's voice calling out to her to come out of their room. She had locked herself in when Candy and Grenda, whom were supposedly Dipper's friends, had met her. Immediately, they had wanted to do a makeover on her, something Mabel disliked with all her being.

It was not that Mabel was a tomboy (although she had been questioning that). It was the fact that wearing make-up made her feel weird and uncomfortable. There was a time when she was around seven and had went her parent's room and got herself into her mother's drawers that held all of her make-up. She remembered vividly how she applied make-up about everywhere on her face. When she tried to see her reflection, she burst into tears. Mabel looked no where near her mother when she was wearing make-up. Instead, Mabel looked like a clown. To this day, that memory had kept Mabel far away from make-up as possible even though her classmates wore it a lot often now. She just wanted to feel like herself.

"Please Mabel! We can do something else! How about we go to the nearby pond? Robbie did say that it was opened for skating today."

Mabel jumped out of her thoughts to what Dipper had said. She did remember hearing Robbie talking about it. Even though he had to go to practice for a gig, before he left, he had suggested to the twins to go skating together. Now that Mabel thought about it, did he purposefully say it so that her and Dipper could spend more time together?"

"Maaaabeeel."

Mabel rolled her eyes. As much as she would rather stay in her warm comfortable room studying more of the journal, she could not ignore the sound of Dipper's voice any longer. So with that in mind, she got up from her bed and walked towards the door unlocking it. Immediately, the door swung opened and Dipper sprung in taking ahold of Mabel's hand into his. Behind him stood Grenda and Candy both looking worried for her, while no longer holding a make-up kit. Mabel still wondered how Dipper even made friends with them.

"Finally Mabes! We were worried that you were never going to open the door!" Dipper said smiling as he pulled Mabel closer to him, Candy and Grenda.

Mabel felt herself roll her eyes knowing what Dipper was trying to do. As much as she just wanted to go back and crawl into her bed and study more of the journal, she found herself letting Dipper still hold onto her. She didn't know why though. If she had to guess, it was probably Dipper's worried eyes that hid behind his wide smile that kept her rooted in place.

"Please forgive us Mabel." Mabel heard Candy say as she looked over to her. "We didn't know you like makeovers."

"Yeah!" Grenda added in her usual gruff voice (Mabel still questioned why her voice sounded like that). "We assumed all girls like makeovers!"

Mabel nodded slowly soaking all their words in. Even though their apology was not the best, Mabel could see that they generally meant what they said. Dipper really did pick good friends.

"It's okay..." Mabel murmured looking down. "I understand. Just please don't do it again."

Both girls nodded and readily accepted her request. But before Mabel could say anything else, Candy and Grenda grabbed onto her other arm that was free and pulled her out of the room with Dipper in tow.

"W-wait! W-hat are you guys-" Mabel started to ask as she was pulled down the stairs, but Grenda cut her off.

"Dipper told us that you usually do not like to come out of your room for fun things."

"Yeah, but-" Mabel started to say, but she was cut off for the second time by Dipper.

"Don't worry Mabes. We're not taking you to an uncomfortable place. Trust me."

Mabel felt her cheeks warm up at Dipper's words. It was not because of embarrassment nor hurt. It because of the fact that Dipper was considering her feelings. That was why she decided to not struggle any longer. She let Candy and Grenda pull her out of the house and into the bitterly outdoors. She trusted them. If she had to guess, they were probably more considerate of her feelings as much as Dipper was in comparison to her classmates back at home.

As Mabel thought of this, she failed to notice that they had stopped walking. She almost walked into Candy before quickly stopping herself. When she looked around, she almost groaned. She should have realized that Dipper and the others would bring her at the place they were standing before.

The four were standing before a large icy pond that was surrounded by large trees. There were many people that Mabel recognized as people that lived in the town that were skating. Immediately upon seeing this, Mabel shivered. How did Dipper think she was comfortable being here of all places. She would rather be in the forest trying to find another dangerous creature than being in a place with so many people. It was too crowded for her.

"Mabes? You okay?"

Mabel blinked and looked at Dipper who was standing in front of her now. Even though she wanted to do badly tell him that she wasn't fine, Mabel decided to not to. The three did bring her all the way to the pond. She did not want to feel them to feel bad. Which was why in a small voice, Mabel replied to Dipper that she was okay.

Being assured about this, Dipper smiled a bright grin. He took off his backpack and took out two pairs of black skates. He handed one to Mabel and sat down and started the process of putting the skates on. Mabel watched him as he placed on his skates feeling awkward about the situation. Did Dipper not know that she never learned how to ice skate?

"Mabel, why haven't you put your skates on?"

Mabel almost jumped and turned to the direction where the voice was heard. She found herself looking at Candy, who was readjusting her glasses as she looked at Mabel. Mabel fumbled with her skates feeling Candy's stare. Was she observant enough to see that she was fearful to do something she never had done.

"Mabes?"

Mabel cringed at hearing Dipper's voice. The least she could do was try. With that in mind, Mabel looked back at Dipper and gave him a small smile to reassure to him that she was okay. After making sure that he wasn't suspicious, Mabel sat down and took off her brown boots and placed the skates on. It was a process that took her quite awhile since it was her first time placing skates on.

Once Mabel was sure her skates were on tight enough, she got off from the snowy ground and walked awkwardly like a penguin to Dipper. Dipper did not fail to see this and chuckled at her penguin walk.

"Haha, I forgot that this is your first time ice skating. Don't worry Mabes. I'll help you."

"We will too. If you allow us that is." Candy added as she and Grenda walked closer to the twins.

Mabel felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she quietly mumbled a thank you to Dipper. He happily accepted Mabel's gratitude and helped her get on the ice. Once they were on it, Mabel felt her feet beginning to slip on the ice. At this, Mabel felt a new type of emotion swell up inside her chest. She couldn't help but smile at Dipper. After all, she was actually going to try to ice skate.

* * *

"Are you okay sis?"

Mabel looked up from her wrist to Dipper and nodded. After she had started to get the hang of balancing on the ice, she made Dipper let go of her so she could try to skate on her own, which was probably one of the worst ideas she had in her life. Not even a minute went by before she lost her balance, slipped, and fell on the ice hard on her left wrist. Immediately after she fell, Dipper, Grenda, and Candy took her off the ice and had her sat down on a log to check if she okay. She was except the fact that her wrist was a bit red and swelling. Dipper saw this and immediately did not want to get back on the ice and instead stay with her. Now here Mabel was trying to assure to her brother that she was okay as Candy tried to wrap a bandage on her wrist with some snow in a bag to help reduce the swelling.

"I'm fine Dipper." Mabel said as Candy finished wrapping the bandage on her. "I just landed on it a little too hard. I'll just wait here for you until you and the others are done."

"But-" Dipper started to say, but Mabel cut him off.

"I'm FINE." She said in exasperation. "Just because I got hurt a little doesn't mean you should not have fun."

Knowing that he lost the battle, Dipper gave into Mabel's words. "Okay, but call me if you need anything."

"I promise I will." Mabel replied back with a smile.

Dipper nodded. Even though Mabel could tell he did not want to leave her, she knew he would respect her wish. He walked to Candy and Grenda, and the three of them went back on the ice. As Mabel watched them leave her, she could not help, but feel a tight grip in her heart. She was left alone yet again, only this time, it was her fault.

Mabel continued to watch the three skate for about an hour until she grew tired and had enough. She stood up from the log and turned to the forest and began to walk towards it. She decided she would do some exploring to get her mind off of things.

As Mabel walked through the forest, she felt her mind drift off to what Fiddleford said about Ford. She respected her great uncle and the things he was doing, but at the same time, she questioned him. What did Ford do that made Fiddleford hate him? Mabel wished she could ask Ford, but she had a feeling he would not answer her questions. After all, he was barely answering her questions about the journals and that took quite awhile to accomplish.

Mabel stopped and sighed. There were so many mysteries she wanted to solve. She wanted to learn more about the journals, Ford, and the Lone Wolf. But she was starting to realize that this was nothing like the mystery books she would read at him. Things were just not going to get solved easily especially since there was danger hidden in every corner.

"I want to know more though..." Mabel murmured to herself. Without looking, she took another step only to feel her body lose its balance and fall forward. She squealed and shut her eyes tight as she tumbled down from the top of the snowy mount she had unknowingly stopped on until her body made contact with something. When Mabel opened her eyes, she had not expected herself to be on top of the boy that was mean to Dipper and treated him like trash.

It was Gideon she had fell on top on and he did not look happy at all.

* * *

"Sigh."

"Dipper, are you okay?" Candy asked as she kneeled down in front of Dipper who was sitting down on the ice making pictures with some snow looking gloomy.

"I can help cheer you up if you aren't." Grenda happily said stopping behind Dipper with a smile.

Listening to this, Dipper sighed yet again, but this time, he spoke. "I'm just worried about Mabel. I know she said I shouldn't, but it's still hard not to worry."

"Hmm... I see. But I think she's fine though. She seemed like she could take care of herself."

"I know, but..."

 _Thump. Thump._

Dipper stopped talking. What did he just hear? It felt like someone was hitting against something. He began to look around looking for the source of the noise. Who was making it?

 _Thump! Thump!_

Below him. That was where the sound was the strongest. Dipper looked down and widened his eyes at what he was seeing. In the ice was a female girl with long dark brown hair hitting the ice with her fists, while looking up at him with bright brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to scream at him that she needed help. Upon seeing this, Dipper went into action.

"Stand back guys!" He yelled at Grenda and Candy and were only confused at his actions, but they obeyed.

Once they were a safe distance away, Dipper dug into his backpack and took out his grappling hook. He told the girl in the ice to move a little away and then pressed the button on his small tool. The hook was immediately launched forward to the ice and dug itself into it. Dipper grinned and pulled the hook forward towards him. The part of the ice that the hook had dug itself in broke away leaving a medium sized hole surrounded by cracks. Dipper carefully placed his bag and grappling hook down on the ice and walked towards the hole. He kneeled down and watched as the girl poked her head out of the water. She smiled kindly to him.

"Thank you. You're the first that actually listened to me."

"Who are you?" Dipper asked taking no notice that Candy and Grenda were inching forward to look at whom Dipper had found.

"My name is Mermanda." The girl shyly said . "W-who are you?"

"I'm Dipper." Dipper replied placing his hand on his chest. He then pointed at Candy and Grenda introducing them as well. "That's Candy and that's Grenda."

Dipper turned back from the two to Mermanda and leaned closer to her still being cautious not to make the ice break.

"Why were you in the ice by the way?" He asked.

Mermanda glanced down frowning. "I.. I was caught by a fisherman a few months ago and they threw me in here to die."

"What?! Why would they do that?!" Asked Grenda in a much louder tone than her usual one.

Mermanda flinched at hearing Grenda's voice, but Dipper's calming eyes helped her calm down. She decided to answer Grenda's question.

"B-because I'm a mermaid." she answered hesitantly. "She lifted her light green fin out of the water for Dipper and the girls to see. Dipper stared at the fin enthralled on how beautiful it was. It shined beautifully in purple and pink hues under the sunlight. How could anyone leave her in a pond to die?

"Where did you come from?" Dipper asked looking away from the fin back to Mermanda.

"From the river near here." Mermanda answered placing her fin back into the water. "C-can I ask if you can help me get back home? I miss my family..."

Dipper widened his eyes upon hearing this and looked back at Grenda and Candy. He questioned them with his eyes if they would help him. They nodded yes that they would. Happy that his friends were going to help him, Dipper would back at Mermanda with a smile.

"Don't worry Mermanda. We'll get you back home."

Mermanda' face lit up in happiness and she smiled brightly. "Thank you so much! But..." She frowned. "How are you going to help me? I can't survive out of the water..."

Dipper winked at Mermanda. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Get the fuck off of me!"

Mabel felt herself flinch at Gideon's tone and with haste, scrambled off of him. She took a few steps back weary of the boy in front of her. From the first moment she met Gideon, she disliked him. It was not because of his personality (though it could be worked on), it was because of the fact Gideon treated Dipper badly. She had hoped that she wouldn't ever have to see Gideon for the rest of winter break, but of course that was not going to happen. Gravity Falls was a small town after all.

"Why the fuck did you fall on top of me?" Gideon asked authoritatively glaring angrily at Mabel. Again, Mabel felt herself flinch at his tone. Just her luck. She had to fall on top of him when he was already in bad mood.

"Answer me!" Gideon commanded fiercely. Mabel knew she could not stay quiet any longer.

So in a small voice looking down, she answered Gideon's question. "I slipped and fell from a hill..."

Mabel hesitantly looked up from the ground at Gideon and cursed herself for doing so. To her, it looked like Gideon was going to pop a vein. She did not know why though. Falling on top of a person accidentally shouldn't make them that angry. That was when Mabel decided to look at her surroundings and looked down at the ground near Gideon. Near him was a broken glass bottle with a black substance coming out of it. She realized that it was the reason that Gideon was so angry.

"I-I'm sorry for that..." Mabel pathetically apologized directly her hand to the broken bottle.

Gideon clenched his hands into fist and continued glaring at Mabel. Seeing that she was probably not going to get a response from him, Mabel decided she could at least try to find a solution. She took a few steps towards the broken bottle and leaned down to pick it up when she heard Gideon's voice behind her yelling at her.

"Don't touch that!"

Mabel stopped her hand and looked back at Gideon now beginning to feel her anger rise at how Gideon was treating her. "I'm just trying to help!" She snapped back at him.

"I don't need your help!" Gideon retorted shoving Mabel aside. He took a small blue handkerchief and placed it on the black substance littered with glass shards. When he took the handkerchief away, the substance and glass were gone. Mabel stared at the ground in awe at seeing this. It was almost as if they had never been there at all.

"W-what was that substance?" She found herself questioning not thinking about who she was talking to.

"Nothing." Gideon replied coldly. He turned to walk away, but Mabel wasted no time to stop him. She grabbed onto the sleeve of his sweater forcing Gideon to stop and direct his attention back to her.

"Stop treating me like that!" She yelled angrily at him. "I don't care if you are rich, you don't treat anyone like that!"

Gideon narrowed his eyes into a glare, flashing raw anger at Mabel's words. Clenching his jaw, he grabbed onto Mabel's injure wrist and pulled her harshly forward so that she was mere inches away from his face.

"I don't care who you think you are, but no one gets away with insulting me like that." He seethed at her as his hand tightened around Mabel's wrist.

"Well maybe it's about time someone told you that!" Mabel retorted wincing from the pain. She placed her other hand on the hand that wrapped around her injured her hand and struggled to make it release her.

"Let me go!" She yelled angrily, cursing the fact that all the people she had to fall on top of, it was the one she really didn't want to meet.

"Why?!" Gideon spat. "Why should I?!"

"Because you are hurting me!" Mabel answered. Tears were now beginning to form in her eyes at the unbearable pain that was coming from her wrist.

Gideon widened his eyes at Mabel's answer and he released his tight hold on her wrist. Mabel quickly tried to retract her hand, but Gideon grabbed onto it before she could and observed it, seeing the blaring red line that was around her wrist.

"You're injured..." He noted, no longer having anger in his tone of voice.

Mabel said nothing and looked away, not wanting to see Gideon's eyes and his reaction to her injury. His eyes would probably only sneer down at her as he smirk and make a snarky comment about her injury. She waited for this to happen, but it didn't. It never did.

What she didn't expect Gideon to do when she looked back up was to wrap a white bandage around her wrist. She stared at him, stunned, as he wrapped her injury. When he was finished tying it, he released her hand and gave her a small glare.

"Next time, tell me when you have an injury before I grab onto it. Put ice on it when you return to your filthy home."

Mabel stared at her now bandaged wrist still dumfounded over what Gideon just did.

"Why... why did you bandage it?" She asked, stuttered as she looked up at him.

"I won't hurt a person who already is injured," he stated in a simple tone. "Now can you walk back to where you came from or are you too simpleminded to do so like the commoner you are?"

Mabel's cheeks heated up in embarrassment as as she glared once more in anger at Gideon. She should have known he would go back to insulting her.

"I don't need your help to do that!" She objected angrily.

"Good, because I certainly don't want to touch your filthy hands once more," Gideon jested as he turned away and began to walk up the hill. When he got to the top, he looked back at Mabel one last time before turning and walking away, disappearing from Mabel's view.

Mabel watched him leave in silence as she thought about the interaction she had with Gideon. While he was insufferable, rude, haughty, disdainful, insolent, and just about any other mean word she could use to describe him, she also saw something else in Gideon. He wrapped a bandage around her injured wrist. That had to mean there was good in him, right? There was much more to Gideon she didn't know yet. She wanted to know who he really was underneath his unpleasant attitude and why he was hiding that other self from others.

Mabel shook her head at that thought. Right now, there were other things she needed to worry about. She had to focus on finding the other journals for Ford, while worrying about what Fiddleford told her the other day. Once she had those things sorted out, then she would unravel Gideon's true character. But for now, she had a job to do.

Mabel took a step towards the hill, when she heard mumbled sounds coming from the top. She tilted her head in confusion as the sounds started to become louder as they got closer to her. She took another step to see if she could get a better understanding of what she was hearing when she realized something. The sounds were screams and whoever were making those screams were heading right down the hill towards her.

Mabel moved to get out of the way, but it was too late. She widened her eyes as a large sled crashed into her causing her to fall on the sled as it still continued sliding down. Groggily, she placed her hand in a daze as she heard two female voices shout commands to go left and right, while a male voice asked if she was alright.

"Mabes! Are you alright?"

"D-Dipper?" Mabel mumbled as she slowly came out of her daze. She looked at her surroundings now realizing what happened to her. She was on the sled that had crashed into her. Grenda was in front of her steering the sled from not crashing into trees with Candy right next to her shouting directions. Behind her was Dipper holding onto a big red cooler that was tied onto the sled. He looked down at Mabel in worry as she gazed back at him.

"What is going on?" She asked expecting an explanation as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you see," Dipper started to say as he rubbed the back of his hair with his hand. "I found this mermaid in the pond after you got off the ice and I couldn't just leave her there, so I offered to take her to a river that travels all the way back to the ocean."

"Lean right!" Candy yelled at Grenda. Grenda leaned to the right barely moving them out of the way of a tree. Mabel stared at this in horror.

"And this is how you are taking this mermaid?" Mabel stated as she glared back at her brother. "Riding a sled like this is completely dangerous, Dipper!"

"Yeah, but Mabes, she wanted to go home. Don't you know what it is like to be lost and have no idea where your home and family are?"

Mabel frowned as she stopped glaring at Dipper. She did know what that was like. There was a time when Dipper and her had gone trick-or-treating with their parents when they were young and had somehow had lost their way. Their parents were no where to be seen, while they had no idea where home was. Mabel remembered that she and Dipper had cried for about an hour in despair, while wandering around in the streets when finally someone took notice of them. It was luck that the person that found them knew their parents and phoned them where they were. But Mabel would never forget the feeling she felt that night of not knowing where home and family were. It was not a feeling she truly didn't want to feel again.

"I... I do understand..." she said slowly. "That's why I'm going to help you." She answered looking back up at Dipper with a determined expression.

"Lean left!" Candy yelled at Grenda. Grenda did so, as they barely missed hitting another tree.

"So where is this stream?" Mabel asked to Dipper, as Candy continued to give Grenda instructions.

"Candy knows the way." Dipper answered with a wide smile. "Besides, with how well we've been doing, what could go wrong?"

Mabel opened her mouth to answer Dipper's question when she felt the sled shoot off from the ground. She watched wide-eyed as the sled was now in the air hurdling downwards towards the snowy ground that was below them.

"Prepare for impact!" Grenda shouted. Mabel knew that was the only thing they could do.

"Oof!" Mabel cried as her body fell onto the soft snow as she heard the others make contact as well. She slowly got up, brushing the snow off of her as she took a look around. They were now on the right by a frozen stream. While it was unlikely that they fell from the top of the ledge, it was likely that they fell right by a river.

Which just happened to be completely frozen.

"Mermanda!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel turned and watched him as he ran towards the cooler that was turned over by them. He set it upright and opened it and talked to the mermaid inside asking if she was alright. Still in a slight daze, Mabel walked over towards the cooler and looked down. Indeed there was a mermaid inside, in ice cold water, who was holding her head, wincing in slight pain.

"Sorry about the rough stop, but don't worry Mermanda, we're here at the river now. I'll break through the ice so you can get inside and swim back home."

"Thank you, Dipper." Mermanda said gratefully as she smiled.

Dipper smiled back at the mermaid and looked at Mabel. "Mabes, can you help me drag the cooler to the river?"

"S-sure." Mabel answered. She went to one side of the cooler as Dipper went to the other side and together, they began dragging the cooler to the frozen river, while Candy and Grenda watched them.

Once the two were close enough to the river, Dipper stopped and took the grappling hook out of his backpack. He pointed it at a spot in the ice and pressed the button, releasing the hook at the ice. The hook broke through it making a small hole.

"Here I go." Dipper mumbled to himself as he got onto the ice. He slowly walked towards the hole and took out a small rock out of his bag and began hitting the ice to make the hole bigger. Once it was big enough, he looked towards Mabel and gave her a signal to push the cooler towards him.

Making a small prayer that the thin ice wouldn't break under her and the cooler's weight, Mabel pushed the cooler on it. She cringed at hearing a crack happen near her, but sighed in relief once it stopped. She continued to push the cooler towards Dipper hearing slight cracks occur under her steps until she finally stopped near Dipper She carefully kneeled down next to him as he tilted the cooler towards the hole. Mermanda jumped out of the cooler into the hole and popped her face out of it with a bright smile.

"Dipper! Thank you so much! I can't tell you how thankful I am that you brought me back here!"

"It's no problem, Mermanda." Dipper said as his mouth formed into a cheerful smile as leaned forward to the hole. "Me and my friends are just happy to help!"

"As a token of my appreciation, please allow me to do this." Mermanda said, as she raised her head out of the hole. She pressed her lips into Dipper's lips. Mabel widened her eyes in surprise as this action. She never thought that her brother would get his first kiss by a mermaid. Granted, it was not the most surprising thing that had happened so far during their break in Gravity Falls, but it was enough to cause her to stare wide-eyed in a stupor at the two.

A good few seconds went by until Mermanda finally moved her lips away from Dipper's lips. She moved back into the hole and once again thanked Dipper.

"Thank you Dipper and friends. I will never forget your kindness."

She smiled once more and dove into the icy water disappearing from the twin's view. Both the twins sat there in silence staring at the hole until Dipper finally spoke.

"Uh we should go..." he mumbled turning towards Mabel with his cheeks turning a rosy red. Mabel chuckled at how red his cheeks were turning from their normal color.

"Sure, but I hope you know that I'm not going to forget this. After all, it was your first kiss." Mabel said with a smirk.

"Mabes!" Dipper exclaimed at Mabel. Mabel laughed at his response and she moved to stand up, but stopped when she heard a dreadful sound. Both the twins widened their eyes in fear as cracks began to form around them. The thin ice was breaking.

"Don't move." Mabel said to Dipper, but her words went unnoticed to him. He grabbed his grappling hook and wrapped his arm around her ignoring the ice that was breaking under their feet and pointed the grappling hook at a tree that was nearby them that was on the snowy shore. He released the hook and pressed the button to drawing Mabel and him forward towards the tree. Mabel screamed in fear as she felt her body was lifted from the ice that had finally broke and was shot forward to the tree. Just before the twins would hit the tree, she felt Dipper lean her and him towards the right as he released the grappling hook from the tree. Both of the twins made contact headfirst into the snow, narrowly escaping contact with the tree.

"Ughhh..." Mabel groaned as she lifted herself from the ground. She looked towards her right to see Dipper was also lifting himself up. He looked towards her and grinned at her. They were both okay.

"Wow! You guys were amazing!" Grenda yelled as she ran with Candy towards the twins.

"Did you two sustain any injuries?" Candy asked.

"Nah, we're fine Candy. Although, I can't say much for the cooler." Dipper said, chuckling, as the four looked back to the cooler that was floating in the large hole.

"Where did you get it anyway?" Mabel asked, turning away back at her brother.

"From a lifeguard," Dipper answered as he looked back at Mabel. "He said I could use it since he didn't need it anymore."

"Wait, why would he-" Mabel started to say, but stopped realizing that the town they were staying in was full of weird people. It was a dumb question to even ask.

"Never mind..." she mumbled to herself.

"Anyhow, let's go home! I asked Soos earlier if he could have some hot cocoa ready for us!" Dipper suggested to the three.

"Yes!" Grenda exclaimed in delight as Candy smiled brightly right next to her.

Mabel rolled her eyes at Dipper's way of distracting them and stood up to follow her brother and his friends back to the Museum. While hot cocoa would be nice to drink after an afternoon spending outside in the cold, she rather just try to spend time by herself with her thoughts. There were many things she needed to think about. Including the thoughts that concerned Gideon and his true character.

While Mabel was quietly thinking to herself, she did not take notice to Dipper, who was staring at her bandaged wrist with clear worry flashing in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I won't make any promises that I'll be able to update soon, but I will tell you the next chapter will feature Bill (I'm skipping the Carpet Diem chapter since it's kind of unnessary now). Look forward to it though!**

 **WKH ERB ZLWK LFB EOXH HBHV LV QRW DV FROGKHDUWHG DV LW VHHPV**


End file.
